Code Lyoko: An adventure
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Chase Enheart, used to be a normal kid, then he meets his new friends. (J/A some Y/U W/OC OC/OC)
1. Chapter 1, the adventure begins!

(0I don't own any brands, names, or the show itself/

(My very first story, and this chapter has been redone)

Chase Enheart is not a normal kid, not by a long shot.

He is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Japanese, and Arabic.

And his life is about to change forever.

/Chase was sitting in his room watching Code Monkeys when he heard a crash in the living room, he got up and ran out his room/

"What is going on?!" asked Chase

/Chase's mother and father were in a drunken argument/

"Shut the hell up!" said Henry

"Yeah!" said Rachel

"Are you drunk again?" asked Chase

"So what if we are?" asked Henry

"Well I'm sick of it!" said Chase

/Henry walked over and hit Chase with a backhand/

"Shut the fuck up! I knew we shouldn't have ever adopted you!" said Henry

"He's right! I should have kept the receipt!" said Rachel

"What?" asked Chase

"I said be quiet!" said Henry

/Henry tried to hit Chase again, but Chase grabbed his arm and flung him across the room and into the television/

"Oh no" whispered Chase

"I'm getting my bat!" said Rachel

/Chase took that as a sign that he should run like hell, so he ran out the door/

"You little bastard!" said Rachel

/Chase didn't stop running for at least a good mile and a half, and he realized it when he was downtown!/

"What the hell? I ran all the way here?!" asked Chase to himself

/He looked around and noticed there wasn't any people/

"Where is everyone? Was there a concert in town?" asked Chase

/He continued to look when he saw a lone black car driving very fast, straight towards him/

"Oh shit!" said Chase

/He ran until he realized he was cornered, he waited for the car to hit him, but it never happened/

"What the hell?" asked Chase

/He opened his eyes and saw he was in a forest, and he was dressed like a US Marine/

"Holy hell, I think I need to lay off the Mountain Dew!" said Chase

/Meanwhile, a group of kids were walking inside a factory/

"Well all I'm saying Ulrich, is that I think my music is great!" said Odd

"Yeah to a deaf person" said Ulrich

/Everyone but Odd laughed/

"Whatever" said Odd

/They got into the server room/

"Alright I think- What the heck?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie ran to the computer chair and started typing/

"Whats wrong Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"I think someones in Lyoko!" said Jeremie

"What? Are you sure?" asked Yumi

"Yeah I am, I'm setting up a video feed" said Jeremie

/They looked at the computer and saw Chase walking around/

"Okay Chase, where the hell are you?" asked Chase

"He doesn't know where he is" said Ulrich

"Get in the scanners! He's got Krabs heading towards him!" said Jeremie

/The gang ran to the scanners/

"Alright lets see if I can't talk to you" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed some codes into the computer/

"Hello? Can you hear me?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah loud and clear, who are you?" asked Chase

"My name is Jeremie, whats your name?" asked Jeremie

"My name is Chase Enheart, now how do I get out of here?" asked Chase

"I've got some friends heading to you, but I want you to take cover!" said Jeremie

"From what?" asked Chase

/That's when the Krabs opened fire on him/

"Shit!" said Chase

/He took cover/

"You should have a weapon Chase" said Jeremie

"Alright I'll look!" said Chase

/He looked on himself, and found a gun/

"M4A1 Carbine, 5.56 mm rounds, M203 grenade launcher, and a SOPMOD configuration without the silencer? Nice!" said Chase

/Chase took care of the three Krabs very easily, even before the gang got to him/

"Jeremie where's the Krabs?" asked Ulrich

"They're gone! Chase killed them all!" said Jeremie

"Holy hell" said Odd

"I'm proud of my work" said Chase with a grin

"I bet you are, now who are you?" asked Yumi

"My name is Chase Enheart and I have no clue how I got here, where am I?" asked Chase

"Lyoko, its a virtual world" said Aelita

"Lyoko? It sounds cool" said Chase

"It isn't, we have to fight an evil AI named XANA that tries to destroy Humanity" said Jeremie

"XANA? And he tries to destroy Humanity?" asked Chase

"Yes, and we could use your skills since you took out those Krabs that quickly" said Aelita

"Where do I sign up?" asked Chase

"That, was easy" said Yumi

"It doesn't take a lot to convince me" said Chase

"That's great, now Jeremie can you get us out of here?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah I'm putting in the code now" said Jeremie

/They were devirtualized/

"Holy crap" said Chase

"So where are you from?" asked Jeremie

"Chicago" said Chase

"In the United States?" asked Odd

"Yeah" said Chase

"How long have you been in France?" asked Jeremie

"Wait what? I'm in France?!" asked Chase

"You didn't know you were?" asked Yumi

"No, I was just walking downtown when I saw this car, and its a long story" said Chase

"How did he get from Chicago to Amiens?" asked Aelita

"Amiens? I think I know where that is, I'm in it?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Ulrich

"Holy hell" said Chase

"Alright we can ask more tomorrow, now where is he sleeping?" asked Jeremie

"He can't sleep at my house, my grandma is visiting" said Yumi

"He can't in our room, Kiwi is eating anything he finds on the floor lately" said Odd

"How about here?" asked Chase

/The gang looked at him/

"What why?" asked Jeremie

"It wouldn't be the worst place I ever slept at" said Chase

"Really?" asked Odd

"Not even close" said Chase

"Alright, I have a sleeping bag that I use sometimes when I come here" said Jeremie

"Thanks" said Chase

"No problem" said Jeremie

/Jeremie got the sleeping bag/

"Okay I think we should go, we'll be back tomorrow" said Yumi

"Gotcha, night everybody" said Chase

"Night" said everybody

/They left/

"What the fuck happened? Maybe this is a dream and if I go to sleep, I'll wake up in my room!" said Chase

/Chase laid down on the sleeping bag and fell asleep/

/He could see and fell nothing but fear, he was running/

"Daddy where are we going?" asked a little girl

"Yeah dad, where?" asked a little boy

"Somewhere safe, somewhere where they will never find us!" said a man

/Chase woke up, covered in sweat and looked like he had the fear of god put in him/

"Fucking Insomnia!" said Chase

/He noticed it was 7:30/

"I gotta get up and off of this bag" said Chase

/He got up

(I redid this story because I did NOT like the way the first draft turned out)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Day One

/Chase got out of his pajamas and put on his normal clothes/

/A white T-Shirt with an American flag and under it had the word 'Patriot', a black jacket, blue jeans, a pair of black cowboy boots, and a pair of dog tags he had made in the National Air and Space Musemum in Washington DC./

/Thats when he saw his new friends walk out of the elevator./

Jeremie: "Good news"

Chase: "What is it"?

Aelita: "Jeremie got you signed up as a student"

Chase: "Really? Wow thank you"

Jeremie: "It's not a problem"

Odd: "We still need to take you to see the principle"

Ulrich: "Then show you your room"

Yumi: "And finally lunch"

Jeremie: "YOU'RE thinking about food?"

Yumi: "I know, Odd didn't say anything about food for 20 minutes"

Odd: "Oh yeah I forgot about my quota, FOOD FOOD FOOD-"

Ulrich: "Odd enough!"

Yumi: "Somehow I knew you were going to do that"

Chase: "So where to now"?

Ulrich: "Kadic, follow us"

/They walked to Kadic and unfortunately saw Sissi at the gate/

Sissi: "Hello Ulrich dear"

Ulrich: "What now Sissi"?

Chase: "Who is she"?

Odd: "Sissi Delmas, the principles daughter and self proclaimed queen of Kadic"

Chase had an idea, and talked loud enough for her to hear

Chase: "Sissi huh, she looks more like a Jersey Shore wannabe"

Sissi: "How dare you"!

/And with that she took her classic 'nose to the air' leave away from them/

Odd: "Nice one"

Chase: "I try"

Jeremie: "Okay the principles office is over there"

Chase: "Thank you"

Aelita: "We'll wait out here for you"

/Chase walked in to the office and to the receptionist/

Chase: "Hello ma'am, I'm here to see principle Delmas"

Receptionist: "He is expecting you, go right in"

Chase: "Thank you ma'am"

/He walked in/

Chase: 'huh that's really Jim, and that's Delmas'

Delmas: "Welcome to Kadic Chase"

Chase: "Thank you sir"

Delmas: "Your room is going to be next to your friend Belpois"

Chase: "Thank you sir"

Delmas: "Jim will show you around"

Jim walked Chase out, and the gang followed them closely

Jim: "I noticed the flag, are you an American"?

Chase: "Born and raised in Chicago"

Jim: "Chicago huh? I used to work there as a bank guard"

Yumi: "You were a bank guard Jim"?

Jim: "I'd rather not talk about it"

Chase: "(Whispering) Why does he always say that?"

Jeremie: "I have no idea"

/They got to the room/

Jim: "Okay breakfast is at 6:00 AM, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6:00"

Chase: "Okay I got it, thanks sir"

Jim: "Don't mention it"

And he left

Odd: "So you are from the United States? How did you get here"?

Chase: "I have no idea, one minute I was there, next minute I wake up in the freaking forest"

Jeremie: "So do you have any skills"

Chase: "I know almost all firearms like the back of my hand, I have military training, I am a master at Battlefield 3, and I have sniper/spotter training"

Ulrich: "What was your weapon"?

Chase: "An M4A1 Carbine with an M203 40mm grenade launcher, and what looked like a SOPMOD configuration"

/Odd had his jaw open along with Ulrichs/

Ulrich: "Wow"

Odd: "Wait, whats Battlefield 3"?

Chase: "A really great game for my Xbox 360"

Ulrich: "Xbox 360"?

Chase: "The console that came out in 2005"

Jeremie: "Wait, Chase what year is this"?

Chase: "August 2013"

Aelita: "Oh my god"!

Chase: "What"?

Ulrich: "It's not 2013"

Chase: "What do you mean? What year is it"?

Jeremie: "2003"

/Chase lost all of the color from his face at that moment/

Chase: "Holy freaking crap"!

Odd: "You're from the future? Tell me about it"!

Yumi: "Odd stop it"

Chase: "So I end end up in France, AND in the past? Damn"

Odd: "Tell me!"

Chase: "Alright! Michael Jackson's dead, there's a civil war in Syria, There was a revolution in Libya, and-"

/Thats when Jeremies laptop started beeping/

Jeremie: "XANA attack"!

Chase: "Wait what"?

Jeremie: "No time to explain, get to the factory now"!

/They ran to the factory/

(So what do you think? REVIEW or a zombie will eat your hair)!


	3. Chapter 3, introductions

(REMINDER I DO NOT own any of the brands or the show itself, Any similarity to any person living or dead is mearily random and unintended)

/They all ran to the factory, and what they found was unexpected/

Ulrich: "What do you mean there is no attack"?

Jeremie: I mean that there isn't anyhing that shows him attacking"

Aelita: "Well it's not like XANA to stop an attack"

Jeremie: "I know that but I think we should still go in just to make sure"

Odd: "Well lets do it quickly, lunch is over in 30 minutes"

/They went to the scanner room/

Jeremie: "Virtualization"!

/Chase landed, and not on his feet.../

Chase: "Ow! Wow, how do you get used to that"?

Ulrich: "I don't know, we just do it often I guess"

Jeremie: "Hold on, I'm programing something"  


Yumi: "What is it"?

Thats when the vehicles landed

Jeremie: "Just a little something I made in my spare time"

/All of the vehicles were there, including Chase's vehicle,/

/It looked like a hang glider, but with rocket pods, machine guns, and a targeter,/

Chase: "Simple, but deadly!"

Jeremie: "The Overwing, The Overbike, The Overboard, and The Overglider.

Odd: "Nice, I board the board"!

Yumi: "Overwing"!

Ulrich: "I'll take the bike"

Chase: "The glider's mine"!

/They rode around, testing the new vehicles and making sure everything worked but then Odd got a little cocky and raced Ulrich through a canyon, needless to say but he landed right on his bottom./

Jeremie: "Hang on guys, something's heading towards you"

Chase: "What is it Jeremie"?

Jeremie: "This is so weird! I can't tell what it is"!

Yumi: "Aelita you might want to get out of here"!

/Aelita ran to the nearest tower/

/Then an unknown enemy approached/

Chase: "What the hell is that"?

/Thats when it devirtualized him,/

/Then Yumi,/

/Then Odd,/

/And finally Ulrich,/

/About 20 minutes later, they were all in the server room/

Odd: "How about Tarantula"!

Ulrich: "What"?

Odd: "Tarantulas, it's what I started calling them"

Jeremie: "Well we need to start being extra careful if XANA is making new monsters"

Aelita: " I think I need to head back to Lyoko, if XANA attacks I need to be there"

Jeremie: "Should we tell her"?

Yumi: "Of course we should tell her"!

Aelita: "Tell me what? Whats the good news"?

Jeremie: "I made a new program that should see XANA attacks more quickly"

Odd: "A super scanner, with instant detection"

Jeremie: "Meaning, you don't have to stay in Lyoko all the time"

Aelita: "What? You mean I'm going to live-"

Yumi: "Here with us, we wanted to surprise you"

Aelita: "This is unbelievable! I can't believe it"!

/An hour later, she was signed up as a student and given the nickel tour of Kadic./

/Then they were all hanging out in Chase's room, while he was trying to figure out how to hook up his Xbox 360/

/The room looked great (In my opinion) a big American flag was on his wall, along with several posters of various video games, country music stars, and movies, and a map of the world on his other wall/

Chase: "So XANA is making new monsters"?

Jeremie: "It seems like it"

Odd: "I never heard any of these games"

Chase: "That's because most of them came out after 2005"

Ulrich: "Grand Theft Auto IV? Didn't Vice City come out a couple of months ago"?

Chase: "Yep"

Ulrich: "Thats cool"

Yumi: "Don't we have a test today"?

Odd: "On American history"

Chase: "One of my brighter subjects"

Jeremie: "How much do you know"?

Chase: "Everything that matters"

Odd: "How many terms did Washington have"?

Chase: "Two, from 1789 to 1797"

Yumi: "Don't tell him, he's trying to squeeze you for answers"

Chase: "Got it, YES"!

/He finally hooked the Xbox up/

Jeremie: "Okay we got to go, class starts in 20 minutes"

/They all walked to Mrs. Hertz's class/

Hertz: "Class we have two new students joing us today, please welcome Aelita Stones"

/Everyone looked at her/

Aelita: "Hello"

Hertz: "Can you tell us a little bit about yourself"?

Aelita: "Well- I uh-"

Odd: "She's my cousin, and she's pretty shy"

Hertz: "Okay welcome Aelita, I hope you enjoy this school. And please welcome oursecond student Chase Enheart"

/Everyone looked at him/

Chase: "Hello"

Hertz: "Can you tell us a little about yourself"?

Chase: "There isn't much to tell, I was born in Chicago so yes I am American, and I LOVE 80's rock and Country music"

Hertz: "Ah an American, Well I hope you enjoy France"

Chase: "Thank you ma'am"

Hertz: "Okay class let's get started"

/About half an hour later they were done with the class, that's when Sissi decided to say 'hi' to the new kids/

/They were all talking by the coffee machine when Sissi came to them with her idiot cronies Herb and Nicholas,/

Sissi: "Well you're American? From the nation that likes to invade whatever country it likes?"

Chase: "And you're French? From the country that's only famous for surrendering and kissing"?

Sissi: "How dare you! Well I want you and that pink haired freak to know that you need to stay out of my way"!

Chase: "Wow it's like you read my mind! Because that's what I was already going to do, you stuck up beauty queen, now go away whlie I go and get some freaking Freedom Fries"!

/And with that, she walked away/

Jeremie: "Wow that was a little harsh"

Chase: "Well I hate it when someone insults my country"

Ulrich: "Thats fair, I can relate"

Yum: "You didn't mean what you said about France did you"?

Chase: "Of course not! I respect this country as much as I respect mine"

Jeremie: "Well why did you say it"?

Chase: "Just to make her mad"

Ulrich: "Well I think that did the trick"

Odd: "I never took her for a French patriot"

Ulrich: "Me either"

Chase: "Well I'm tired from unpacking, so I'm going to bed"

Jeremie: "Okay, well we need to go anyway"

/Everyone said goodnight and went to their respective rooms/

/Chase fell asleep within minutes/

/He saw nothing, just total blackness when he heard voices/

Man: "There they are"!

Father: "Quickly this way" 

Boy: "Dad wait"!

Girl: "Daddy"

/They climbed down a secret entrance, into a sewer, but they were at a house at first./

/Chase saw the building before, he knew he did./

/He woke up drenched in sweat, and fear/

Chase: "Oh my god, I know that building"

/He got up, got dressed, and ran outside, but he didn't know that he woke up Ulrich and Odd/

Odd: "What's that noise"?

Ulrich: "It's Chase, he's going into the forest"!

Odd: "I'll follow, you go and gather everyone up"!

Ulrich texted Yumi to go and get Aelita, while he went to get Jeremie

Ulrich: "Jeremie"!

Jeremie: "What's wrong"?

Ulrich: "Chase ran to the forest"!

Jeremie: "Okay let's go"!

/They all met at the entrance to the forest and ran inside/

(What do you think? REVIEW or suffer at the hands of a ninja bunny)!


	4. Chapter 4, secrets

(Okay, I'm forced to write on an IPad so it's pretty difficult to correct spelling errors after you miss them, If you can tell me where the errors are I would appreciate it, Thank you)

The gang ran into the woods, intent on finding out where Chase was.

Jeremie: "What happened"?

Ulrich: "I don't know"

Odd: "We woke up just in time to see him run into the forest"

Yumi: "He can't have gone far"

They finally found Chase, but he was standing outside an abandoned house

Odd: "What's wrong with him"?

Ulrich: "I don't know, let's wait here and see what he does"

Chase walked inside while everyone else snuck up to the doorway

They saw him admiring an old piano while Aelita was getting a strange feeling that she knew what this place was

Chase: "Nice piano"

He walked to the living room, and then he heard music

Chase: "What the hell"?

He turned around and saw the man from his dream playing it!

Man: "Hello Chase, how was school"?

Chase: "Who are you"?

The gang was dumbfounded

Odd: "Who is he talking to"?

Ulrich: "There isn't anyone there"!

Man: "Your sister isn't home yet, so you can go to your room and wait"

Chase: "Sister"?

He turned around looking for any sign of this "sister" and when he turned back, the man just simply vanished

Chase: "Hey"!

Chase decided to take the mans advise and go upstairs, and what he saw shocked him

Meanwhile the gang went inside

Odd: "This place is giving me the creeps"

Ulrich: "Calm down Odd"

Aelita: "This place seems familiar"

Jeremie: "Are you ok Aelita"?

Aelita: "I'm fine Jeremie"

Yumi: "Will you two lovebirds calm down and help us look"?

They blushed and walked to Yumi

Yumi: "Ulrich, Odd, go upstairs and get Chase, Aelita, Jeremie, we got to look for what brought him here"

They all went to do their respective duties,

Odd and Ulrich went upstairs, Odd went inside what appeared to be a little girls room at one point, and Ulrich found Chase sitting in a chair in a little boys room

Ulrich: "Chase"?

Chase didn't answer

Ulrich whispered Odd to come over

Odd: "Chase, what's going on"?

They walked over and tapped him, that's when he slumped out of the chair at the same time Aelita fainted downstairs...

Odd: "Jeremie"!

Yumi ran upstairs and saw Ulrich giving Chase CPR

Yumi: "What's going on in here"?

Odd: "We found him and he fell out of that chair, he dosen't have a pulse"!

Yumi: "Aelita fainted downstairs"!

Odd: "What do we do"?

Thats when Chase's heartbeat was restored, but he was only semi-consious

Yumi: "Go downstairs! Ulrich help me get him down stairs"!

Odd got downstairs just in time to see Aelita wake up

Jeremie: "Whats going on upstairs"?

Odd: "Chase is unconscious"!

Aelita: "What"!

They all ran upstairs and got Chase down, they laid him on the floor

Jeremie: "Chase, can you hear me"?

Their wasn't a reply, but meanwhile Chase was in dreamland

Chase woke up in a bed, the same one from the room

Chase: "What the hell"?

He got up and walked downstairs to see the man from his dream sitting at the dining room table, and a long pink haired woman cooking at the stove

Woman: "Good morning Chase"

Chase: "Good morning"?

Man: "Good morning"

Chase had no idea what to do, so he decided to play along

Chase: "What's today"?

Man: "Tuesday"

Chase: "No! The day of the month"

Man: "The First"

Chase: "Can I borrow that newspaper"?

Man: "Sure"

Chase looked for the date, and saw in was June 1st 1996!

Chase: "This isn't happening!

Thats when he saw a little girl playing outside

Chase: "Can I go outside"?

Woman: "Sure, I'm going outside in a few minutes anyway"

Chase: "Okay thanks"?

He found his coat, and walked outside slowly to the little girl

Chase: "Hello"?

Girl: "Hi Chase"

Chase: "What are you doing? Who are you"?

Girl: "Making snowballs, and you know who I am silly! Want to help me make some more"?

Chase: "Sure"?

Meanwhile, the gang was waiting for him to wake up

Odd: "How long has he been out"?

Ulrich: "About two hours"

Aelita: "Well what's wrong with him"?

Yumi: "I don't know Aelita"

Chase was helping to make snowballs when a black car appeared, two men dressed in black came out at the same time the woman walked out of the house

Chase couldn't hear what they were saying, but then one of the men grabbed her and threw her in the car, they started to drive away as the man, girl, and Chase ran after them

Girl: "Mommy"!

Woman: "Aelita"!

Thats when Chase realized who the girl was, and who the woman and man were to him, his sister, his mother, and his father.

Chase: "Oh my god"!

Thats when he woke up

(REVIEW, or else Voldemort will steal your shampoo)!


	5. Chapter 5, Revelations

Chase woke up after the revelation, a revelation that might change his life forever

Jeremie: "Chase! Guys he's awake"!

Everyone woke up

Odd: "Dude you nearly gave us a heart attack"!

Chase: "Guys does Aelita have any relatives"?

Jeremie: "What"?

Aelita: "What"?

Chase: "Anything, names, phone numbers, birth certificates"?

Jeremie: "Uh, no, we just moved her here"

Odd: "Whats wrong"?

Chase: "Jeremie, Odd, come with me"

Odd: "Okay"?

Chase walked them to the remains of the living room

Jeremie: "Whats this about"?

Chase then told them about what he saw while he was unconsious

Odd: "Wow"

Jeremie: "Wow indeed"

Chase: "What I want to know is what made me see that, and how do I tell her"?

Jeremie: "I don't know and don't tell her yet, it might be nothing"

Chase: "Nothing? I saw pictures upstairs of all of us!"

Odd: "What"!

Jeremie: "Odd, go upstairs and find the photos"

Odd ran upstairs and got several photos

Odd: "Jeremie, I think he's telling the truth"

Jeremie looked at several photos, one of them had Chase during his 1st birthday

Jeremie: Okay Odd, go get Aelita"

Odd went to the other room and got her along with Yumi and Urich

Ulrich: "Whats this about"?

Aelita: "What are those photos"?

Jeremie: "Aelita, I think Chase is related to you"

Aelita: "WHAT"?

Yumi: "Is that true"?

Odd: "Look at the photos"

Aelita grabbed them all before Yumi and Ulrich had a chance

Aelita: "Oh my god! Does that mean I'm from here"?

Jeremie: "I don't know"

Chase: "This- I-, I don't know what to say"

Aelita: "Same here"

Odd: "I found these in a safe upstairs, I don't know what they are"

Chase looked at the objects, then he remembered something and ran outside

Jeremie: "Chase"!  
Aelita: "Follow him"!

They followed him to a wall downstairs

Chase: "Stand back"!

He then broke off a chair leg and broke down the wall,

Inside was a doll, and an old US dollar coin from the year 1910 in mint condition

Aelita: "Mr. Puck"?

Chase: "My lucky coin"?

They met up in Ms. Hertz class

Jeremie: "So he's Aelita's brother, and there's this thing with the doll and the coin"

Chase: "This coin is a US dollar from 1910"

Odd: "Is it worth anything"?

Chase: "Don't even think about it Odd"

That's when Sissi came and took the doll but she failed and it ripped, something fell out of it

Ulrich: "Sorry Sissi, Nice try"

Ulrich gave it to Jeremie

Jeremie: "Its a memory card"

Yumi: "Can you crack it"?

Jeremie: "It'll take some time"

Chase: "Jeremie can I talk to you in private please"?

Jeremie: "Uh sure"

They walked outside

Chase: "Okay I always wanted to say this"!

Jeremie: "What"?

Chase: "You're a good friend, but if you break my sisters heart, I'll break your legs".

Jeremie: "Oh- I- Uh- Okay"?

Chase: "Good, Well what are you waiting for? Go ask her out"!

And with that Chase walked inside while Jeremie had the fear of god put in him. This was going to get interesting...

(REVIEW, or suffer the fate of becoming a bag of potatoes)!


	6. Chapter 6, Carnival

/5:00 PM/

Chase walked inside the cafeteria and to the table

Chase: "Aelita could you go outside? Jeremie wants to see you"

Aelita: "Sure"

She started to walk but Chase stopped her

Chase: "He's going to try and ask you out"

Aelita: "Really? That's great! Thanks!"

Aelita walked, well more like ran outside

Ulrich: "Whats going on"?

Chase: "Jeremie is going to ask her out"

Yumi: "Really"?

Odd: "About time"

Chase: "Odd, Ulrich, twenty Euros says she asks him out"

Odd: "You're on"!

Ulrich: "Why not"?

They all sneaked over to a bush that was near Aelita and Jeremie

Meanwhile about 10 feet away

Aelita: "Jeremie"?

Jeremie: "Yes Aelita"?

Aelita: "Chase said that you wanted to see me"?

Jeremie: "Uh yeah- I- uh"

Aelita: "Jeremie, what do you want to say"?

Jeremie: "Aelita, I- I uh-"

Aelita: "Hm?"

Jeremie: "Uh I- wanted to ask you something"

Aelita: "Yes?"

Jeremie: "Aelita- Will you go- uh"

Aelita: "Jeremie do you want to go out with me"?

Chase and Yumi started snickering while Odd and Ulrich were lucky that their jaws were still attached to them...

Jeremie: "Uh- Yeah- I-"

Aelita: "I think the carnival is in town Tonight, want to go"?

Jeremie: "Uh- yeah"

Aelita: "Great, see you at 7:00"

With that Jeremie froze and Aelita walked back to her room

Chase: "Okay Ulrich, Odd, payment?

They grumbled to themselves while they gave their money to Chase

Chase: "Happy to do business with you guys"

Odd: "Whatever"

Chase: "Easiest 40 dollars in foreign money I ever made"

Ulrich: "I bet"

They walked over to Jeremie and pulled him over to his room...

/6:30 PM/ Jeremie's Room

Jeremie: "Okay Jeremie, stay calm. It's just a date with Aelita"

Chase: "Yeah just a date with Aelita, and I swear to god himself that if you try something, then you better hope that you're a good runner"

Ulrich: "I thought I was good at threats"

Chase: "Jeremie, make sure my sister has fun"

Jeremie: "Got it"

And with that, he left

Odd: "You were joking right"?

Chase: "Nope"

/6:52 PM/ Outside Aelitas dorm

Jeremie knocked

Aelita: "Hi Jeremie"

Jeremie: "Hi ready to go?"

Aelita: "Yep"

They walked outside while Chase, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi stayed hidden about 30 feet behind them

Chase: "Does the camera have enough battery?"

Yumi: "Yep, enough for hours"

Odd: "Chase, what will you do if they start kissing?"

Chase: "Odd, what will you do when I start chasing you?"

Odd: "Never mind"

Ulrich: "I kinda want to see your reaction to it Chase"

Chase: "I'll tell you it won't be pretty"

Yumi: "Chase, when do you think that they will start kissing?"

Chase: "Yumi, when do you think you and Ulrich will start kissing?"

Chase and Odd started laughing while Yumi and Ulrich turned beat red

Yumi/Ulrich: "NOT FUNNY!"

/7:17 PM/

Jeremie and Aelita finally made it to the entrance.

Aelita: "What do you want to do first?"

Jeremie: "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Aelita saw a racing Go-Cart track

Aelita: "How about, those Go-Carts?"

Jeremie: "Okay, I bet I can beat you"

Aelita: "No way!"

Jeremie: "Yes way!"

Aelita: "You're on!"

Jeremie: "Wait, is that Odd?"

Aelita: "Is that Ulrich?"

Jeremie: "Yep"

Meanwhile

Chase: "Go-Carts, I always liked those things"

Odd: "Really?"

Chase: "Yep, I actually used to race them but I'll tell you about it later"

Ulrich: "Guys be quiet I think they're looking right at us!"

Jeremie and Aelita walked over to where they were hiding out at

Jeremie: "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Odd: "It was a good chance to instigate Chase"

Aelita: "Is that a camera?"

Chase: "Yumi thought it was a good idea to film you guys"

Aelita: "Okay well we might as well go and try some rides since we are all here"

Odd: "Anybody up for the Ferris Wheel?"

Jeremie started to look scared

Chase: "Jeremie whats wrong?"

Jeremie: "Scared of heights"

Chase: "There isn't anything to be scared of, If I go on will you go on?"

Jeremie: "I guess"

Chase: "Okay great, I'm going to go on it now"

Chase started to walk over there and Odd followed

Odd: "So, are you afraid of heights?"

Chase: "No just Ferris Wheels, they seem like deathtraps"

Odd: "Why volunteer then"

Chase: "I know Aelita wants to go on, but only if its with Jeremie"

Odd: "Okay, I'll be down here"

Chase: "Okay"

Chase boarded and Ulrich noticed some black streaks of electricity near the main controls

Ulrich: "Guys did you see that?"

Yumi: "See what?"

Ulrich: "I don't know, it looked like black streaks"

Jeremie: "XANA?"

Ulrich: "He hasn't attacked in a while"

Odd: "It could be nothing"

Aelita: "It's never nothing Odd"

When Chase got to the top the Ferris Wheel stopped to let more people on, when all of a sudden it broke free of it's supports and Chase started to roll to the ground while the warriors looked on in a mixture of shock and fear...

(REVIEW! Or be forced to live in a roach motel)!


	7. Chapter 7, Innovation

(Minor curse words but I think its nothing to worry about)...

Chase was tumbling down the Ferris Wheel when he saw a bounce house just out of reach of where it would land.

Chase: "OH CRAAAAAPPPPPPP"!

He jumped while the gang looked on in fear, thankfully he landed right in the middle of the bounce house (It didn't pop for some reason)

Chase: "Holy crap that was awesome!"

Everyone ran to him

Jeremie: "Chase are you alright?"

Chase: "Yep! That was awesome! Can we do it again?"

Ulrich: "Wow you're more crazy than Odd"

Aelita: "So, you're okay?"

Chase: "Never better"

Jeremie: "Okay we need to head to the factory."

Chase: "Yeah lets go"

They all ran to the factory and got to the manhole.

Odd: "So how did you like the ferris wheel?"

Chase: "I thought it was great Odd! maybe I'll make a ride for you later, off the top of the factory"

Yumi: "Stop bickering please, we're almost there"

They got to the end, went into the elevator, and got to the computer room.

Jeremie: "Okay its in the mountain sector this time, I'll virtualize you"

Chase: "Got it"

They got to the scanners and Jeremie virtualized them

Chase: "That's still something to have to get used too"

Ulrich: "Hey you got new weapons!"

Chase: "What?"

It was true

Chase: "It's called a SCAR-L, 5.56 NATO rounds along with an ACOG sight, and a FN40GL grenade launcher"

Odd: "How in the hell do you know what all of that is?"

Chase: "Years of studying my friend"

Aelita: "Is that a sniper rifle on your back?"

Chase: "Oh wow!"

Chase: "M24 sniper weapons system, cartridge is 7.62x51 mm NATO rounds, and it looks like a bad ass rifle to have!"

Ulrich: "Wow, Jeremie where are we going?"

Jeremie: "Head about a mile north, and Chase there is a ridge to the south of the tower if you wanna use the rifle"

Chase: "Got it"

Yumi: "Don't snipers work in pairs?"

Chase: "I can work with a spotter or solo"

They got to the tower

Chase: "Okay I'll take position on that cliff over there, but if you need me just shout because I laid tripwires and mines on the base"

Odd: "Mines?"

Chase: "Mines"

Suddenly lasers shot past them and while the warriors took cover, Chase took the glider and landed on the cliff

He started to whisper to himself while aiming down the scope

Chase: "Okay target is 500 meters in front of Odd"

He took the shot and it was a 'one shot one kill' just like in the military

Chase: "Nice job Chase, okay nest target 24 meters in front of Yumi"

Same result

Chase: "Nice result of innovation Chase"

He continued sniper support and saw a big group of hostiles going towards them...

Chase: "Guys I think I see more Krabs so we need to hurry this up!"

Ulrich: "Aelita get in the tower"

She got in it, deactivated it, and then the light of the return to the past engulfed them...

(REVIEW! Or I'll send a member of the Dark Brotherhood on you!)


	8. Chapter 8, History Class

Jeremie met everyone at the table.

Jeremie: "Hey guys"

Odd: "Hey"

Yumi: "Hey"

Aelita: "Hi Jeremie"

Jeremie sat down next to Aelita and they locked hands

Ulrich: "So its official?"

Jeremie: "Yep"

Aelita: "Yep"

Yumi: "Well I'm happy for you"

Odd: "Hey I just noticed, where's Chase?"

That's when Chase walked in

Chase: "Hey everybody"

Odd: "Where have you been?"

Chase: "Just wanted to see what was on CNN"

Ulrich: "And?"

Chase: "Just some random BS happening in the Middle East and Korea"

Odd: "Ah"

That's when Chase noticed Jeremie and Aelita were making cow eyes at each other

Chase: "So its official?"

Jeremie: "Yep"

Chase: "Good for you, hope you're a fast runner"

Aelita: "Chase!"

Chase: "Just saying, I have a guy dating my sister so yeah"

Odd: "Did you hear about Sissi?"

Ulrich: "What about her?"

Odd: "Jim caught her trying to steal toilet paper out of the women's restroom"

Chase: "I knew they were fakes!"

Ulrich: "What?"

Odd: "What?"

Chase: "Um, nothing"

Ulrich: "Um, alright then?"

Yumi: "So how's the anti-virus coming Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "It's coming along"

Chase: "Okay good, I've been meaning to ask you something"

Jeremie: "What?"

Chase: "If I was in the US, how did I live in France?"

Jeremie: "I'm not sure, Franz Hopper had some very secretive data"

Chase: "I really hope I was born in the US"

Odd: "Why?"

Chase: "I'm a patriot"

that's when the bell rang, time for history class!

Hertz: "Alright class who can tell me when the US did the D-Day landing? Chase?"

Chase: "It wasn't just the United States ma'am"

Hertz: "Excuse me?"

Chase: "Canada, the UK, and Free France, provided everything from soldiers to landing craft, and it was June 6th 1944"

Hertz: "Um, that's right, nice job Chase"

Sissi: " 'cough' Nerd 'cough' "

Chase: "You're not a very good cougher Sissi"

Sissi: "What are you talking about?"

Chase: "Nothing, 'cough' Jersey Shore wannabe 'cough' "

Sissi: "Humph"

The bell rang about 5 minutes later, and Chase met everyone by the coffee machine

Odd: "How did you know that?"

Chase: "Studying"

Thats when he noticed Sissi coming over

Chase: "Excuse me guys"

he stopped her just as she entered the doorway

Chase: "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up,"

She walked away without saying anything

Odd: "Nice job"

Chase: "I try"

Jeremie: "So what do you guys want to do?"

Odd: "Eat"

Ulrich: "Train"

Chase: "Go shopping?"

Yumi/Aelita: "SHOPPING?"

Chase: " 'whispering' Crap I shouldn't have said it out loud"

Aelita: "Can I come?"

Chase: "Yeah but Jeremie has to come too"

Jeremie: "Why?"

Chase: "Look in a mirror, you look like a ghost"

Aelita: "That's, actually kinda true Jeremie"

Jeremie: "Okay I'll go"

Yumi: "Me and Ulrich will come too"

Ulrich: "Wait, you and I?"

Odd: "I might as well come too"

Chase: "Okay lets go"

They left for the shopping district nearby...

(REVIEW! Or I will throw a cookie at you!)


	9. Chapter 9, Shopping

(I DO NOT own any brands, characters, songs, or anything else)

Chase was walking with everyone to the shopping district

Odd: "So did you hear any good songs lately?"

Chase: "Yes"

Odd: "What song?"

Chase: "Hurt, by Johnny Cash"

Ulrich: "He just died not too long ago"

Chase: "He was literally a messiah for country music"

Jeremie: "I heard Total Eclipse of the Heart"

Yumi: "That's my favorite song!"

Aelita: "Yep, me and Jeremie just listened to it in his room this morning"

Chase: "Cool"

They finally got to the district

Chase: "So where to first?"

Jeremie: "How about Gamestop?"

Ulrich: "Sure"

Chase: "Okay then"

They went inside Gamestop

Odd: "I can't choose"

Chase: "I think you'll like Sim's 2"

Odd: "What's it about?"

Chase: "It's a life simulator"

Odd: "Cool"

Chase saw Ulrich was having trouble

Chase: "Need a suggestion?"

Ulrich: "Sure"

Chase: "How about FIFA? It's a soccer game"

Ulrich: "I'll take it"

Chase: "Fair enough"

Now Chase looked for a game for himself

Chase: "How about, there it is!"

He saw a copy of Destroy All Humans!"

Chase: "Old, but fun!"

Jeremie got Star Wars Battlefront 2

Aelita got Mario Cart

Yumi got Mortal Combat

Ulrich got FIFA

Odd got Sims 2

and Chase got Destroy All Humans!

They paid and left for a clothes store and after what seemed like hours, Aelita and Yumi were done picking out clothes.

Odd: "Took long enough?"

Yumi: "Hey! There was a lot of variety!"

Aelita: "There was too many to get!"

Ulrich: "What store is this?"

They started to pass a music store

Chase: "Hey guys, wait here for a second"

He went inside, 5 minutes later he was back out with a country music guitar

Odd: "A guitar?"

Chase: "I used to play one a while ago, so I might as well not get rusty"

Jeremie: "Can you play?"

Chase: "Yep"

Ulrich: "What time is it?"

Aelita: "5:00 so we need to go before Jim goes out"

Yumi: "Alright, I'm going home see yeah later guys"

She left

Chase: "I can play for you guys tomorrow if you want"

Jeremie: "How good can you play?"

Chase: "I'm no Johnny Cash but I'm still pretty good"

Odd: "Okay good"

Jeremie was starting to fall behind so Aelita slowed down to talk to him

Aelita: "What's wrong Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you something"

Aelita: "What is it?"

Jeremie: "Well, our first date was ruined by XANA, so do you want a take two?"

Aelita: "Really?"

Jeremie: "Yep, how about tomorrow night?"

Aelita: "Sure, around 6:00?"

Jeremie: "6:00 it is then"

Aelita: "Can't wait!"

Everybody got to the gate, said their goodbyes (Aelita to Jeremie was a kiss) and they went to their dorms

(REVIEW! or you won't get GTA V!)


	10. Chapter 10, Take two (Part One)

(Still don't own anything)

/3:00 PM/

Jeremie was in his room with Ulrich, Odd, and Chase, getting ready for the date...Again...

Chase: "So here's hoping it will go better than last time"

Jeremie: "I hope so"

Odd: "What are you two doing tonight?"

Jeremie: "I'm thinking a movie"

Ulrich: "What movie?"

Jeremie: "Well she wanted to see the movie 'Air Force One' on my laptop"

Chase: "That is my all-time favorite movie!"

Ulrich: "What is it?"

Chase: "Its about some terrorists hijacking the US presidents plane Air Force One, and the president has to fight them"

Odd: "And its Harrison Ford"

Ulrich: "Harrison Ford?"

Chase: "He's the guy who played Han Solo, and Indiana Jones"

Ulrich: "Ah"

Jeremie: "And we we're going to go out to eat"

Chase: "Good"

Jeremie: "Well, see you guys later. And no following us this time!"

Odd: "Yeah yeah"

Jeremie left his room, meanwhile Yumi and Aelita were talking in Aelita's room

Yumi: "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

Aelita: "I wanted to see the movie 'Air Force One' on his laptop"

Yumi: "Where did you hear about that movie?"

Aelita: "Chase was talking about it earlier"

That's when Jeremie walked in

Jeremie: "Hey Ai, ready to go?"

Aelita: "Ready Jeremie"

Jeremie: "See you Yumi"

Yumi: "See you guys"

They started walking to, well wherever Jeremie had planned to take Aelita too

Aelita: "So where are we going Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "You remember that restaurant that you wanted to try?"

Aelita: "Yes, we're going there?"

Jeremie: "Yep"

Aelita: "Can we see the movie first?"

Jeremie: "Whatever you want"

They walked into Jeremie's room, and watched the movie. Two hours and ten minutes later it was over.

Aelita: "Not a bad movie"

Jeremie: "Chase knows how to pick one"

Aelita: "I liked the part where he told the guy to 'get off my plane'"

Jeremie: "I liked the part where the MiG's and the F15's attack each other"

Aelita: "Ready to go to the restaurant now?"

Jeremie: "Ready when you are"

Aelita: "Great"

They started to walk to the restaurant...

(Sorry it's so short, but it's like 4:00 AM here in Chicago, so I'm going to bed and working on this ASAP)

(And I highly recommend renting Air Force One, It's in my opinion Harrison Ford's best work)

(REVIEW! or be deported to Mongolia!)


	11. Chapter 11, Take Two (Part Two)

(Still don't own anything, except for Chase)

Jeremie and Aelita continued their walk to the restaurant, meanwhile Odd and Chase were watching tv

Chase: So, how is everything?

Odd: Good

Chase: I saw you eyeing a girl a few days ago, who is she?

Odd: Her name is Miranda

Chase: Miranda huh? How many girlfriends do you have at this moment?

Odd: That's classified

Jeremie and Aelita finally got to the restaurant and was seated by the waiter. But Aelita suddenly felt a little guilty.

Aelita: "Jeremie how much did this cost?"

Jeremie: "Don't worry about it, just enjoy the moment"

Aelita: "Well, okay"

The waiter brought their food and put it on their table

Aelita: "So Jeremie, how's the antivirus coming?"

Jeremie: "Well, it's coming along"

Aelita: "You're going to try and work all night again aren't you?"

Jeremie: "You don't want me to?"

Aelita: "No, I really don't"

Jeremie: "But Aelita-"

Aelita: "Jeremie please, I don't want you to work all night anymore"

Jeremie: "Fine, I'll stop working into the night"

Aelita: "Thank you"

They finished their food, paid, and started the walk back to Kadic...

Yumi and Ulrich walked inside Chase's room

Yumi: Hey guys

Chase: Hi

Ulrich: Where's Jeremie and Aelita?

Chase: Date

Yumi: Really? About time!

Odd: I wanted to go, but they wouldn't let me

Ulrich: Why did you want to go with them?

Odd: They went to that new restaurant that opened by the marina

Yumi: Does everything in your life have to revolve around food?

Odd: Yes, yes it does

Jeremie and Aelita made it to the girls dorm

Aelita: "I had a great time tonight"

Jeremie: "Me too"

Aelita: "Can we do it again sometime?"

Jeremie: "Really? I mean uh- yeah I would love to"

Aelita: "Great, see you tomorrow Jeremie"

That's when she kissed him on the lips, made him frozen, and called Ulrich and Chase to bring him back to his room...

(REVIEW! or suffer the fate of ending up like Kenny from South Park!)


	12. Chapter 12, Nightmares

(Still don't own anything except for Chase, and the future character named Jennifer)

Aelita: "Where is he?"

Jeremie: "He has to be here somewhere!"

Ulrich: "I don't see him!"

Jennifer: "He has to be here!"

/Chase was barely awake, he was barely alive.../

Chase: "G- Guys!"

Odd: "Was that him?"

Chase: "GUYS!"

Yumi: "Look over there!"

Jennifer: "CHASE!"

/They started to run,/

/That's when Chase's alarm clock rang, and he woke up.../

/Chase woke up and was covered in sweat, he also was in fear of a dream that never happened.../

/Then he realized it was 6:10, he was late for breakfast, so he got dressed, grabbed his lucky coin, and ran down the stairs.../

/Meanwhile at the lunch table/

Odd: "For the last time, I'm not scrawny, I'm-"

Ulrich: "Svelte, we got it"

Jeremie: "Hey there's Chase"

Yumi: "He doesn't look too good"

Chase: "Hey guys"

Odd: "Hey"

Aelita: "Chase you look horrible"

Chase: "Thanks for the complement"

Aelita: "What? No I meant-"

Chase: " 'chuckles' I was kidding"

Jeremie: "What happened?"

Chase: "A combination of Insomnia and nightmares"

Aelita: "Nightmares?"

Jeremie: "Like what?"

Chase: "The usual, either me dying, or you guys getting hurt, or something like that"

Odd: "Maybe you should see the nurse?"

Chase: "I will if it gets out of hand, until then I'll have to just deal with it"

Ulrich: "Okay then"

Chase: "Jeremie, what were those objects in the safe back at the house?"

Jeremie: "They were memory cards"

Chase: "Memory cards? to what?"

Jememie: "I'm still trying to piece it together"

Chase: "Okay good"

Jeremie: "But you need to get to the nurse"

/Meanwhile at the factory, a scanner opened and a woman fell out../

Chase: "Look Jeremie, I don't think its a problem!"

Aelita: "Chase, you're getting barely any sleep everyone here can tell!"

Chase: "Yeah maybe, but I think it will not be a problem"

Yumi: "It is, and-"

/That's when his laptop beeped.../

Odd: "What's that?"

Jeremie: "We need to get to the factory!"

Chase: "Why?"

Jeremie: "Someone, or something was devirtualized!"

/They wasted no time, they ran to the factory and didn't stop running until they got to the elevator./

Ulrich: "So what do you thinks in the scanner room?"

Chase: "Don't know, but its not getting out"

/They climbed the ladder down into the room/

Odd: "Hey guys, its a girl"

Chase: "Careful, she could be controlled by XANA"

/the girl started to wakeup/

Jennifer: "Where am I?"

Chase: "Easy, who are you?"

Jennifer: "My name is Jennifer Hudson, now where am I?"

Chase: "You don't know where you're at?"

Jeremie '_This sounds a lot like how Chase was when he came here'_

Jennifer: "No, who are you?"

Chase: "My name is Chase Enheart"

Jennifer: "Wait, _the_ Chase Enheart?"

Chase: "Uh, yeah"

Jennifer: "Oh my god everyone is looking for you!"

Chase: "Really?"

Jennifer: "Yeah, the local police is doing searches, and you were on CNN and Fox News"

Chase: "Wow"

Jennifer: "They started a search nationwide, and an AMBER alert was announced"

Chase: "Nice to hear that"

Odd: "Why were they looking for him?"

Jennifer: "He went missing a few weeks ago"

Chase: "Wait, what was the date?"

Jennifer: "August 2nd"

Chase: "Of 2013?"

Jennifer: "Yes"

Chase: "Uh Jennifer, you're in the year 2003"

Jennifer: "Sure I am"

Aelita: "No really, Chase was the same way and he came from the future just like you"

Jennifer: "Okay either you're telling the truth, or I'm on Punked"

Jeremie: "It's the truth"

Chase: "Jennifer I know it's a shock but I need to know what's going on in my world"

Jennifer: "Okay, uh you're parents are refusing to cooperate with the authorities"

Odd: "Why would your parents not help the cops?"

Chase: "I don't want to talk about it"

Ulrich: "Chase why would your parents not help?"

Chase: "I'm going back to Kadic"

Aelita: "Chase, wait"

/But he walked into the elevator and went back to Kadic/

Yumi: "What was that all about?"

Jennifer: "Well since his parents wouldn't cooperate, the police got a warrent and raided their house"

Ulrich: "And?"

Jennifer: "They found evidence that there was a lot of child abuse in the house"

Aelita: "Oh god"

Jennifer: "And the police said that there was a fight before he left"

Yumi: "A fight and he left?"

Jennifer: "Yes, last time anyone saw him he was walking down the road of his house"

Odd: "What kind of evidence did they find?"

Jennifer: "They found lots of drugs and alcohol, and his room was a nightmare"

Jeremie: "No wonder he didn't want to talk about it"

Jennifer: "His parents were arrested a few days ago actually"

Odd: "They aren't his real parents actually"

Jennifer: "What? how?"

Yumi: "Walk with us, we'll explain"

/So they started to walk back to Chase's room and explained the situation to Jennifer/

Jeremie: "-And then my laptop told me that you came out of the scanner"

/They made it to the boys dorm/

Jennifer: "So he and Aelita are siblings?"

Aelita: "Yes"

Jennifer: "Okay that explains a lot, what room is he?"

Jeremie: "Room 213"

/They got to his room and opened the door/

(REVIEW! or be forced to become achmed the dead terrorist!)


	13. Chapter 13, Get Rhythm

(Thank you for the reviews! and Miranda, I hope you don't cry now! lol!)

(and compliments to )

(Still don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer, but I'm going to experiment with a new writing style, just to see if I like it)

/Jeremie opened Chase's door a little, then closed it.../

"What's wrong?" asked Jennifer

"I think he's singing" said Jeremie

/They opened the door just a little and saw Chase playing his guitar.../

Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Get a rock 'n' roll feelin' in your bones  
Put taps on your toes and get gone  
Get rhythm when you get the blues 

/That's when Jennifer started humming the tune/

A Little shoeshine boy never gets low down  
But he's got the dirtiest job in town  
Bendin' low at the peoples' feet  
On the windy corner of the dirty street  
Well, I asked him while he shined my shoes  
How'd he keep from gettin' the blues  
He grinned as he raised his little head  
Popped a shoeshine rag and then he said

Get rhythm when you get the blues  
Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues  
A jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine  
It'll shake all the trouble from your worried mind  
Get rhythm when you get the blues

/Chase did the guitar solo/

Get rhythm when you get the blues  
Come on , get rhythm when you get the blues  
Get a rock 'n' roll feelin' in your bones  
Put taps on your toes and get gone  
Get rhythm when you get the blues

/That's when Chase slid the guitar over his arm like how Joaquin Phoenix did in the movie/

Well, I sat down to listen to the shoeshine boy  
And I thought I was gonna jump for joy  
Slapped on the shoe polish left and right  
He took a shoeshine rag and he held it tight  
He stopped once to wipe the sweat away  
I said you're a mighty little boy to be-a workin' that way  
He said I like it with a big wide grin  
Kept on a poppin' and he said again

/Chase slid the guitar back to his chest/

Get rhythm when you get the blues  
Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues  
It only costs a dime, just a nickel a shoe  
Does a million dollars worth of good for you  
Get rhythm when you get the blues

then Jeremie knocked on the door and nearly gave Chase a heart attack...

"Holy crap Jeremie don't do that!" said Chase

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Odd

"I watched the movie 'Walk The Line' a lot when I was a kid" said Chase

"Well I think you did a great job" said Jennifer

"Hey Chase the school is doing a singing thing next week, want to sing for my band?" asked Odd

"What happened to your old singer?" asked Chase

"Uh, he had to move to Canada" said Odd

"Right, okay I'll do it" said Chase

"Great!" said Odd

"Lunch is gonna be over in 20 minutes" said Ulrich

/That's when Odd went wide eyed, and ran out the door/

"Why is he so fast when he's hungry?" asked Chase

"I have no clue" said Yumi

/That's when they heard Milly and Tamiya giggling/

"Milly, Tamiya, where are you?" asked Chase

"Chase was that you singing?" asked Milly

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" answered Chase

"Oh come on! Tell us!" said Tamiya

"Okay it was me" answered Chase

"Can we use it for the Kadic times?" asked Milly

"I'm gonna guess that I will be heavily annoyed until I say yes" said Chase

"Maybe" said Tamiya

"Okay fine" said Chase

"Great thanks!" said Tamiya

/They ran out of his room and to theirs/

"You let them use your song as a news article?" asked Yumi

"Why not?" asked Chase

"I'm not complaining, it just seemed that you didn't want them to" said Yumi

"I kinda just want to see what happens" said Chase

"Hey, shouldn't we get to the lunchroom? Odd probably ate half of the food already" said Aelita

"Sure, lets go" said Chase

/They started to walk to the lunchroom/

(REVIEW! or be forced to eat a cacao bar!)


	14. Chapter 14, Surprises

(I still don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer)

/The gang continued the walk to the lunchroom, when Jennifer tried to start a conversation/

"So Chase, how did you get here?" asked Jennifer

"I have no clue, one minute I was walking down the street, nest minute I wake up in Lyoko. What about you?" asked Chase

"I was just walking around the Fort Worth stockyards, next thing I know I wake up in the scanner" said Jennifer

"So you're from Texas?" asked Chase

"Dallas to be specific, you?" answered Jennifer

"Chicago" said Chase

"Ah" said Jennifer

"And by the way, you know French? Where did you learn that?" asked Chase

"School, and a lot of internet" said Jennifer

"Ah" said Chase

/So they continued walking when Ulrich pulled Chase back/

"Let me guess, you like her" said Ulrich

"Uh, what?" said Chase

"Its obvious" said Ulrich

"Okay you got me, so what do I do?" asked Chase

"Simple, don't let Odd know about it, and just tell Jennifer you like her" said Ulrich

"Okay got it" said Chase

/They continued walking, but that's when Yumi pulled Jennifer back/

"I know you like Chase" said Yumi

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Jennifer

"I can tell, Jeremie and Aelita can tell too" said Yumi

"Okay I guess I'm caught, but what do I do?" asked Jennifer

"Simple, don't tell Odd, and just tell Chase the truth" said Yumi

"Okay got it" said Jennifer

/They continued the walk to the lunchroom and found Odd at their table, along with about a pound of food in his mouth.../

"Hei Guiys! Whier hav yo ben?" asked Odd

"You need to chew your food Odd" said Chase

"Okay sorry, Where have you been?" asked Odd

"Talking in my room" said Chase

"About what?" asked Odd

"You were there!" said Ulrich

"I just like to know what I missed" said Odd

"It was only like ten minutes ago" said Jennifer

"I know" said Odd

"Okay whatever, how long ago was the last XANA attack?" asked Chase

"About four days ago, why?" said Jeremie

"I think it means that we're due for another one" said Chase

"Hey he's right" said Yumi

"So I guess we need to be extra careful" said Aelita

"I guess so" said Jeremie

/So they all sat down to eat, when Jennifer decided to take Yumi's advise.../

"Hey Chase" said Jennifer

"Yeah?" asked Chase

"I need to talk to you, in private" said Jennifer

"Uh sure" said Chase

/So she led Chase away from the snickers coming from the table and to his room/

/They got to Chase's room/

"So what's this all-

/That's when she kissed him/

(I know its short, but its 4:00 AM (Yes I'm a night owl) here in Chicago, so I'll write more ASAP)

(REVIEW! or be forced to climb Mt. Everest with Dora the Explorer!)


	15. Chapter 15, Reality

(I still don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer)

/Chase just stood there in shock, a big red blush slowly growing on his face along with Jennifer's/

/Jennifer broke the kiss and enjoyed seeing Chase standing there in shock/

"Wow" said Chase

"I know" said Jennifer

"What was that for?" said Chase

"I took Yumi's advise" said Jennifer

"Yumi's advi- ah, now I know what you're talking about" said Chase

"And I'm gonna guess Ulrich gave you some advise" Said Jennifer

"Yep" said Chase

"So now what?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, you wanna go out?" asked Chase

"Sure, when?" asked Jennifer

"How about tomorrow night?" said Chase

"Sure, you wanna watch a movie?" asked Jennifer

"Sure, what movie?" asked Chase

"I was thinking of Red Dawn" said Jennifer

"YOU watch Red Dawn? I love that movie!" said Chase

"Me too!" said Jennifer

"I guess it sounds like a plan" said Chase

"Great, see you later." said Jennifer

/With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of his room/

/Jennifer walked back to the table/

"Well?" asked Yumi

"I did, and he froze" said Jennifer

"Just like Jeremie" said Odd

"Wait, is he still frozen?" asked Ulrich

"I hope not, class starts in about ten minutes" said Jeremie

"I'll go get him" said Aelita

"I'll come too" said Ulrich

/So they got Chase and brought him to history class/

"Okay good morning class" Said Ms. Hertz

"Morning" said most of the class

"Okay now who can tell me what started the cold war? Odd?" said Ms. Hertz

"Uh, everyone got cold?" said Odd

/That got quite a few well deserved laughs/

"No Odd, How about you Chase" said Ms. Hertz

"Well after the second World War, the United States and the Soviet Union became superpowers" said Chase

"Right, and?" said Ms. Hertz

"And to put it simply, the two toughest kids on the block have to fight each other at some point" said Chase

"I'll take that, good job Chase" said Ms. Hertz

/That's when Jeremie opened his laptop/

"XANA attack?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, we need to get to the factory" said Jeremie

"I'll get you guys out, then I'll catch up" said Chase

"What are you planning?" asked Yumi

"You'll see" said Chase

/That's when Chase grabbed his chest/

"Uh, Ms. Hertz" said Chase

"Yes?" said Ms. Hetz

"My chest hurts real bad, can I go-" said Chase

/That's when he slumped out of his chair, not before winking at Jeremie/

"Oh no! somebody go get Jim!" said Ms. Hertz

"We'll go" said Ulrich

"Well go! what are you sitting there for?" said Ms. Hertz

/So they ran out of the room, and about a minute after they left, Chase got up/

"What are you doing?" said Ms. Hertz

"Sorry ma'am" said Chase

/That's when he took off/

"Hey! somebody go get Jim!" said Ms. Hertz

/Chase caught up to them at the manhole/

"Nice job" sad Ulrich

"I try, now whats XANA doing?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure yet" said Jeremie

"Well lets just get this over with" said Yumi

/They climbed down, and ran to the entrance/

"Okay Jennifer, now the rope is a little-"

/That's when she jumped and grabbed the rope, then slid down/

"You coming or what?" asked Jennifer

"Wow" muttered Chase

/They all climbed down, and got to the scanner room/

"Okay the tower is in the Ice sector" said Jeremie

"Got it" said Aelita

"Virtualization" said Jeremie

/They all landed/

"So this is Lyoko?" asked Jennifer

"Yep" said Ulrich

"Hey Chase! you got a new weapon!" said Odd

"What? oh wow I do!" said Chase

/He took it off the strap/

"Lets see, SR47, 7.62x39mm rounds, American, and only seven are known to exist." said Chase

"How do you- never mind what are those on your sides?" asked Ulrich

"It looks like two FN Five-Seven pistols, 5.7x28 mm rounds, and its semi-automatic" said Chase

"Cool" said Odd

"Where is the tower Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"Head east, its about a mile that way" said Jeremie

"Hey Jennifer, is that a Tomahawk?" asked Odd

"It looks like it, oh wow I got a revolver!" said Jennifer

"Okay the towers over there, and a lot of bad guys, so any ideas?" asked Yumi

"How about I flank up there towards that cliff, give cover fire, and rain hell on them" said Chase

"Not bad, lets do it" said Yumi

/So they did Chase's plan, five minutes later it was over/

"That, was easy" said Ulrich

"I know, something's not right here" said Jennifer

"Jeremie do you have eyes on any more bad guys?" asked Chase

/No answer/

"Jeremie?" asked Chase

/No answer/

"Is he alright?" asked Aelita

"I'm not sure, should somebody go check?" asked Yumi

"I'll go, but I need to be devirtualized" said Chase

"No problem!" said Odd

/That's when Odd devirtualized Chase/

"What the hell? Odd you're gonna get payback for that!" said Chase

/Chase ran up to the scanner room/

"Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Over here!" said Jeremie

"Oh my god what happened?" asked Chase

"XANA made a specter, I think he thought I was dead" said Jeremie

"Can you get to the computer?" asked Chase

"I think so, the specter got in the elevator" said Jeremie

"Alright stay here, I'll deal with it" said Chase

/Chase got in the elevator and went up/

(REVIEW! or be forced to have a fear of ladybugs!)


	16. Chapter 16, In the Balance

/Chase rode the elevator up to the factory and got out/

"Where are you?" asked Chase

"Right here" said the specter

/That's when it jumped on him, but Chase managed to kick him off/

"Impressive" said the specter

"I try, now this is your last chance" said Chase

"Chance for what?" asked the specter

"Chance to leave before I kill you" said Chase

/They stood a few feet away from each other for a minute, when the specter charged at Chase/

"DIE!" said the specter

/That's when Chase dodged it, making it hit a wall/

"Ole!" said Chase

"Not bad, its a shame to kill a good warrior" said the specter

"I thought the same" said Chase

/Chase ran towards the specter, and tackled it to the ground/

/Meanwhile at the scanner room/

"Guys can you hear me?" asked Jeremie

"Jeremie? what happened?" asked Ulrich

"Specter, but don't worry Chase is dealing with it right now" said Jeremie

"Oh no! Jeremie we have a problem!" said Aelita

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"I can't get inside the tower!" said Aelita

"Hold on, I'll see what the problem is" said Jeremie

/Meanwhile at the main room of the factory/

"Why won't you die?!" asked the specter

"Because I have reasons not too, you son of a bitch!" said Chase

/The specter kicked Chase off of him and Chase hit a wall, but he dodged in time to miss a punch from the specter/

/In the server room/

"Guys, its an ambush!" said Jeremie

"How?" asked Jennifer

"The tower has bugged coding" said Jeremie

"In French please!" said Odd

"The tower had a false activation! XANA used the moment to get a specter" said Jeremie

"To attack you and Chase!" said Yumi

"Hang on, I'm devirtualizing you guys!" said Jeremie

/In the main room of the factory/

"I can see you're getting fatigued!" said the specter

"I can see that you're going to lose" said Chase

"Killing you will be my triumph!" said the specter

/The specter lunged at Chase/

/In the server room/

"Okay, you guys out?" asked Jeremie

"We're out Jeremie!" said Aelita

"Okay we need to help Chase" said Jeremie

"Why not a return trip?" asked Yumi

"Because the specter will come back unless we finish it off!" said Jeremie

/They started to run to the elevator/

/In the main room, Chase was pushed to the ground and pinned by the specter/

"Its over for you, you hound!" said the specter

/That's when he stabbed Chase with a morphed arm, and then lifted him just in time for the warriors to exit the elevator/

"Let him go!" said Jeremie

"Okay" said the specter

/That's when he threw Chase to the bottom floor of the factory/

"NO!" said Jennifer

/They charge at the specter but before they got him, he disappeared/

"Where did it go?" asked Odd

"Forget about the damn specter! We need to find Chase!" said Ulrich

/They started to run downstairs/

(Man, I just wrote about myself getting stabbed. Wow it feels messed up! lol)

(REVIEW! or be forced to become a specter!)


	17. Chapter 17, Death's Door

/Chase lay on the ground, he could see the massive pool of blood forming around him/

/Jennifer ran ahead of the group, all she wanted was to find Chase/

Aelita: "Where is he?"

Jeremie: "He has to be here somewhere!"

Ulrich: "I don't see him!"

Jennifer: "He has to be here!"

/Chase was barely awake, he was barely alive.../

Chase: "G- Guys!"

Odd: "Was that him?"

Chase: "GUYS!"

Yumi: "Look over there!"

Jennifer: "CHASE!"

/They started to run,/

/Chase could see them coming even though his vision was getting blurry, but he could tell he was about to pass out or die, so he had to make this brief/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

"I'm s- sorry" said Chase

"About what?" asked Jennifer

"I didn't give you that date, (chuckles)" said Chase

"That- that's a lot of blood!" said Yumi

"We'll get you out of here!" said Ulrich

"Ulrich, you and I both know that its not gonna happen" said Chase

"Yes it will!" said Odd

"No you won't, do me a favor Jeremie" said Chase

"Yes, what?" said Jeremie

"Take care of Aelita" said Chase

"No, this isn't goodbye!" said Jennifer

"I'm sorry Jennifer"

/That's when he kissed her as his body went limp, and his breathing stopped, with his last words being "Semper Fi"/

"CHASE!" said Jennifer

/They tried CPR, but after half an hour they gave up/

"He- he's dead!" said Yumi

"N- NO!" said Jennifer who started to sob along with Aelita, but both were consoled by Yumi and Ulrich

"Wait, I have an idea!" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Odd

"His character card, maybe we can bring him back!" said Jeremie

"But you can't bring back dead people, even with the RTTP!" said Ulrich

"It seemed like a longshot, but maybe I can figure it out" said Jeremie

/They rushed him to the server room in desperation/

(REVIEW! or suffer the fate of becoming a kitty cat!)


	18. Chapter 18, Personal Hell

(I still don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer)

/The gang dragged Chase's lifeless body to the elevator, and pressed the down button/

"Jeremie he's dead, there's no bringing him back" said Ulrich

"I think there is" said Jeremie

"You think?" asked Yumi

"Yes I think there is" said Jeremie

/They got to the server room, and dragged Chase next to the computer/

"Okay, there may be a way to bring him back" said Jeremie

"Really?" said Jennifer

"Maybe, but to do it he needs to be sent to Lyoko" said Jeremie

"Sounds simple" said Odd

"Its not, after that you need to get him to a tower" said Jeremie

"Okay, and after that?" asked Aelita

"Then go through his personal hell, and bring him out" said Jeremie

"His personal hell?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, sadly I don't know what it will be, and when you're in it he won't know who you are until we get him out" said Jeremie

"Why?" asked Jennifer

"XANA had a few tricks hidden" said Jeremie

"Okay, lets go" said Yumi

"Good luck" said Jeremie

/They dragged him to the scanner room, put him in a scanner, and sent him to Lyoko/

"Virtualization" said Jeremie

/Chase's limp body landed with a hard thud/

"Ouch" said Odd

"Okay where's the tower?" asked Ulrich

"North, but be careful, XANA is sending a few Krabs" said Jeremie

"I see them!" said Jennifer

"I'll program your vehicles" said Jeremie

/He programed all of them/

"Okay Jen, use Chase's glider" said Ulrich

/She got on, and went straight for the Krabs, needless to say but there wasn't that much left after she was done/

"Holy crap!" said Odd

"What's happening?" asked Jeremie

"Jen dealt with the Krabs" said Yumi

"Okay that was fun, now can we please get my boyfriend to the tower now?" asked Jennifer

"Sure, its over there" said a slightly frightened Odd

/They got to the tower, put Chase in it, and began the trip to his personal hell/

"Okay you should be in, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," said Jeremie

"Good we're in" said Aelita

"Look at this place!" said Ulrich

/It was a warzone, rubble everywhere, along with countless planes and AA fire in the sky/

"Guys, you're in Washington DC" said Jeremie

"What? why DC?" asked Yumi

"Doesn't matter I see his card, he's near the White House" said Jeremie

"Okay how far is it?" asked Jennifer

"About half a mile, and hurry he's fighting somebody!" said Jeremie

"Got it!" said Aelita

/They started the run to the virtual White House/

(REVIEW! or be forced to become a Pink Communist!)


	19. Chapter 19, Whiskey Hotel

(I still don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer)

(Rated T for language and Violence)

/The gang kept running, and they saw something that shocked them/

"What is that?" asked Aelita

"Its a fucking T-90! hide in that store!" said Jennifer

/They ran to the store/

"Whats a T-90?" asked Odd

"A Russian tank" said Jennifer

"Russian? but we're in America right?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, but this is Chase's personal hell, so it looks like it involves Russians" said Jennifer

"I saw a Hammer and Sickle on the tank" said Odd

"I guess it involves Communists as well" said Jennifer

/They saw the T-90 pass, and then they ran to the White House/

"Is that him?" asked Yumi pointing at a Marine

"I think so!" said Odd

"Oh thank god!" said Jennifer

/They ran to Chase, who was hiding behind cover with about Thirty other Marines/

"Get more men on those Two-Forty Bravos, and you get some men on the right flank!" Chase said to a couple of Marines

"Chase!" said Jennifer

"Its Colonel Enheart to you soldier!" said Chase

"Guys don't forget, he can't remember who you are until you get him out!" said Jeremie

"Got it Jeremie" said Aelita

"I guess we just play along" said Odd

"So Ch- Colonel Enheart sir, whats the objective?" asked Ulrich

"You're looking at the high ground soldiers!" said Chase

"Is that what I think it is?!" asked Jennifer

"The Russians are still powering the White House! that means we still have a way to talk to central command, if we can retake it!" said Chase

"What?" asked Yumi

"I want you to get some men, and follow me to the left flank!" said Chase

"Got it!" said Jennifer

"Wait, whats happening?" asked Odd

"Take back Whiskey Hotel at all costs!" said Chase

/They followed Chase across what was left of the south lawn, bullets flying past them the entire time/

"Jeremie what's Whiskey Hotel?" asked Ulrich

"Whiskey Hotel is the NATO name for the White House" said Jeremie

"Ah, that explains it" said Odd

"So I forgot to ask, what happens if we get killed Jeremie?" asked Jennifer

"Just devirtualization" said Jeremie

"That's better than death" said Ulrich

"What unit are you soldiers with?" asked Chase

"Uh, we're with, uh the 86th Lyoko fighters!" said Odd

"86th Lyoko fighters? sounds familiar" said Chase

"You have no idea" said Yumi

"Over there! a door!" said Jennifer

/They all ran to the door to the east wing of the virtual White House/

"Okay, the Hammerdown is going to be in effect in about twenty minutes" said Chase

"Hammerdown?" asked Yumi

"It means we got twenty minutes to get to the roof, or US jets are going to blow us up!" said Jennifer

"So, if we fail we get blown up?" asked Yumi

"And lose the chance to get Chase out of here!" said Ulrich

"Follow me! And kill anybody with a gun that's in your way!" said Chase

/So they plowed across the entire east wing of the White House, passed the press room, and 18 minutes later they got to the roof/

"Get your flares!" said Chase

/Chase and a few other Marines got out their flares, just in time for the planes to see/

"I think we saved Chase" said Jeremie

"When can we leave?" asked Odd

"In about five minutes" said Jeremie

/Chase was talking with the other soldiers, while the gang walked over to the group, who were looking at the Washington Monument/

"So, when we going to Moscow?" asked a Marine

"Not soon enough man, but I know we're gonna burn it down when we get there" said another Marine

"When the time's right Corporal, when the time's right!" said Chase

"Uh Jeremie? How long?" asked Yumi

"Right now" said Jeremie

/So they all were devirtualized, with Chase slumping out of his scanner/

"CHASE!" shouted Jennifer running to kiss him

"Ow, that hurt!" said Chase gladly accepting Jennifer's kiss

"You're okay!" said Ulrich

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Chase

"You don't remember getting stabbed?" asked Yumi

"What? I got stabbed?!" asked Chase

"Do you remember anything at all?" asked Aelita

"I remember kicking ass in Washington DC, but that's it I think" said Chase

"That's it?" asked Jeremie

"That's it" said Chase

"Alright walk with us, we'll explain" said Ulrich

/So they helped him up and walked to the elevator/

(REVIEW! or suffer the fate of being kicked by a donkey!)


	20. Chapter 20, Jen and Chase

/Chase put his arm around Ulrich's shoulder, and was led to the elevator/

"So let me get this straight, that was your personal hell?" asked Odd

"Communist Russian invasion of the United States of America? It sounds about right" said Chase with Jennifer clinging to his arm

"What's with you and Communists?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know, I just don't like them" said Chase

"That's, surprisingly understandable" said Jennifer

/They got out of the elevator and started the walk back to Kadic/

"Hey wait a minute, why no Return Trip?" asked Chase

"Because it makes XANA stronger" said Jeremie

"But what if that specter comes back?" asked Chase with a hint of worry

"If he does, we'll be there to help this time" said Jennifer

"Yeah don't worry, he won't do it again" said Odd

"Thanks" said Chase

/They brought Chase back to his room/

"I have never missed a bed more in my life!" said Chase laying down on his bed

"Same here" said Odd

"Okay I have to ask, why Washington DC?" asked Yumi

"Its America's capital, if it falls, America falls with it" said Chase

"Ah, that explains it" said Yumi

"Okay I think we need to leave" said Jeremie

"Yeah, I have to go and explain to Jim why we all ran out" said Odd

"Okay, see you guys later" said Chase

"Take it easy" said Ulrich

/One by one they all left his room, except Jennifer/

"Jen, whats wrong?" asked Chase

/That's when she slapped him in the face, hard/

"OW! what was that for?" asked Chase who was now rubbing his cheek

"You almost died!" said Jennifer who was now sobbing in his chest

"Jen its okay, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" said Chase

"Promise me!" said Jennifer who was still sobbing

"I promise Jen, I'm not going to leave" said Chase

"Thank you" said Jennifer who was calming down

/They stayed in that position for about another hour, then Jennifer had to leave for the night/

(REVIEW! or be forced to be sent to North Korea!)


	21. Chapter 21, Amnesia Part One

(I still don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer

(I read my reviews, and I left a little surprise for one of my readers) ;)

/Chase woke to the sound of his alarm clock, got dressed and got his coin, and walked to the lunchroom/

/At the lunch table/

"I know Ulrich, but I actually think that girls cute!" said Odd

"Who Miranda?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, in fact I'm thinking of taking her to that pie shop tomorrow" said Odd

"a pie shop?" asked Yumi

"Yeah!" said Odd

"Isn't she like fifteen?" asked Ulrich

"What can I say, I like the older ladies!" said Odd

"That has to be the worst thing I can imagine, two food lovers in a pie shop!" said Jennifer who was chuckling

"Here comes Chase" said Aelita

/Chase walked over, slightly limping, and sat down/

"Hey Chase" said Jeremie

"What's up?" asked Chase

"Nothing, but Odd's got a date tomorrow" said Aelita

"Again?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Odd

"So how's everything?" asked Yumi

"Fine, aside from being sore, and maybe an extra scar it'll be as if it never happened" said Chase

"That's good" said Yumi

"So did you hear about biology?" asked Ulrich

"No, what?" asked Chase

"We get to see something called Nano, I don't know what the rest of it is" said Odd

"_Nanotechnology"_ said Jeremie

"Ah that's right" said Odd

/That's when the bell rang, and they walked to biology/

"Alright who can tell us what Nanotechnology is?" asked Ms. Hertz

"Its a microscopic technology" said Chase

"That's correct Chase" said Ms. Hertz

"Man, it looks like that gel that Odd keeps putting in his hair" said Jennifer

"Hey!" said Odd

"Its kind of true Odd" said Ulrich

/That's when Odd pushed Ulrich and Chase's heads in a couple of open jars of the Nanotechnology/

"You are so gonna pay for that" said Ulrich

"I'm already thinking of revenge" said Chase

/They finished the lesson a half hour later, and at the end of the day they went to bed/

/THE NEXT DAY/

/At the lunch table/

"Hey guys!" said Odd

"Hey, how was the date?" asked Ulrich

"Great! I have never met a girl who could eat that much chocolate pie!" said Odd

"And now I just lost my hunger" said Jennifer

"Hey, where's Chase?" asked Aelita

"He probably just slept through his alarm" said Jeremie

"Wait there he is" said Yumi

"Hey guys" said Chase who was rubbing his head

"Whats wrong with you?" asked Odd

"Headache" said Chase

"You need to see the nurse?" asked Jennifer

"No, I think I'll be okay" said Chase

"Hey Ulrich, are you okay?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I'm-"

/That's when he slumped over/

"Ulrich? ULRICH?" asked Yumi

"Get him to the nurse" said Chase who was feeling woozy

"Okay got it!" said Aelita

/That's when Chase fell to the ground/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

/Chase woke up hours later in the infirmary, right next to Ulrich/

"Hey" said Chase

"Hi" said Ulrich

"Do I know you?" asked Chase

"I don't think so" said Ulrich

"Huh, where are we?" asked Chase

"The Infirmary I think" said Ulrich

/That's when Sissi walked in/

"Hi Ulrich dear" said Sissi

"Do I know you?" asked Ulrich

"Very funny Ulrich" said Sissi

"No really, do I know you?" asked Ulrich

"You don't remember me?" asked Sissi

"No" said Ulrich

/That's when Sissi got an idea/

"Its me, your girlfriend" said Sissi

"Girlfriend?" asked Ulrich

"Yes" said Sissi

"Hey do I know you?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I'm your best friend" said Sissi

"You are?" asked Chase

"Yep, and we all hate the same people" said Sissi

"Who?" asked Chase and Ulrich

"Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jennifer" said Sissi

"I don't remember them, do you?" asked Chase

"No, I wonder why we hate them" said Ulrich

"Don't worry about it" said Sissi

/That's when she got them both up and started the walk to the lunchroom, holding Ulrich's hand/

(REVIEW! or be forced to be Sissis sibling!)


	22. Chapter 22, Amnesia Part Two

(I still don't own anything except for Chase and Jennifer)

/Chase, Sissi, and Ulrich continued walking to the lunchroom, with Sissi holding Ulrich's hand/

/At the lunch table/

"So how long until Chase and Ulrich get out?" asked Odd

"I don't know" said Yumi

"Is it a XANA attack?" asked Jennifer

"It doesn't show an activated tower" said Jeremie

"Wait, is that them?" asked Aelita pointing at them

"Yep, and why is Ulrich holding Sissi's hand?" asked Jennifer

"Oh hell no!" said Yumi

/They all walked outside to Sissi/

"Ulrich what the hell are you doing?!" asked Yumi

"Holding hands with my girlfriend" said Ulrich

/At that time, Yumi lost all color in her face/

"You- I- wha-" said Yumi

"Jealous much?" said Sissi

/That's when Sissi kissed Ulrich, and Yumi ran off with a hurt look on her face/

"Sissi, what was that for?" said Chase

"Because Yumi thinks she's better than me, so I had to remind her why I am in charge!" said Sissi

"Chase why are you hanging out with her?" asked Jennifer

"Because she's my friend" said Chase

"Wait, did you say _friend_?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah" said Chase

"Stop talking to them Chase and Ulrich, lets just go shopping" said Sissi

"You're the boss, boss" said Chase

/They all walked away/

"Something's not right here" said Odd

"Yeah, Chase _HATES_ Sissi" said Jennifer

"I know, I seen him throw knives at a picture of her one time" said Odd

"Wait, what does he do?" asked Aelita

"Never mind, what made them like Sissi all of a sudden?" asked Jeremie

"Odd, didn't you shove their faces in a jar of Nano the other day?" asked Jennifer

"Oh man I did!" said Odd

"It might be XANA" said Aelita

"Okay, I'll get a sample of the Nano's, and find out if this is XANA" said Jeremie

"In the meantime, Aelita, you and me have to go talk to Yumi" said Jennifer

"Right" said Aelita

/Jeremie went to the science building to get the sample with Odd, and Aelita and Jennifer went to talk with Yumi/

/At the science building/

"So Jeremie, what are we looking for?" asked Odd

"(sighs) for the third time Odd, clear bluish jars of Nanotechnology!" said Jeremie

"Got it- aw man!" said Odd

"What?" asked Jeremie

"Its my girlfriend" said Odd

"Wait, Miranda?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, I'll be right back" said Odd

/Odd walked outside to meet her before she walked in/

"Odd? where have you been?" asked Miranda

"Uh- I was just taking care of some stuff" said Odd

"Like?" asked Miranda

"Uh- I was- uh" said Odd

"Odd, tell me!" said Miranda

"Uh- I was eating?" said Odd

"No you weren't! Are you seeing another girl?" asked Miranda

"NO! I was doing something in the science wing" said Odd

"Like?" said Miranda, only a lot more mad

"Uh- I was in a virtual world fighting an evil AI who tries to kill me on TV every week!" said Odd

"_Right_, Now if you won't tell me the truth, I'm not going on a date with you!" said Miranda

"Miranda!" said Odd

/That's when Miranda walked away/

"Aw dammit!" said Odd

/Odd walked back inside the science building/

"What happened?" asked Jeremie

"She got mad at me" said Odd

"Sorry, wait- I got it!" said Jeremie

"You can help me with Miranda?" asked Odd

"What? No! I got the Nanotech!" said Jeremie

"Alright, what now?" asked Odd

"Now we call the girls, and look and see if XANA has something to do with this" said Jeremie

/1 hour later/

"Okay, does XANA have something to do with Chase and Ulrich acting like that?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah" said Jeremie

"Wait, so Ulrich and Sissi aren't dating?" asked Yumi

"No, Sissi probably tricked them or something" said Jeremie

"Oh I am gonna kill her!" said Jennifer

"Well can we get Chase and Ulrich back to normal first?" asked Odd

/That's when they all walked out of Jeremie's room to look for Chase and Ulrich/

(REVIEW! or suffer my wrath!)


	23. Chapter 23, Amnesia Part Three

/Chase, Ulrich, and Sissi were in the shopping district/

"Oh we should go here next!" said Sissi pointing at a clothes store

"Another clothes store?" asked Ulrich

"What was that Ulrich? You know maybe I should leave you for that nice new kid William" said Sissi

"No! I meant to say yes" said Ulrich

"That's better" said Sissi

'_Man what in the name of Ronald Reagan is wrong with this girl? I gotta find a way to slip away from her'_ thought Chase

/That's when Chase saw the gang run from around the corner/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

"Oh thank god!" said Chase

"Where's Ulrich?" asked Jeremie

"Inside that store with Sissi" said Chase

"Do you have your memory back yet?" asked Odd

"No" said Chase

"Damn" said Odd

"Alright, me and Jen will go and get Ulrich, in the meantime Odd, you take Chase back to the factory" said Jeremie

"Right, come on Chase" said Odd

"Got it" said Chase

/Odd led Chase back to the factory where Yumi and Aelita were waiting/

"Okay Chase, remember the server room?" asked Yumi

"Uh, no" said Chase

"How about this computer?" asked Aelita

"No, am I supposed to?" asked Chase

"Yes!" said Odd

/That's when Jeremie, Jennifer, and Ulrich ran in from the elevator, drenched in sweat/

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Yumi

"Sissi, she didn't take to kindly to us stealing Ulrich" said Jeremie

"Where is she?" asked Aelita

"I think we lost her in the forest" said Jennifer

"Good" said Yumi

"Now what?" asked Chase

"Now we're gonna show you a virtual world" said Odd

"Okay?" said Chase

/They led him to the scanner room and virtualized him into Lyoko along with Ulrich/

"Look at this place!" said Chase

"I know!" said Ulrich

"Guys the activated tower is west and you got at least 4 Blocks heading your way, get moving now!" said Jeremie

"You're the boss, boss" said Chase

/They got on their vehicles and started the drive to the tower, when Odd decided to make small talk/

"Hey Jeremie, when are you and Aelita going out again?" asked a grinning Odd

"Odd! Chase and Ulrich have their memory missing, and you're wondering about us?" asked an angry Jeremie

"Hey I'm just asking" said Odd

"And I'm telling you to shut up! Or Miranda will be the least of your worries!" said an angry Aelita

"Do they always do this?" asked Chase

"No, its usually when Odd is acting more stupider than usual" said Yumi

/They got to a cliff overlooking the heavily guarded tower/

"Okay, what should we do Chase?" asked Yumi

"You're asking me?" asked Chase

"Yes! now what do we do?" asked Aelita

"I don't know! I'm the one who has no memory remember?" said Chase

"I know what to do" said Jennifer

"What?" asked Odd

"Me and Chase will stay on the cliff and provide overwatch, while you guys flank them from the east" said Jennifer

"I hope it works" said Aelita

/They went to a rock base on the east flank of the tower while Jen and Chase stayed on the cliff/

"Okay Chase, you remember how to shoot?" asked Jennifer

"I think so" said Chase

"Well I'll spot, and you take them out" said Jennifer

"Got it" said Chase

/At the rock wall/

"Hey, did you notice that Chase is getting a lot of the blunt from XANA?" asked Yumi

"Yeah its weird" said Aelita

"Maybe XANA is a little mad at him" said Odd

"I don't know, but we should keep an eye on him" said Yumi

"What like spying on him?" asked Odd

"Yes, if XANA is gonna keep attacking him or Jennifer, we need to make sure they don't end up dead" said Yumi

/On the cliff/

"Okay guys, we'll take the first shot then you move in, got it?" said Jennifer

"Got it" said Yumi

"Okay, first target is twenty meters in front of Yumi, take the shot" said Jennifer

/Chase shot the Block/

"Good kill" said Jennifer

/At the rock wall/

"Okay go!" said Yumi

/They all moved to the back of the tower and used it for cover/

/at the cliff/

"Okay, take out that Krab" said Jennifer

"Gotcha" said Chase

/He did/

"Okay guys, if we take out the next guy then they'll all notice it" said Jennifer

"Got it, we'll take care of them" said Odd

"Okay, Chase take out the next guy" said Jennifer

"Got it" said Chase

/He killed the Krab, five minutes later all of the enemies were dead/

"Get inside the tower Aelita" said Jennifer

"Wait what?" asked Chase

"Don't worry about it" said Jennifer

/She got in, deactivated it, and they were all back at the lunchroom/

"So Miranda huh?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, she has no memory whatsoever of the science building, so we'll go out again Thursday" said Odd

"That's good, wait here comes Chase" said Yumi

/Chase walked to them, still slightly limping/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"What's up?" asked Odd

"Plotting my revenge on you" said Chase

"Me too" said Ulrich

"What? But I helped give you your memory back!" said Odd

"Yeah, after you helped get it taken away!" said Ulrich

"Aw crap, here comes Sissi" said Odd

/Sissi walked over to them/

"Hey Ulrich dear" said Sissi

"Don't talk to me" said Ulrich

"Well what about you Chase?" said Sissi

"Actually I do need to talk to you about something" said Chase

"Like?" said Sissi

"I need you to wait by the school shed" said Chase

"Why?" asked Sissi

"Just trust me" said Chase

/Sissi gave a wondering look, then started to walk to the shed/

"Why the hell did you talk to her?" asked Yumi

"Herve owed me a couple of favors, and I owed him a few, you guys want to see the show?" asked Chase

/They got the idea of what he was talking about/

"Hell, yes!" said Yumi

/They all ran to a hiding spot that was near the shed/

"Okay, lets sit back and watch" said Chase

/That's when Sissi came to the shed/

"Huh, a note?" asked Sissi

/_Dear Sissi, Ulrich realized what Yumi was like, he's waiting for you inside -Chase/_

"Ulrich is in there?" said Sissi

/Sissi walked inside while the group looked on in wonderment, moments later there was a shriek, and she ran out/

"CHASE!" said Sissi

"But Sissi!" said Herve

"But nothing! NEVER talk about this again!" said Sissi

/She walked off, while the gang was laughing in the hiding spot/

"That- that was a good one Chase!" said Ulrich

"I know! I still can't believe she fell for it!" said Chase

/That's when the bell rang, and they went to their rooms to go to bed/

(REVIEW! Or be forced to get spam mail for a Swedish cookie company!)


	24. Chapter 24, The Russian

_/_Chase was in his room writing in his journal/

_Wed, June 4th 2004_

_It's been about month since I came here to this world, how can a month fly by like that? _

_But in the time I was here I found out quite a few things, _

_like I have a sister I never knew,_

_I'm from this world, (Still trying to figure out how)_

_I have a new love for french potatoes,_

_And I know where Osama Bin Laden is right now. (note to self, NEVER tell Odd or the CIA that he's in Abottabad...)_

_I also made a new enemy, XANA, an evil virus who tries to kill me and my new friends at least once every week, It's like clockwork for christ sakes!  
_

_And I have a new girlfriend, Jennifer Hudson, she's so amazing! she knows everything there is to know about video games, and military tactics, I think I'm in love! But how did I get here along with Jen? That is the question I have been asking myself since I got here. _

_Before I forget, about a week ago I got Herve to kiss Sissi in the shed, she is MAD at me! lol_

_I have to go now, Jeremie just came in and said he has a plan for me and Ulrich to get a little friendly revenge on Odd..._

_Catch you later, -Chase...(PS, get Jennifer those new earrings that she wanted)_

/Chase put away his journal and ran to Jeremie's room/

"So how are we gonna spy on Chase?" asked Ulrich

"Simple, put this camera in his room when he isn't looking" said Jeremie

"Easier said than done" said Yumi

"You have no idea" said Aelita

/Chase arrived in Jeremie's room/

"Alright Jeremie I hope you have a good plan for us" said Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"What do we have to do?" asked Yumi

"Simple" said Jeremie

/That's when a person walked in/

"Everyone, meet Odds girlfriend, Miranda" said Jeremie

"Hello" said Miranda

"Hello" said Chase/Ulrich

"So what are we gonna-"

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"What's that all about?" asked Miranda

"Uh its my alarm, I need to go into town for something" said Jeremie

"Alright, I'll meet you guys later" said Miranda

/Thats when Ulrich, Yumi, Chase, Jennifer, Aelita, and Jeremie ran out of the door, Chase texted Odd/

/At the manhole, right when Odd arived/

"What's happening?" asked Odd

"Something came out of a scanner" said Jeremie

"I have a feeling where this is going" said Chase

"I know, but whatever this is, it needs to stop" said Aelita

/They climbed down, and ran to the factory/

/In the elevator/

"So, what do you think this is?" asked Yumi

"I have no clue in hell, but if its one of XANA's guys he isn't coming out" said Jennifer

/They climbed down and found a boy of at least 14 years old laying on the ground/

"Careful guys" said Jeremie

"Что за черт? Где я?" asked Alexandr

"What did he say?" asked Yumi

"One sec" said Chase

/Chase walked up to him and went knee level/

"Легко Легко, кто ты?" asked Chase

/The gang looked at Chase, dumbfounded/

"Кто вы?" asked Alexandr

"Меня зовут Чейз Enheart, как тебя зовут?" asked Chase

"Alexandr, Alexandr Myakofsky

"You know French? good" said Chase

"Yes, now where am I?" asked Alexandr

"You're in France, Amiens to be precise" said Jennifer

"Amiens?" asked Alexandr

"Yes, now I need to know another thing" said Chase

"What?" asked Alexandr

"What year is it?" asked Chase

"Its September 6th 2013" said Alexandr

"One sec" said Chase

/Chase walked over to the gang and got them all in a group/

"Okay what the hell is going on?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, but I'll end it" said Jeremie

"So what do we tell him?" asked Aelita

"The truth" said Jennifer

/they turned around/

"Okay, Alexandr I don't know how else to say this, but you're in the year 2004" said Chase

"Yeah right, wait, you're serious aren't you?" asked Alexandr

"Yes, sorry mate" said Chase

"You're Russian?" asked Jennifer

"Da" said Alexandr

"Nice" said Odd

"So. now what?" asked Yumi

"Well we can't send him back, so I guess Kadic" said Chase

"That's true" said Ulrich

"Kadic?" asked Alexandr

"A school, just come with us" said Jeremie

"Alright" said Alexandr

/They led him out of the factory, and to Kadic/

(REVIEW! Or be forced to eat 50 cherry pies /I hate those things/!)


	25. Chapter 25, Killer Music

/1 week later/

/In Ulrich and Odd's room/

"Hey Odd do you mind? I'm trying to study!" said Ulrich

"Yeeeeeeeah!" said Odd going to Ulrich's shoulder

"Cut that out! Maybe you forgot, but there's a test tomorrow!" said Ulrich

/Odd kept being annoying, with his headset on full volume/

"Stop!" said Ulrich

"What?" said Odd

"I said I'm trying to study Odd!" said Ulrich

"Come on Ulrich, lighten up!" said Odd

"Well maybe you don't care about your grades, but I do!" said Ulrich

"Ulrich, I like my music and-"

"You know what, I'm going to Chase's for the night!" said Ulrich

/He walked out of the room/

/Ulrich knocked on Chase's door/

"I'm coming" said Chase

/Chase opened the door/

"Whats wrong?" asked Chase

"Odd" said Ulrich

"You don't have to say anymore, I was gonna go out anyway" said Chase

"Why?" asked Ulrich

"I got to get something for Jen, and it's probably gonna take all night to do it" said Chase

"Why all night?" asked Ulrich

"You'll see what I mean, you can take the bed I'm not using it tonight" said Chase

"Thanks" said Ulrich

"Don't mention it" said Chase

/Chase walked through the hall while Ulrich went in Chase's room/

/The next morning/

/At the table/

"So where's Chase?" asked Jennifer

"He said he had to get you something" said Ulrich

"Great, but where's Odd?" asked Jennifer

"That's, a very good question" said Ulrich

"I'll go get him, he probably slept through his alarm again" said Alexandr

"I'll come too" said Jeremie

/Alexandr, Jeremie, and Ulrich went to Odd's room/

/They opened the door and found Odd on the floor/

"ODD!" shouted Ulrich

/1 hour later, the nurses office/

"How is he?" asked Aelita

"Still unresponsive, where's Chase?" asked Yumi

"Still not picking up on his phone" said Alexandr

"Damn" said Ulrich

"Ulrich calm down, Odd's gonna be okay" said Yumi

"Yeah, I hope so" said Ulrich

"So what will happen if he doesn't wake up?" asked Aelita

"There's a good chance he could die" said Jennifer

/That's when Alexandr's phone rang/

"Hello?

Yeah?

How the hell did that happen?

Alright, I'll tell them"

/He hung up/

"That was Chase, Sissi's in the hospital with the same condition, and he's waiting for us there" said Alexandr

"Sissi?" asked Yumi

"Sissi" said Alexandr

/They walked to the hospital, where Chase was waiting out front/

"Guys we have a big problem" said Chase

"Like?" asked Alexandr

"At least three more people have been hospitalized like Sissi and Odd" said Chase

"So, anybody else think XANA?" asked Jennifer

/Jeremie's laptop started beeping/

"Speak of the devil, lets move!" said Jeremie

/They ran to the factory/

/They arrived at the elevator/

"So I wonder-" said Chase

/That's when he was hit by something/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

/They ran to his side/

"Are you okay?" asked Yumi

"I'm fine, what the hell was that?" asked Chase

"Me!" said the specter

/It jumped down from the balcony/

"Aw crap not you again!" said Jeremie

"DIE!" said the specter

/It threw a piece of debris, but Chase and the others dodged it/

"Nice try" said Chase

"This time I'll make sure you die!" said the specter

"Guys get downstairs now!" said Chase

"I'm staying" said Alexandr

"Me too!" said Jennifer

"No! He's mine!" said Chase

"You sure?" asked Yumi

"Revenge is a specialty of mine!" said Chase

/They all went down the elevator and left Chase to deal with the specter/

"Alright you son of a bitch, its time for some American justice!" said Chase

/That's when Chase charged and tackled it/

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" said Chase

/Chase started hitting its head on the ground, he did it again, and again, and again/

/In Lyoko/

"Jeremie where's the tower?" asked Jennifer

"East, and hurry, because Chase is doing a lot of damage to the specter"

"Got it" said Alexandr

/They ran to the tower/

/In the computer room/

/Chase got out of the elevator, battered and bruised/

"Chase are you alright?" asked Jeremie

"The specter isn't going to bother us again!" said Chase

"Alright, I'll send you into Lyoko" said Jeremie

/Chase ran down into the scanner room/

/In Lyoko/

"Guys, Chase took care of the specter, he's coming in a few minutes" said Jeremie

"Roger that" said Jennifer

"So he got stabbed by a specter?" asked Alexandr

"Yes, he actually died and-" said Ulrich

"Everyone pulled me out of my personal hell" said Chase

"What was in it?" asked Alexandr

"Communist invasion of the United States" said Chase

"Communist?" asked Alexandr

"Communist as turnips and gulags" said Chase

Alright enough of that, what's the plan?" asked Yumi

"Alright, I want a flanking move through that slot canyon by three people" said Chase

"And?" asked Ulrich

"I also want two sniper on those cliffs over there, and Alexandr?" said Chase

"Yes?" asked Alexandr

"I want you to be the distraction" said Chase

"Sure- wait, what?" asked Alexandr

"Just get on the overwing!" said Chase

/Alexandr got on the overwing while everyone went to their respective positions/

"Everybody ready?" asked Chase

"Ready" said Yumi

"Lets hope this works" said Chase

/Alexandr drove the wing over to a big group of Krabs, shouted something in Russian at them, and lured them to the canyon/

"I see at least five seafood platters heading this way!" said Ulrich

"Copy" said Chase

/The Krabs went in the canyon/

"Weapons free!" said Chase

/five minutes later, the Krabs were destroyed/

"Alright Aelita, get in the tower!" said Jennifer

/She ran in and the return trip was activated

/At the lunch table/

"That is the last time I listen to that kind of music!" said Odd

"Relax Odd at least you didn't die, like me!" said Chase

"I know, but I almost died!" said Odd

"_Almost_ Odd, I actually did remember?" asked Chase

"Yeah I guess you got me there" said Odd

"So anybody got the score for the history test?" asked Ulrich

"99.8" said Aelita

"99.7" said Jeremie

"34.1" said Odd

/The gang looked at him/

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Alexandr with a chuckle

/Everyone laughed at that/

(REVIEW! or be forced to live a life as an awful Commie!)


	26. Chapter 26, Compromised?

/1 week later/

/Chase and the gang were inside the computer room/

"Alright, so you're sure the specter's dead?" asked Jeremie

"I bashed his head on the ground, repeatedly, so yeah I'm sure" said Chase

"Remind me never to make you mad" said Odd

"Well, what now?" asked Alexandr

"Now we should see what brought you three here" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed in his computer, suddenly a beeping noise went off/

"Oh no" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Chase

"This is impossible!" said Jeremie

"Tell us Belpois!" said Alexandr

"All of you, are from this world, different places, but the same time" said Jeremie

"Alright whats the part you're not telling us?" asked Chase

"This code here, FH, see it? Its not supposed to be there" said Jeremie

"In French please?" asked Jennifer

"I'm thinking someone brought you all here, someone who knows about Lyoko" said Jeremie

/There was a silence in the room/

"Do you know who?" asked Ulrich

"No, but there is some good news" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Yumi

"Whoever it was, left evidence" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"Another code, called SCIPIO" said Jeremie

"SCIPIO?" asked Odd

"(Sighs) General Scipio was a leading general in the Roman Republic, and was responsible for the destruction of Cartridge" said Chase

"How do you know stuff like this?" asked Odd

"Simple, I pay attention in history class" said Chase

"Right, but why is a Roman Republic generals name in Lyoko?" asked Jeremie

"One way to find out, you should send me in" said Chase

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremie

"I love being the guinea pig" said Chase with a chuckle

/Chase went to the scanner room, and was sent into Lyoko/


	27. Chapter 27, Carthige

/Chase virtualized in the forest sector/

"Okay Jeremie, where to?" asked Chase

"You need to go East" said Jeremie

"Roger, am I gonna expect hostiles?" asked Chase

"Probably not, but I'd keep my finger on the trigger if I were you" said Jeremie

"Copy" said Chase

/Chase ran until he hit a cliff/

"Uh Jeremie, I can't go any farther" said Chase

"I know, just wait there for Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita" said Jeremie

"Copy, just hurry before I'm compromised" said Chase

/They virtualized/

"Don't worry, they'll be there soon" said Jeremie

"Roger that, I see them" said Chase

"So this is Lyoko?" asked William

"Who the hell is this?" asked Chase

"William Dunbar, he's the new guy" said Yumi

"Alright, nice to meet you" said Chase

"Same here" said William

"So whats this all about Einstein?" said Odd

"I typed in the code, do you see anything?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, yeah it looks like, a big white ball?" said Chase

/The ball came and took them to Cartridge/

"Wow that didn't feel good!" said Chase

"Where are we?" asked Ulrich

"I'm not sure" said Jeremie

"Wow this sword rocks! So where are the monsters?" said William

"This isn't a game William, If we fail then the world gets taken over!" said Aelita

"Sorry" said William

"Well we should look for a way out" said Alexandr

"So we're gonna look around?" asked Chase

"I guess so" said Aelita

/They all ran inside/

"And down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again!" said Chase

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Alice in Wonderland" said Chase

"Never heard of it" said William

/They got to a three way fork in the road/

"Alright, we should split up" said Chase

"Okay, where are all of us going?" asked Yumi

"Me, Alex, and Jen will take the left, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich got the right" said Chase

"Me and William got the middle" said Aelita

/They split up to explore/

(Review, Or North Korea will nuke Scottsdale Arizona!)


	28. Chapter 28, XANA's Thrall

/Aelita and William were walking through a slot opening in Carthige/

"So, Chase, Jennifer, and Alex are from a different world?" asked William

"I don't know, but they are all from the future, 2013 to be precise" said Aelita

"Ah, that explains a lot" said William

"And Chase is my brother" said Aelita

"That explains a lot more" said William

/On the left path/

"So... William huh?" asked Chase

"I guess so" said Jeremie on the intercom

"How did he find out about Lyoko?" asked Chase

"While you were inside your hell he followed us, and I met him just in time before he touched the computer" said Jeremie

"Huh" said Chase

/Chase, Jennifer, and Alexandr got to a cliff face/

"Alright, you guys go help everyone else, I'll take a sniping position here" said Chase

"Got it" said Jennifer

/They left for the other groups while Chase got set up/

"Alright Jeremie I'm set up on a cliff, let me know when we leave" said Chase

"Got it" said Jeremie

/On the right group/

"So when we get out of here, how are we gonna get those cameras in Chase's room?" asked Ulrich

"Wait for a bathroom break?" said Odd

"That's, actually a good idea" said Yumi

"Odd had a good idea? This needs to be put in the history books!" said Ulrich

"Yeah Yeah" said Odd

"Wait, here comes Jen and Alex" said Yumi

/Jen and Alex ran to them/

"Okay we find anything?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, we saw this huge room on the way over here" said Yumi

"We saw it too, Chase has a sniper position set up there" said Alexandr

"Okay, lets head over there" said Ulrich

/They ran to the room/

/On the left path/

"Jeremie did anybody find anything?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, Ulrich said they found a big room, and everybody is heading there now" said Jeremie

"Alright, we'll head over there" said Aelita

/Aelita and William ran to the room/

/Everybody minus Chase met up at the room/

"Okay Jeremie what is this place?" asked Alexandr

"I'm not sure, it looks like a huge memory storage collection room" said Jeremie

"Memory collection?" asked Chase who was still on the cliff

"Yep, wait, something is heading towards you, fast" said Jeremie

"Get in cover!" said Jennifer

"Chase you got a good shot?" asked Yumi

"Copy, I have a good LOS on the courtyard" said Chase

"LOS?" asked William

"Line Of Sight, I speak in military terms a lot" said Chase

"Roger that" said William

"I like you already" said Chase

/They saw a giant jellyfish thing approach them/

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Alexandr

"Chase can you kill it?" asked Ulrich

"Can't, I got no good line of sight, No kill, No kill" said Chase

"Guys run!" said Jeremie

"Why?" asked Ulrich

"He has friends" said Jeremie

/They all ran except for William and Aelita/

"William what the hell are you doing?" asked Aelita

"He doesn't look so tough!" said William

"William I don't know what it does!" said Jeremie

"I think its easy to kill!" said William

"William stay away from that thing!" said Aelita

/William was picked up by the Scyphozoa, after a few moments he was dropped to the ground/

"William?" asked Aelita

/No answer/

"William?" asked Aelita

/William looked up, XANA's symbol in his eyes/

"Oh no" said Aelita

/Aelita tried to run but was cornered by the Scyphozoa and William/

"No!" said Aelita

/That's when a bullet hit the Scyphozoa and forced it and William to retreat/

"You can thank me later" said Chase helping up Aelita

"We need to get out of here!" said Aelita

"Jeremie where's William?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, but you need to get out of there! Head east and be careful!" said Jeremie

"Dammit! Alright lets go princess!" said Chase

/Now for Jeremie, it was already bad when Aelita was in danger on Lyoko and Earth, but now that they have been dating for several weeks, that worry magnified by a thousand/

/They ran to the platform, with monsters chasing them/

"What the hell happened? And where's William?" asked Yumi

"Later, right now we need to get out of here!" said Chase

"I typed the code, get ready!" said Jeremie

"Look there's the ball!" said Jennifer

"Move it! double time!" said Chase

/They got in the transporter, and got back to Lyoko/

"Goddammit!" said Chase

"Where the hell happened?" asked Alexandr

"That goddamn jellyfish happened!" said Chase

"Where's William?" asked Odd

"That thing made XANA take control of him" said Aelita

"What!?" said Yumi

"Yeah, and I'm going back in! Jeremie type in the code!" said Chase walking back to the cliff

"You are not going back in there" said Alexandr

"Why the hell not?!" asked Chase

"Because XANA has control over that entire place, It'll be near impossible to find William" said Jeremie

"(Sighs) How long til we can get him out?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, but we will don't worry" said Jeremie

/They were virtualized back to Earth/

"Dammit" said Chase

"Why are you so pissed?" asked Odd

"I failed, American Marines don't fail" said Chase

"Marine?" asked Odd

"I went to military school for awhile" said Chase

"You gonna be alright?" asked Jennifer

"I hope so" said Chase

/That's when he walked out of the scanner room, and into the elevator/

"Whats up with him?" asked Alexandr

"I guess he thinks that he failed" said Ulrich

"Failed? There wasn't anything he could do" said Alexandr

"I know" said Yumi

"Well is there anything we can do for him?" asked Aelita

"I think so, lets head to his room" said Jennifer

/They started walking back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE, LOVE ME!)


	29. Chapter 29, Stealth

/Chase was in his room, thinking about the events of the last few hours/

"God dammit" whispered Chase

/He heard a knock on his door/

"What?" asked Chase

"Its me and Aelita, Jeremie, and Alex, can we come in?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, the door's unlocked" said Chase

/They opened the door/

"Chase whats wrong?" asked Jennifer

"Pissed" said Chase

"We'll get William back" said Alexandr

"Yeah? Not until XANA makes him attack all of us on Lyoko" said Chase

"That's, actually a good point" said Alexandr

"Alex, shut it" said Jennifer

"Chase don't worry, XANA won't keep him for long" said Aelita

"You sure?" asked Chase

"We are" said Jeremie

/There was a silence for a short moment/

"Thanks" said Chase

"No problem" said Alexandr

"Now about that world, what the hell was it?" asked Chase

"Carthige" said Jeremie

"Huh, never figured XANA to be a fan of Roman history" said Chase

"I'm thinking he didn't make it, but moved in it" said Jeremie

"You're saying someone built it for him?" asked Chase

"I'm pretty sure" said Jeremie

/Another short silence/

"What about that other code, FH?" asked Chase

"We actually were going to go and check it out now, you wanna come with us?" asked Aelita

"Sure" said Chase

/They texted Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi and told them to meet them at the factory/

/At the server room/

"Alright, so we found XANA's house?" asked Odd

"Yep, and that jellyfish thing" said Chase

"_Scyphozoa _Odd" said Jeremie

"Well it looks like a jellyfish" said Odd

"Okay whatever, so what do we do now Einstein?" asked Chase

"Find out what this FH code is" said Jeremie

/After about two hours, the computer beeped/

"I think I got it" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

"Its not a code, its a person!" said Jeremie

"A person? who?" asked Yumi

"A man, named Franz Hopper" said Jeremie

"Franz Hopper? Sounds familiar" said Chase

"I think I can dig up more info on him, but it'll take some time" said Jeremie

"In the meantime, we still didn't find anything in Carthige, somebody should go back in" said Aelita

"I'll do it" said Chase

"You sure?" asked Alexandr

"I'm the only one here who knows how to pull off a stealth operation" said Chase

"Alright, head down to the scanners" said Jeremie

"Got it" said Chase

/Chase went to the scanner room, and was virtualized/

"Alright, head west and I'll type in the code" said Jeremie

"And if you run into the Scyphozoa, just run" said Aelita

"You don't need to tell me twice" said Chase

/Chase ran to the cliff/

"Okay type it" said Chase

"Okay, SCIPIO" said Jeremie

/The transporter came and took Chase to Carthige/

"Okay where to?" asked Chase

"North and be careful, William is still there somewhere" said Jeremie

"Got it" said Chase

/Chase started running north/

/In the server room/

"Alright, I'm gonna go and plant the cameras" said Yumi

"I'll come too" said Ulrich

/They left/

"So, there's no chance that the jellyfish is gonna get him, right?" asked Odd

"Its still there somewhere so I don't know, it depends on how fast of a runner he is" said Jeremie

/In Carthige/

"Okay I think I see something" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"It looks like a panel of some sort" said Chase

"Alright, get over there" said Jeremie

"Yes sir" said a sarcastic Chase

/He ran to the panel/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	30. Chapter 30, Franz?

/Chase got to the panel/

"I hope you're right about this Einstein" said Chase

"I usually am" said Jeremie

/Chase touched the panel, all of a sudden it started glowing/

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Chase

/It emitted a force which pushed Chase to the ground, and a pink orb came out/

"What the hell?" asked Chase

"Hello Chase" said the orb

"What the hell are you?" asked Chase

"Chase? Chase what are you talking to?" asked Jeremie

"I have no fucking clue Belpois!" said Chase

"Chase I need you to listen to me" said the orb

"Okay" said Chase

"My name is Franz Hopper, I need your help" said Franz

"What do need help with?" asked Chase

"To try and destroy XANA" said Franz floating away

"Where are you going?" asked Chase

"There is no time just follow me!" said Franz

/Chase ran after Franz/

/In the server room/

"I don't believe it! Its Franz Hopper!" said Jeremie

"Who the hell is Franz Hopper?" asked Alexandr

"I'm not sure, but I think he had something to do with making Lyoko!" said Jeremie

"Huh, that's something" said Ulrich

"Wait a minute, somethings wrong" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Odd

"I think XANA's up to no good!" said Jeremie

"Alright send us in!" said Aelita

/In Carthige/

"Hurry!" said Franz

"Where are we going?" asked Chase

"Over here" said Franz

/Chase saw a big pink bubble/

"What the hell is that?" asked Chase

"A simulation bubble" said Franz

"Jeremie are you getting this?" asked Chase

"I've already sent in everybody, If something goes wrong you'll get help" said Jeremie

"Roger that, I'm going in" said Chase

/Chase walked in just as the gang virtualized/

/In Lyoko/

"Is he here?" asked Ulrich

"He's already inside!" said Jeremie

"Dammit" said Alexandr

"How did XANA manage to imitate your voice?" asked Yumi

"I don't know, but he needs to get out of there!" said Jeremie

/In the simulation bubble/

/Chase landed, and saw his old house in Chicago/

"What, the, hell, is this?!" asked Chase

/Chase walked to the front door, and went inside/

"Hello?" asked Chase

/He heard a piano/

"What the fuck is that? We don't have a piano" said Chase

/He followed the sound, and saw a man sitting in front of the piano/

"Who are you?" asked Chase

"I'm glad you're here Chase" said the man

"Wait a minute, you're the guy from my nightmares! You're my father!" said Chase

"Yes, I'm Franz Hopper" said Franz

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	31. Chapter 31, The Truth

/Chase just stood there in shock/

"You- I- what?" asked Chase

"I said I'm your father" said Franz

"But, Aelita's my sister, so-" said Chase

"She's my daughter also" said Franz

/Chase just stood there for a moment, trying to piece it all together/

"It all makes since, the nightmares, the codes, the flashbacks, everything!" said Chase

"Chase I'm sorry about-" said Franz

"You're sorry? Why the hell was I in Chicago when I had a life in Paris?!" asked Chase

"Look, the French and American governments were after us, I had no choice!" Pleaded Franz

"No choice?! You send me into the future, and Aelita into a virtual prison, both of us for ten years and separated?!" said an infuriated Chase

"Look Chase-" said Franz

"Sorry _dad_, But I really don't want to talk right now!" said Chase

/That's when Chase ran out of the house, and out of the simulation/

"Look there he is!" said Jennifer

"Chase? What happened?" asked Jeremie

"Long story, just get me out of here" said Chase

/They were all devirtualized/

/In the scanner room/

"Chase what happened?" asked Alexandr

"Franz Hopper happened" said Chase

"Franz Hopper?" asked Jeremie

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have said dad" said Chase sarcasticly

"Dad? Wait, you're not his son are you?" asked Jennifer

"That's what the bastard said" said Chase

"So if I'm your sister? Then I have a father?" asked Aelita

"It looks like it" said Chase

"Chase, why do you look so mad?" asked Odd

"Because it means that I spent the last ten years living something that I should never have experienced!" said Chase

"And I was put into Lyoko, for ten years!" said Aelita realizing it

/The room went silent/

"There had to be a good reason" said Alexandr

"He said something about the French and American governments after us" said Chase

"The French and American governments? Jeremie was it really Franz or was it XANA pulling tricks on us?" asked Jennifer

"I didn't see any trace of XANA in the simulation bubble, so I'm pretty sure it was really Franz" said Jeremie

/There was another short silence/

"What now?" asked Chase

"Now we work on getting Franz and William out" said Jeremie

"Good, I wanna see XANA burn for all of this!" said Chase

/They all went into the elevator and back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	32. Chapter 32, The Journal

/two days later/

/Chase woke up with a start, then he got dressed/

/At the lunch table/

"Is it working?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, signal casting five by five" said Jeremie

"You think of everything don't you" said Aelita

/Jeremie responded by putting his arm around her neck, and got a kiss on the cheek/

"So what is he doing?" asked Ulrich

"Watching TV, I think its CNN" said Jeremie

/They looked at the computer, and sure enough there was Chase watching CNN, then going to get his journal/

"Is that a journal?" asked Alexandr

"Yes it is" said Aelita

"Should we grab it when he's not looking?" asked Odd

"That's not gonna happen, its invasion of privacy!" said Jennifer

"We need to know what happened in Chicago to him" said Yumi

"Well can't we ask him?" asked Jennifer

"He's not going to answer, he's a little too secretive about things like that" said Ulrich

"Well... fine, but we're putting it back when we don't need it anymore, got it?" asked Jennifer

"Got it" said everyone

/They walked to Ulrich and Odd's room since it was only three doors down from Chase's/

"When does he usually leave?" asked Jeremie

"In three, two, one, now" said Jennifer

/They saw him walk out/

"How do you know things like this?" asked Odd

/Jennifer just made a grin, and they all went inside Chase's room/

"Where is it?" asked Ulrich

"If I were him, I'd put it somewhere where nobody would find it" said Jennifer

"His mattress?" asked Odd

/They looked under it, and sure enough they found it/

"Okay, lets get out of here" said Alexandr

/They opened the door, and went to Jeremie's room/

"What's the first entry?" asked Yumi

"Okay here it is,_ Thursday, December 11th, 2010, So.. I have this journal I got for myself, I have no idea what to put in it, and_-" said Jeremie

"Lets just skip to the night he left" said Jennifer

"When was that?" asked Aelita

"August 6th I think" said Jennifer

"Okay here it is

_/Tuesday, August 6th, 2013_

_I got in a fight with my father today, all because I went to hang out with my friend Nick, of course I got a beating when I got home but I'm used to it now. God, when can this nightmare end?/ _Said Jeremie

"Good lord" said Alexandr

"What's the worst entry?" asked Aelita

"I think he said the worst day of his life was June 17th 2011" said Jennifer

"Okay find it" said Odd

"Here it is" said Jeremie

/_Friday, June 17th, 2011_

_Goddammit what happened today? _

_My father dies, and my mother take it out on me? How did I have anything to do with it? Was it my fault? _

_She's actually thinking of dating again, dad just died and she wants to see other people?/ _said Jeremie

"Oh my god" said Aelita

"Maybe we should-" said Yumi

"Should what?" asked Chase

/The gang turned around fast, and saw Chase standing there/

"How long were you standing there?" asked Ulrich

"Around the part where I saw you break into my room and came here to ask why, I guess I know now" said Chase

"Why didn't you tell us about your father?" asked Alexandr

"Because I didn't want to talk about it, and another question, Why the hell are you going through my stuff?" asked Chase

"We were worried" said Yumi

"Worried? Well the next time you're worrying, tell me!" said Chase

"Who was the guy your mother ended up with?" asked Ulrich

"An asshole named Henry Jameson" said Chase

"What did he do to you?" asked Alexandr

/Chase lifted up his sleve and showed the scars on his arm/

"Lets just say, I had to go to the hospital a lot" said Chase

"Oh my god" said Jennifer

"I'm sorry" said Jeremie

"Don't be, at least you know why I'm not so enthusiastic about going back to my world" said Chase

/They looked at each other, and gave Chase a group hug/

"Uh guys, I'm not, not really a hug person" said Chase

/That's when Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"XANA again?" asked Yumi

"Yep, lets go" said Jeremie

/They ran out the door/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	33. Chapter 33, A Fine Mess (Part One)

/Chase destroyed a Krab, when he saw Aelita get inside the tower/

/Inside the scanner room, Ulrich was flipping a coin and guessing/

"Heads, Chase comes out first" said Ulrich

/That's when Odd came out/

"Looks like I was wrong/

"What are you talking about Ulrich?" asked Chase in Odds body

/The gang stood there in shock/

/That's when Yumi's body came out/

"Yumi?" asked Jeremie

"What's wrong Einstein?" asked Odd in Yumi's body

/The gang got a bigger shock from that/

/That's when Chase's body came out, and Chase was shocked/

"What the fuck am I doing over there?!" asked Chase in Odd's body

"Why am I in your body?!" asked Yumi in Chase's body

"Everybody calm down! I'll figure this thing out" said Jeremie

/In the server room/

"It looks like XANA had a few tricks hidden" said Jeremie

"You're telling me, forget Washington DC, this is my nightmare!" said Chase in Odd's body

"Hey! I happen to like my body!" said Odd in Yumi's body

"Please say you weren't referring to my body" said Yumi in Chase's body

"Okay, it looks like you're gonna have to stay like this for a day" said Jeremie

"A DAY?!" asked Chase in Odd's body

"At least" said Jeremie

"Damn" said Odd in Yumi's body

"What now?" asked Yumi in Chase's body

"Now you got to act like whoever the hell's body you're in, we got class in twenty minutes" said Jeremie

/They exited the factory, and Jennifer stopped Chase/

"What's wrong?" asked Chase in Odd's body

"I heard that when Ulrich went to your room, you left to get something for me" said Jennifer

"Aw crap, I wanted it to be a surprise" said Chase in Odd's body

"What is the surprise?" asked Jennifer

"Well, I kinda got you those earrings that you liked" said Chase in Odd's body

"Really?" asked Jennifer

/That's when she tried to pull Chase in for a kiss, when he stopped her/

"Whats wrong?" asked Jennifer

"You really want to kiss Odd's lips?" asked Chase in Odd's body

"Good point, I'll save it for later" said Jennifer

/And with that, they went to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	34. Chapter 34, A Fine Mess (Part Two)

/Chase was still in Odd's body, Yumi was in Chase's, and Odd was in Yumi's/

/At the gate to Kadic/

"What do I do today?" asked Yumi

"Just the three B's, Bacon, Bath, and Bed, in that order" said Chase

"You go by the three B's too?" asked Odd

"You go by them?" asked Chase

"Yes! B buddies!" said Odd

/They high fived/

"Ugh, why do I even bother?" asked Yumi

"Relax, its only a day" said Aelita

"But its a day in Odd's body! Its worse than my worst nightmare!" said Chase

"Whatever" said Odd

"Alright, now do you know how to use chopsticks?" asked Yumi

"Yep!" said Odd

"What about Japanese? can you speak it?" asked Yumi

"Yumi wa i, watashi wa sore o hanasu hōhō o shitte iru!" said Odd

"How do you- never mind, just don't screw up!" said Yumi

"Got it" said Odd

/Odd walked away towards Yumi's house/

"Okay Chase, what do I do?" asked Yumi

"Simple, Internet, TV, and bed, but you have to put bath and bacon in there somewhere" said Chase

"Got it, well see you guys later" said Yumi

/She walked away towards Chase's room/

"I have to go to Odd's room don't I?" asked Chase

"Yep, unless you have a problem with my room?" said Jennifer

"But, what if Jim sees Oddme in your room?" asked Chase

"Its saturday tomorrow, remember?" asked Jennifer

"Ah yeah, okay I'll go and get my things, see you guys later" said Chase

/He left/

"Okay, how are we gonna get them all back to normal?" asked Ulrich

"I think they have to go to a tower on Lyoko, but it still has to be a day before we can do it" said Jeremie

"Well I hope it hurries, I don't want my boyfriend to look like Odd" said Jennifer

"I really don't blame you" said Aelita

"Yeah" said Alexandr

/They all went to their respective rooms/

/Jennifer's room, 10:57 pm/

"I have missed this bed!" said Jennifer jumping in her bed

"I don't blame you" said Chase

"So, where are you sleeping?" asked Jennifer

"I'll sleep on the floor" said Chase

"But-" Jennifer said as Chase shushed her

"I'd never forgive myself for making you sleep on the floor, now get to bed" said Chase

"Yes sir" said Jennifer sarcasticly

"I love it when you do that" said Chase setting a blanket and pillow on the floor

"I know you do, but I have to say, I really hate that body" said Jennifer

"I have to agree with you on that, I'm not an Odd person I guess" said Chase

/They chuckled a little/

"Alright goodnight Chase" said Jennifer

"Goodnight Jen" said Chase

/Jen laid there for several minutes, trying to decide if she should say something or not/

"Chase? you still awake?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, whats wrong Jen?" asked Chase

"I love you" said Jennifer

/Chase's heart skipped a beat/

"I love you too" said Chase

/He got up and gave her a big hug in place of a kiss/

/In Chase's room/

"Alright, so now I have to watch CNN? Weird" said Yumi

/She sat for about twenty minutes watching CNN/

"This, is, so, boring! Why does Chase watch this?" asked Yumi

/At Yumi's house/

"What's wrong Yumi? You barely touched your food" asked Yumi's mother

"Oh, um I'm fine" said Odd

"Does this involve that Ulrich boy you've been talking about a lot lately?" asked Yumi's father

"Yumi's got a boyfriend! Yumi's got a boyfriend!" said Hiroki

"Um, may I be excused? I'm really tired" asked Odd

"Sure Yumi, goodnight" said Yumi's mother

"Goodnight" said Odd

/Odd went upstairs, and went to bed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	35. Chapter 35, A Fine Mess (Part Three)

/Chase woke up with a start/

"Oh no it wasn't a dream, dammit" said Chase

/He looked over and saw Jennifer still sleeping/

"Huh, its 7:04? I gotta wake her up" said Chase

/He walked over to her and started pushing her a little/

"Jen? Jen its time to get up" said Chase

"(Yawns) Hey" said Jennifer

"Hi" said Chase

"So, I guess it wasn't a dream" said Jennifer

"Sadly no, I can't wait to get out of Odd" said Chase

"Okay, that sounded so freaking weird" said Jennifer laughing

"That's not funny" said Chase chuckling

"I thought it was, what time is it?" asked Jennifer

"7:05, We gotta get to breakfast" said Chase

"That's what I've been waiting to hear!" said Jennifer

/They got up, got dressed, and walked out towards the lunchroom/

"So why didn't you tell us about your father?" asked Jennifer closing the door

"I don't know, I guess I thought everyone had enough to worry about" said Chase

"We're your friends, I'm your girlfriend, if you need to talk then just tell us" said Jennifer

"Okay" said Chase

/That's when they saw Sissi/

"Ah crap its Sissi" said Chase

"Well well, if it isn't the other American imperialist" said Sissi

"If it isn't the French nationalist bitch" said Jennifer

"How dare you, wait until my father hears about this!" said Sissi

"Oh I can't wait! Maybe he should hear about how you're stealing the toilet paper out of the bathroom!" said Jennifer

/That's when Sissi walked away/

"What a bitch!" said Jennifer

"You should have seen her the first day I got here" said Chase

"(Laughing) Let me guess, she said something about how we invade any country we like" said Jennifer

"How did you know?" asked Chase

/They started laughing, and got to the lunchroom/

/At the lunch table/

"I hate being Chase" said Yumi

"Its better than being Odd" said Alexandr

"Hey!" said Odd

"Here they come" said Ulrich

/Jennifer and Chase sat down/

"So I guess I'm gonna have to eat like Odd?" asked Chase

"Yep, I hope you have his stomach" said Aelita

/Chase looked at his body, and saw that Odd barely touched his food/

"What's wrong with you?" asked Chase

"I don't have my stomach, I'm not eating until I get it back" said Odd

"Ah I understand, hey Yumi, how is it being me?" asked Chase

"Its so boring! I don't know how you stand it! Um, no offense Chase, said Yumi

"None taken (Chuckles), Odd what do you usually eat?" asked Chase

"Six pancakes and a lot of bacon" said Odd

"Okay I'm gonna get me some pancakes and bacon" said Chase

/Chase walked to the line/

"So how long until we're back to normal?" asked Yumi

"We have to wait only a few more hours" said Jeremie

/Chase sat down with a tray of pancakes and bacon/

"Wow, is that how much you eat Odd?" asked Alexandr

"Every day!" said Odd

"Jesus, this is gonna take a while" said Chase

"Good luck with that" said Aelita

"Thanks sis" said Chase

/He started eating/

"Back in the motherland, we never ate like that" said Alexandr

"Well if I ever go back to the United States, I'm taking you with to show you what freedom looks like" said Chase

"Freedom? sure" said Alexandr

"It has more than Russia" said Chase

"Okay what do we do after this?" asked Ulrich

"We wait a few hours, and then head to the factory to fix them" said Aelita

"Good, I really don't want to be Odd" said Chase

"Now you know what I deal with!" said Ulrich

/They all laughed/

"Oh no" said Odd

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Its my girlfriend" said Odd

"Miranda?" asked Yumi

"Shit, what do I do?" asked Chase

"Pretend to be me" said Odd

"What?" asked Chase

"Go go, before she comes over here!" said Odd

"Jen do you-" said Chase

"It's alright Chase" said Jennifer

/Chase walked out of the cafeteria/

"Odd!" said Miranda

"Oh um, hi Miranda" said Chase with his best Odd voice

"I can't wait for that date tonight" said Miranda

"I can't either" said Chase

"Okay I got to go, I'll talk to you later Oddball" said Miranda

/That's when she kissed Chase on the cheek and walked away/

/Chase walked back into the cafeteria/

"She called me Oddball" said Chase

"You're nickname is Oddball?!" asked Ulrich

"Its not very funny" said Odd

"Oddball?!" asked Aelita

"I don't think its that funny" said Odd

"You know what, you're right its not funny, its hilarious!" said Chase

/Everyone laughed/

"She said something about a date tonight" said Chase

"Ah man that's right!" said Odd

"What?" asked Jeremie

"I kinda forgot we had a date tonight" said Odd

"Aw crap, what now?" asked Chase

"I guess you have a date" said Jeremie

"WHAT? but we have to go to the factory later!" said Chase

"We'll think of a way to get you away from it, until then I'd pick a place to go" said Jeremie

"Dammit, you owe me for this Odd" said Chase

"I know I do" said Odd

/The bell rang/

"We got class" said Yumi

"Well lets go" said Alexandr

/They walked to class/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	36. Chapter 36, A Fine Mess (Part Four)

/Chase and the gang were in his room, getting ready for what was supposed to be Odd's date/

"So where are you taking her?" asked Odd

"A movie about pie or something like that" said Chase

"She has a very unhealthy obsession about pie" said Alexandr

"Alright, we'll get you out of there when we can, and then we'll get you to the factory" said Jeremie

"Wait, why not just not do the date, and just go to the factory?" asked Chase

"You really don't want to make her mad, just trust me on that" said Odd

"Okay whatever, I guess I gotta go get Miranda" said Chase

"Okay, have fun" said Ulrich

"Jen, you know I don't want to do this right?" asked Chase

"Its fine, you can owe me later" said Jennifer with a wink

"I love it when you do that, okay see you guys later" said Chase

"Alexandr, Jen, and Odd will follow you and tell you when its time to go" said Jeremie

/Chase walked out the door/

/Chase walked to the gates of Kadic, and saw Miranda/

"Hi Oddball!" said Miranda

"Oh um, hi Miranda" said Chase

"So where you taking me?" asked Miranda

"A movie" said Chase

"The one about chocolate pie?" asked Miranda

"Yes" said Chase

"Yay!" said Miranda

/Miranda took Chase's hand and started walking towards the movie theater, meanwhile, Alexandr, Jennifer and Odd were still following/

"How long until we can get him away from her?" asked Jennifer

"In about twenty minutes, why?" asked Alexandr

"I just hate seeing them together" said Jennifer

"Its not like he enjoys it, and plus I didn't take you as a jealous type" said Odd

"Odd, I didn't take you as a guy who wanted a fist in his face" said Jennifer

"I'm gonna be quiet now" said a slightly scared Odd

/Chase and Miranda got to the theater/

"Oh I can't wait to see this!" said Miranda

"I can't either" said Chase with very little enthusiasm

"What did you say?" asked Miranda

"What?" asked Chase

"Odd Della Robia are you saying you don't want to be here?!" asked Miranda

"Wait what? No I didn't say that!" said Chase

"Oh good, I thought you did" said Miranda

/As they walked inside Chase started thinking to himself/

"_This chick is crazy! Nice to see Odd knows how to pick them"_ thought Chase

/Outside the theater/

"Okay, its time to get him" said Odd

"Good, I can't wait" said Jennifer

/They walked inside/

/In the movie room #7/

"I love this part!" said Miranda

"Miranda, could you keep it down a little please?" asked Chase

"Odd be quiet! people are trying to watch this!" said Miranda

/Chase saw the gang walk in/

"Um Miranda, I got to go to the bathroom" said Chase

"Alright fine" said Miranda

/Chase ran out the theater to the gang/

"Took you guys long enough" said Chase

"Well I didn't care much for you with my girlfriend either" said Odd

"Can we please get to the factory now?" asked Alexandr

"Sure" said Jennifer

/They started running to the factory/

/At the factory/

"Okay, the tower is in the forest sector" said Jeremie

"The forest sector?" asked Odd

"Yes, and we gotta do this quick before XANA knows what we're going to do" said Jeremie

"Got it, lets go" said Aelita

/They all got inside the scanners/

"Virtualization" said Jeremie

/They landed/

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" asked Yumi

"What?" asked Jeremie

"I'm in Chase's Lyoko form" said Yumi

"Yeah I'm in Yumis" said Odd

"I'm in Odds" said Chase

"Okay, I guess you just have to deal with it" said Jeremie

"Got it Jeremie, hey Odd how do I use these arrows?" asked Chase

"Just aim, it works all the time" said Odd

"Chase how in the hell do you shoot this thing?" asked Yumi holding an M4A1

"Simple, just aim and cock it, then pull the trigger" said Chase

"Are we done? then lets go" said Alexandr

/They ran to the tower/

/At a cliff face of the tower/

"What do we do now?" asked Yumi

"Well since we are all mixed up, Yumi, you stay up here with Jen" said Chase

"Got it" said Yumi and Jennifer

"Odd, you and Alexandr take the left flank" said Chase

"Sure thing" said Odd

"And Ulrich, you're with me and Aelita on the right flank" said Chase

"Good" said Ulrich

/They all went to their respective places/

"Okay, time for the attack, Jen, Yumi, take out those Krabs on the face of the tower" said Chase

"Um how do I use this?" asked Yumi holding an M27

"Aim and shoot, and be careful it has a lot of recoil" said Jennifer

"Got it" said Yumi

/They took out the Krabs/

"Now's your chance Aelita!" said Chase

/She ran inside and deactivated the tower/

/At the outside of the cafeteria/

"All I gotta say is thank god that's over with!" said Chase

"Tell me about it" said Yumi

"I like it when you're you" said Jennifer leaning on Chase's chest

"I know, I like it too" said Chase putting his arm around her neck

/That's when Milly and Tamiya walked over/

"Yumi what do you have to say about these pictures?" asked Milly

"Pictures?" asked Yumi grabbing the pictures

"Um Yumi maybe yo shouldn't look at those" said Odd

/It was too late, Yumi grabbed the pics and saw it was her leaning on Ulrich/

"Um Yumi, find your happy place!" said Odd

"Good luck buddy" said Ulrich

"ODD!" said Yumi

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	37. Chapter 37, A Typical Day

/Chase woke up in his room/

"(Yawns)" said Chase

/He heard a knock on his door/

"I'm coming" said Chase

/He opened the door and saw Jennifer/

"Hey Jen" said Chase

"Hi" said Chase

/Jen walked up to him and kissed him on the lips/

"So what did I do to deserve this awesome wake up call?" asked Chase

"You owed me remember? but anyway its twenty minutes til breakfast" said Jennifer

"Gotcha, I'll see you there" said Chase

/She closed the door and walked back to the cafeteria/

/At the lunch table/

"I think you French know how to make a croissant" said Alexandr

"And you Russians know how to make a good Vodka" said Odd

"But we know how to make a great hat" said Alexandr

"What? no you don't!" said Odd

"Please don't start the countries argument again!" said Yumi

/Jennifer sat down/

"What about a countries argument?" asked Jennifer

"They started arguing about a day after me, Chase, and Odd switched bodies" said Yumi

"Its been only three days, do they have anything better to do?" asked Aelita

"I hope not" said Jeremie

"Well what about Chase? doesn't he have anything to say about America or something?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, but I think he doesn't want to argue with a person he knows he'll win against, (coughs) Odd (coughs)" said Jennifer

"Whatever" said Odd

/Chase walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"Hey" said everyone

"What were you talking about?" asked Chase

"Odd thinks that he could win in an argument against you" said Aelita

"Really? About what?" asked Chase

"About which countries were better" said Jeremie

"Well I think that's crazy" said Chase

"Thank you!" said Yumi

"I mean after all, America will win" said Chase

"Ugh" said Yumi

"Okay whatever, so where are you taking me?" said Jennifer

"I heard of this great bistro on main street, you like Italian?" asked Chase

"I love Italian!" said Jennifer

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Alexandr

"We're going on a date" said Jennifer

"Good" said Aelita

"So Italian? Can I come?" asked Odd

"No, just no" said Chase

"So that thing with switching bodies, how was it?" asked Jeremie

"Horrible" said Chase

"Terrible" said Yumi

"It was fun" said Odd

"It was fun?!" asked Yumi

"Yeah, Hiroki kept going on and on about Ulrich being your boyfriend" said Odd

/Yumi and Ulrich blushed/

"And don't get me started on how he said that you talked about Ulrich every second of every-" said Odd

"Odd shut it!" said Yumi

/That's when the bell rang/

/In Ms. Hertz's class/

"Who can tell me when the Russian Empire became the Soviet Union? Yes Chase?" asked Ms. Hertz

"The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was started by a revolution lead by Vladimir Lenin, and it officially started in 1924" said Chase

"Very good Chase" said Ms. Hertz

"Nerd" whispered Sissi

"Jersey Shore slut" whispered Chase

"(Tisk)" said Sissi

/The bell rang and Chase met the gang at the coffee machine/

"How did you know that?" asked Odd

"Studying" said Chase

"Okay I'm heading back to my room" said Jeremie

"I'll come too" said Aelita

/They left/

"I know she's just trying to stop Jeremie from staying up all night" said Yumi

/Three hours later, Chase's room/

"So this Italian place, is it any good?" asked Jennifer

"Best, Pizza, Ever!" said Chase

"I'll take your word for it" said Jennifer

/They left Chase's room/

/In Jeremie's room/

"Jeremie Belpois I don't want my boyfriend to stay up all night again!" said Aelita

"But, Aelita" said Jeremie

"But nothing! You are not staying up all night!" said Aelita

"Okay, I won't" said a slightly fearful Jeremie

"Thank you" said Aelita

"Okay I turned off the computer, now what?" asked Jeremie

"You are taking a nice, long, nap" said Aelita

/She kissed him on the lips, and he fell back into his bed, then Aelita turned off the light and walked out the door/

/In Chase's room, 11:23 pm/

"I'm glad you liked the bistro" said Chase

"I loved it" said Jennifer

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow" said Chase

"See you later" said Jennifer

/She opened the door, and made a small yelp, then closed the door/

"What is it?" asked Chase

"I saw Jim! I don't think I can get back to my room!" said Jennifer

/Chase was thoughtful for a minute/

"Well, I guess you can sleep in here, You can wake up early and sneak back to your room" said Chase

/Jennifer grinned at the idea while Chase moved over in his bed/

/Jennifer lied down on the bed/

"Night Jen" said Chase

"Night Chase, love you" said Jen

"Love you too" said Chase

/They fell asleep/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	38. Chapter 38, Tribute

/Jennifer woke up, she noticed it was time for breakfast/

"Chase, hey Chase get up" said Jennifer

"(Yawns) Hey Jennifer" said Chase

"Hi" said Jennifer

/Jennifer gave Chase a kiss/

"What time is it?" asked Chase

"Breakfast time" said Jennifer

"My favorite part of the day" said Chase

/They got up, got dressed, and walked to the lunchroom/

/At the lunch table/

"So how was your date?" asked Aelita

"It was great, I pranked Chase so good" said Jennifer

"How?" asked Odd

"I shoved his face in his pizza" said Jennifer

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"I saw the humor in it, we laughed" said Chase

"Good" said Jeremie

"So how's getting William and Franz out coming?" asked Alexandr

"Its coming along, but its still going to take a while" said Jeremie

"What about my mother? We still don't even know who she is, let alone if she's even alive" said Chase

"I think her name was Anthea Hopper" said Jeremie

"Okay, well thank god its Friday" said Chase

"That was a little random, but I agree" said Odd

"I'm gonna head back to my room, if you need me I'll be there" said Chase

"See ya" said everyone

/In Chase's room/

_/Tuesday, September 11th, 2004_

_Its been over a year since I arrived in this world, or is it the past? Its confusing..._

_In that time I found a new meaning to friendship, pride, heroics, love, and other things that sound VERY corny._

_On a related note, its the 12th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks, or is it the third since its 2004? You know what, I'm gonna say the third anniversary._

_All I know is that we won't have to worry about Bin Laden until May 1st 2011. Rest In Pieces...Jerk :)_

_Crap I have to go, its time for me and my friends to go to the mall..._

_Catch you later - Chase_

/Chase put away his journal and walked out of his door/

(RIP to all of the victims of September 11th 2001, WE WILL NEVER FORGET)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	39. Chapter 39, The Mall

(I still don't own any brands, the show, or names. But I do own Chase, Jennifer, and Alexandr/

/Chase put away his journal, and walked out of his room/

"So where's the mall?" asked Alexandr

"Its only a few miles away" said Jennifer

"Lets go" said Chase locking his door

/They walked out of the dorms, and out of Kadic/

"So why are we going to the mall?" asked Ulrich

"Might as well, its a Saturday" said Aelita

"Yeah, and It'll give me some time to check out that new military surplus store" said Chase

"Military surplus?" asked Odd

"Its when the military sells backpacks, badges, jackets, stuff like that" said Ulrich

"Ah, but more importantly, where's the food court?" said Odd

"(Sighs) its on the west end of the mall" said Chase

"Good, good" said Odd

/After about a ten minute walk, they arrived at the mall/

"Alright where too first?" asked Jeremie

"Food court" said Odd

/That's when Chase's and Yumi's stomachs started grumbling/

"For once Odd had a good idea" said Yumi

"I'm kinda hungry too" said Chase

"Alright we'll meet you guys at the military store" said Jeremie

"Gotcha" said Jennifer

/Chase, Yumi, Odd, Jennifer, and Ulrich walked to the food court/

"How can you eat that much food?" asked Jennifer looking at Odd

"She's got a point, you've already had at least three second servings" said Yumi

"I don't know" said Odd

/That's when the song 'Video Killed the Radio Star' started playing on the loudspeakers/

"Oh hell yeah this is my jam!" said Chase

"You like this song?" asked Ulrich

"No school like the old school" said Chase

"Damn right" said Jennifer

"Alright are we done eating yet? I want to get to the military store" said Yumi

"Sure" said Ulrich

/They got up and started walking to the military surplus store/

/At the store/

"There they are" said Alexandr

"What?" asked Yumi

"Nothing, just wondering where you were" said Aelita

/They walked inside/

"Oh wow look at that" said Chase

"What?" asked Alexandr

"Its a badge for the SAD" said Chase

"SAD?" asked Alexandr

"Special Activities Division, its part of the CIA" said Chase

"Aw yeah, the imperialist war mongers" said Alexandr

"Well, the Russians should have played nice and stopped Communism from expanding" said Chase

"What are you talking about? stop the spread of the greatest system the world has ever seen?" asked Alexandr

"If by great you meant gulags, mass executions, torture, secret wiretaps, and hatred of the west, then yes that is what I'm talking about" said Chase

"And whats so great about the west?" asked Alexandr

"We invented Television, Automobiles, Airplanes, Democracy, Liberty, and the hamburger" said Chase

"The hamburger, are you freaking kidding me?" asked Alexandr

"Its better than the turnips and vodka that you were forced to eat and drink for about eighty years" said Chase

/At the other side of the store/

"What do you think about this?" asked Jennifer holding up a pair of combat boots to Aelita and Yumi

"Um, I don't know, put it as a maybe" said Yumi

"Okay, how about this?" asked Jennifer holding up a KA-BAR knife

"Why do you want a knife?" asked Aelita

"Just in case of a XANA attack, Chase has one of these too" said Jennifer

"Really?" asked Yumi

"Yep, I think he even has a gun hidden in the factory" said Jennifer

"Where did he get a gun?" asked Aelita

"He said he knew a guy" said Jennifer

"What kind is it?" asked Aelita

"It was a M1911" said Jennifer

"Oh I saw one of those, I loved it!" said Yumi

"I know, Its my favorite gun" said Jennifer

/Where Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd was/

"Look at that" said Odd pointing at a AK47

"Yeah, or how about that?" asked Ulrich pointing at a HP Browning

"Whats with all of the third world guns here?" asked Odd

"I think they get them from captured Taliban and Al Qaeda fighters in Afganistan and Iraq" said Jeremie

"Really? That's cool, kill the terrorist and take his gun" said Ulrich

"Yep, I don't think they deserve mercy" said Chase walking over

"Why do you hate those guys?" asked Jeremie

"All of the crap America and the rest of the world had to put up with in the past thirty years" said Chase

"Like?" asked Odd

"Like the USS Cole bombing, 9/11, the Boston Bombings, I can go on and on" said Chase

"Boston Bombings?" asked Ulrich

"It happens in the future, the bastards blew up a bomb at the Boston marathon, and its a long story" said Chase

"Really? I'm sorry" said Odd

"Don't be, one of the suspects dies and the other is in custody" said Chase

"Good" said Ulrich

"Yeah, I fully support the enhanced interrogations program" said Chase

"What? Why?" asked Jeremie

"Because those bastards treat innocent civilians like animals, why should we be any different to them?" asked Chase

/With Jennifer, Aelita, and Yumi/

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Yumi

"Probably military history, or guns, or something" said Jennifer

"Yeah, I wonder what Jeremie likes in this store?" said Aelita

"You're gonna get him something?" asked Jennifer

"He got me this bracelet a week ago, I want to get him something" said Aelita showing them the bracelet

"Wow that looks great" said Yumi

"That's what I said" said Aelita

"Okay you girls ready to go?" asked Ulrich and the guys walking to them

"Yeah, I think I want to go back to Kadic now" said Jennifer

"Not yet, I want to get this" said Aelita holding up a military style watch

"Ooh I like that" said Chase

"Yeah, me too" said Odd

/They paid and left/

/At the gates to Kadic/

"Alright, I've got homework, see you guys later" said Ulrich

/He left/

"Uh, Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"Yes princess?" asked Jeremie

"I got this for you" said Aelita giving him the watch

"You didn't have to get me anything Aelita" said Jeremie

"I know, but you gave me this bracelet and I wanted to return the favor" said Aelita

"Well, I appreciate it, thank you" said Jeremie

/They kissed and went to their respective rooms/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	40. Chapter 40, Seeing The Future

/At the lunch table/

"So what did you get?" asked Ulrich

"I got a giant cookie from the bakery in the mall" said Odd

"A giant cookie?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Odd

"Sweet, literally" said Chase

"So I think I got some information on Anthea Hopper" said Jeremie

"Really? What was it?" asked Jennifer

"We have to go to the factory to see it" said Aelita

"Okay good" said Chase

/They all got up and started walking to the factory/

/In the server room/

"Alright whats the info?" asked Ulrich

"Anthea Hopper is alive, but I have no clue where she is" said Jeremie

"We think there might be something in Lyoko that could tell us her location" said Aelita

"What sector?" asked Yumi

"Somewhere in Carthige" said Jeremie

"So we have to watch out for William?" said Chase

"Yep" said Aelita

"Okay, who's up for it?" asked Jeremie

"I'll go" said Chase

"I'm coming too" said Jennifer

"Okay we only needed two people, get in the scanners" said Jeremie

/They virtualized in Lyoko/

"Okay, I'm typing in the code" said Jeremie

/The transporter came and took Chase and Jennifer to Carthige/

"We made it Jeremie" said Jennifer

"I want you to head northeast, and look for a podium" said Jeremie

"Got it, lets go Jen" said Chase

/They ran northeast/

/They got to the podium/

"Okay we're here, now what?" asked Jennifer

"I think you have to touch the podium" said Jeremie

"Wait, what happens if we touch it?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure, but it should tell us where Anthea is" said Jeremie

"Well you should send everyone else, if this goes south then I think we should have help" said Jennifer

"Got it, Yumi, Alexandr, and Ulrich is coming in" said Jeremie

/Twenty minutes later, they met up with Chase and Jennifer/

"Okay we're here Jeremie" said Yumi

"I'll touch the podium" said Chase reaching his hand out

"What are you doing?" asked Ulrich stopping his hand

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" said Chase

/Chase touched the podium and he froze, then he started glowing/

"Chase? Chase?!" asked Jennifer

"He can't hear you, I don't know where he is!" said Jeremie

"Then I'm going in" said Jennifer

/She touched the podium, and she started glowing/

/In the simulation/

/Chase and Jennifer landed with a hard thud/

"Ow!" said Chase

"Chase! are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah I'm fine, but where the hell are we?" asked Chase

"Oh wow" said Jennifer

/They looked around, and saw they were in a house, a really nice looking house/

"I hear voices!" said a whispering Chase

"Get in that closet" said a whispering Jennifer

/They got inside the closet, and saw a very familiar face walk in the room/

"What, the, hell?!" asked Chase

"Hey Jen have you seen my hat?" asked Chase#2

"Did you check the dresser?" asked Jennifer#2

/Chase and Jennifer were in shock/

"Uh, I don't see it" said Chase#2

"Well how about the closet?" asked Jennifer#2

"I already checked" said Chase#2

"Wait I see it in here" said Jennifer#2

"Okay thanks" said Chase#2

/Chase#2 walked out of the room, and Chase and Jennifer fell out of the closet/

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Jennifer

"I'm not sure, but we need to get out of here" said Chase

"Oh my god" said Jennifer

"What?" asked Chase

"Look at that picture on the dresser" said Jennifer

/Chase walked over, and saw him and her, wearing a suit and tie and bridal gowns/

"Oh, my, god" said Chase

"I- We aren't- are we?" asked Jennifer with wide eyes

"I think we are" said Chase with wide eyes

"So, we're married?" asked Jennifer

"It looks like it" said Chase

"Holy hell" said Jennifer

"Hey I know what building that is!" said Chase

"Where?" asked Jennifer

"That's the Chicago courthouse" said Chase

/They heard the doorknob moving, and they had just enough time to run back into the closet/

"So I never thought Jeremie and Aelita would move to the states" said Chase#2

"Jeremie and Aelita? I never thought Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi would move here!" said Jennifer#2

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to Alexandr?" said Chase#2

"Last I heard, he moved back to Moscow or something" said Jennifer#2

/They heard whining/

"Looks like your son wants you" said Jennifer#2

/Jennifer and Chase got an even bigger shock from that sentence/

/In Carthige/

"How long have they been like that?" asked Yumi

"About an hour" said Ulrich

"Yeah, maybe we should try and get them out" said Odd

"Way ahead of you Odd, They'll be out in about ten minutes" said Jeremie

/In the simulation/

"What the hell did you say!?" asked Chase

"I said I think your son wants you!" said Jennifer

"I have a son?!" asked Chase

"I have a son?!" asked Jennifer

"We have a son?!" asked both of them

/That's when they fell out of the simulation/

"You guys alright?" asked Alexandr shooting

"Yeah we are, whats going on?" asked Chase

"William and a few of his buddies!" said Yumi

"William? good" said Jennifer

/Chase and Jennifer joined the fight/

"DIE!" said William

"Um, no I'm good" said Ulrich

/Ulrich stabbed William/

"Nice one Ulrich!" said Alexandr

"Thanks" said Ulrich

/With no William, they mopped up the last of the monsters pretty easily/

/In the server room/

"Alright did you find out where Anthea is?" asked Jeremie

"No, but I found out something that shocked us both" said Chase

"What?" asked Odd

"The future" said Jennifer

"What?" asked Aelita

"We saw the freaking future!" said Chase

"Well, what did you see in the future?" asked Ulrich

"Me and Jen, we got married, and everyone moves to the US" said Chase

"You got married?!" asked Yumi

"No! Well at least not yet!" said Jennifer

"And what about all of us moving to America?" asked Odd

"We heard future us talk about you all moving to the United States" said Chase

"But I heard myself say that Alexandr moved back to Russia" said Jennifer

"Yeah, I kinda said that I'll never move to the United States" said Alexandr

"Where do we live in America?" asked Jeremie

"I'm not sure" said Chase

"So you two get married?" asked Aelita

"Um, yeah" said Jennifer rubbing her shoulder

/The girls ran to her and gave her a big hug, while the guys ran to Chase and gave him hard pats on the back, very hard pats/

"Bachelor party!" said Odd

"But we aren't even married yet! In fact we aren't even old enough for it yet!" said Chase

"But still, Bachelor party!" said Odd

"Shouldn't we wait I don't know, until we actually got married?!" asked Chase

"Nope!" said Odd

/The girls led Jennifer to the elevator, while the guys did the same/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	41. Chapter 41, Guys and girls night out

/Chase and Jennifer were dragged by everyone to the main room of the factory/

"Guys really, I think I'd rather not go out on the town with Odd!" said Chase

"Whats so bad about it?" asked Ulrich

"Its Odd, need I say more?" asked Chase

"That's actually a valid point" said Jeremie

"Oh ha ha" said Odd

/With the girls/

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah! you're married!" said Yumi

"No I'm not! not yet at least" said Jennifer

"True, but we might as well party" said Yumi

"Ugh, fine, I'll play along with this" said Jennifer

"Good" said Aelita

"Can I at least talk to Chase?" asked Jennifer

"Fine" said Yumi

/Jennifer walked over to Chase/

"So it looks like we're having our wedding parties a little early huh?" asked Jennifer

"Tell me about it, I never thought my bachelor party would come at fifteen years old" said Chase

"Don't worry we'll have a real one after our future wedding" said Jennifer

"Great, see you later" said Chase

/They kissed and walked back to their groups/

"Alright lets get this over with" said Chase

"I know this great Italian place that-" said Odd

"Hell no, my night, my plans!" said Chase

"What did you have in mind?" asked Ulrich

"You'll see" said Chase

"I can't wait to see what you cooked up" said Jeremie

"Trust me Belpois, you'll love it!" said Chase

/They walked out of the factory/

"So where to?" asked Jennifer

"It's your night, your call" said Aelita

"Good, I know a place in Paris" said Jennifer

"Paris? that's like thirty miles away" said Aelita

"We can take the bus to Paris" said Jennifer

/The girls walked out of the factory/

/With the guys/

"So where are we going?" asked Odd

"First place is a shooting range" said Chase

"A shooting range?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, but they let you shoot whatever gun you want!" said Chase

"Do they have Russian guns?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, I think they even have guns from Germany too" said Chase

"Great" said Ulrich

"I've never shot a gun before" said Jeremie

"Me either" said Odd

"Well today's the day you're shooting whatever gun you want" said Chase

/With the girls/

"So where are we heading?" asked Aelita

"Its a restaurant that lets you sing and eat" said Jennifer

"Sing and eat?" asked Yumi

"Yep" said Jennifer

/With the guys/

"Here we are" said Chase

"Look at all of those guns" said Alexandr

"Pick out what you like, I already have my eyes on something" said Chase

/They picked up some guns/

"Ow wow, I didn't know you liked Glocks Odd!" said Chase

"I love these guns, but to be honest I didn't know they were called that" said Odd

"It happens, and nice Colt 45 Ulrich!" said Chase

"It looked great" said Ulrich

"And Jeremie, is that an AR-15 you're holding?" asked Chase

"I guess so" said Jeremie

"Are you sure you want that? The recoil is very great" said Chase

"I kinda just liked the look of it" said Jeremie

"Cool, and Alexandr that's a nice AK74u" said Chase

"I love Russian weaponry" said Alexandr

"What gun is that Chase?" asked Ulrich

"This my friend, is a HP Browning, one of my most favorite guns ever" said Chase

"Can we shoot now?" asked Odd

"Yeah, lets just get in the firing range" said Chase

/They went inside the firing range/

/With the girls/

"So you've never went to see the Eiffel Tower?" asked Yumi

"Sadly no, but today I am" said Jennifer

"Have you even been to Paris?" asked Yumi

"Nope, but I heard the nighttime in Paris is to die for" said Jennifer

"Yeah it really is" said Aelita

"Is this the place?" asked Yumi

"Yep, I believe it is" said Jennifer

/They walked inside/

/With the guys/

"Jesus Belpois, watch where you're aiming!" said Chase

"Sorry, I never used on of these before" said Jeremie

"Its alright, just be careful when you're holding a weapon" said Chase

"Chase is this how you hold it?" asked Odd showing him

"Almost, you just need to move your finger from the latch" said Chase

"Like this?" asked Odd showing him again

"Perfect!" said Chase

"Hey Odd, bet I get more targets than you!" said Ulrich

"You're on!" said Odd

"Now don't start shooting randomly okay?" asked Chase

"Yes mom" Odd and Ulrich said sarcastic like

"Huh, smartass" said Chase under his breath

/They started shooting at the targets/

/With the girls/

"This is the best burger I have ever had" said Aelita

"This place is American you know" said Jennifer

"Really? well you Americans make a great burger!" said Yumi

"I hope so" said Jennifer

/With the guys/

"Looks like I won" said Odd lifting his pistol

"Jesus Odd! I said watch where you aim!" said Chase

"Oh relax" said Odd

"Where to now?" asked Alexandr

"Now I think we should go and get something to eat" said Chase

"Those were the words I wanted to hear!" said Odd

/They left the shooting range/

/With the girls/

"That was good" said Yumi

"Yeah, I think so too" said Jennifer

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Aelita

"I want to go and see the tower" said Jennifer

"I've never been up it either" said Aelita

"Lets go" said Jennifer

/They got up, and started walking to the Eiffel Tower/

/With the guys/

"So this is a restaurant?" asked Alexandr

"I think we might have made a wrong turn" said Chase

"So, what now?" asked Odd

"I'm not sure, I gue- what the fuck?" asked Chase

/The guys looked over and saw a mugging in progress/

"Hey you! What the fuck are you doing?!" asked Chase walking over to the mugger

"Chase wait" said Alexandr

"Yeah I'm talking to you!" said Chase pointing at the mugger

/The mugger ran off/

"Oh no you don't!" said Chase who took off running

"Chase get back here!" said Ulrich

/Chase was already running away from them/

"Get back here!" said Jeremie

/With Chase/

"Oh hell no!" said Chase

/He caught up to the mugger and tackled him, then punched him in the face for good measure/

"Thought you could get away huh?" asked Chase

"Fuck you" said the mugger

"Oh my god Chase!" said Ulrich

"Call the cops, tell them I got a mugger" said Chase

"Yeah I'll, I'll do that" said Odd

/They called the cops, while Chase called Jennifer/

/With the girls/

"So I said, Hiroki just never say that again!" said Yumi

/Jennifer's phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Jennifer

"Hey Jen" said Chase

"Hey Chase, whats up?" asked Jennifer

"I think I just ended a mugging" said Chase

"Wait what?" asked Jennifer

"We were walking, I saw a mugger, and I tackled him as he was running" said Chase

"Oh my god are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yep, dude just stop moving!" said Chase

"What did you say?" asked Jennifer

"Nothing, I was just talking to the guy" said Chase

"Wait, you're still on the mugger?!" asked Jennifer

"Yep, dude say hi to the nice lady" said Chase

"Fuck you, jerkoff" said the mugger

"Aw I love you too, Jen we called the cops already and they should be here in a few minutes" said Chase

"Well, be careful Chase" said Jennifer

"I will, I love you" said Chase

"Love you too" said Jennifer

/She hung up/

"What happened?" asked Aelita

"Chase stopped a mugging" said Jennifer

"What? are the guys okay?" asked Yumi

"Chase said they were fine" said Jennifer

"Good, but what about the cops?" asked Aelita

"Chase said they called them a few minutes ago" said Jennifer

"Great, what should we do now?" asked Yumi

"Take in the view" said Jennifer looking off the Eiffel Tower

/With the guys/

"So, you saw the mugging and stopped it?" asked a cop

"Yes sir" said Chase

"Well good job kid!" said another cop

"Thank you sir" said Chase

"I'm gonna let the newspaper hear about this if its okay with you" said the cop

"Its fine by me sir" said Chase

/The cops walked away/

"Nice job Chase" said Ulrich

"Not my best work" said Chase

"What do you mean?" asked Alexandr

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Chase

"Please don't pull a Jim on us" said Odd

"So where to now?" asked Ulrich

"I just want to go back to Kadic, I'm beat" said Chase

"Okay, lets head back" said Jeremie

/They started walking back to Kadic/

/With the girls/

"Okay, ready to head back to Kadic?" asked Yumi

"Yep, I guess its safe to say that today was a good day" said Jennifer

"Oh yeah it was!" said Aelita

/They started laughing as they started heading to the bus station/

/With the guys/

"Where did you learn to tackle somebody like that?" asked Ulrich

"Military school tends to give you some idea of how to do it" said Chase

"Military school?" asked Alexandr

"Yep" said Chase

/They got to the gates/

"Well, see you guys later" said Chase

"See you later" said Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Alexandr

/Everybody walked to their rooms/

/An hour later/

/Chase heard a knock at his door/

"Who is it?" asked Chase

"The fairy fucking godmother" said Jennifer

"Um, I don't think she talks like that" said Chase with a grin

"Just open the door" said Jennifer

"Alright I'm coming" said Chase

/Chase walked over and opened his door/

"Chase what the hell went though your mind when you did that?" asked Jennifer sitting down on his bed

"I don't know, I just saw a person getting mugged and I wanted to help" said Chase

"Well please don't ever put yourself in harms way like that! Its like you got stabbed all over again!" said Jennifer

"Alright, I won't do it again" said Chase

"I'm not saying I'm not proud of you, but please don't do it again" said Jennifer

"I won't" said Chase

"Thank you, goodnight" said Jennifer

"Night" said Chase

/Chase closed the door, and went to sleep/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	42. Chapter 42, Fifteen minutes of fame

/Chase woke up, got dressed, and walked out of his room when he saw Jim/

"Hey Enheart! I heard that you turned vigilante!" said Jim

"Wait, you heard about that?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I gotta say that what you did reminded me of when I was a mercenary" said Jim

"You were a mercenary Jim?" asked Chase

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Jim

"Huh, better than Mattias Nelson" said Chase

/Chase walked away from him when he ran into Jeremie/

"Jeremie, who said that I stopped that mugging?" asked Chase

"I think it was Milly and Tamiya" said Jeremie

"Huh, I guess I gotta deal with it" said Chase

"Deal with what?" asked Jeremie

"I think you'll see" said Chase

/They started walking outside when Chase was ambushed by Milly and Tamiya/

"Chase what happened yesterday?" asked Tamiya

"Did you really tackle the mugger?" asked Milly

"Easy easy, Um, yeah I did tackle the guy" said Chase

"Did he pull a gun on you?" asked Milly

"No, he just saw me and ran" said Chase

"Why did you go after him?" asked Tamiya

"I don't know, I just saw a person get mugged, and it seemed wrong to just stand there" said Chase

"Okay I think we got enough for now, thanks Chase!" said Milly

"Don't mention it" said Chase

/Milly and Tamiya walked away/

"So it looks like you got your fifteen minutes of fame" said Jeremie

"Pray it ends soon" said Chase

/They walked to the cafeteria, and when they walked inside the noise was gone/

"Go to the table" said Chase

/They walked to the table/

"Well well well, if it isn't the American world police!" said Sissi walking over

"Oh no" said Ulrich to himself

"What do you want?" asked Jennifer

"Oh nothing, I just heard that the Americans tried imperialism again" said Sissi

"Sissi, shut the fuck up, and walk away, okay?" asked Chase

/Sissi grunted and walked away/

"What a svoloch!" said Alexandr

"I know, she's so cold its like she's from Siberia" said Chase

"We should hang out more" said Alexandr

"So... what now?" asked Aelita

"I try and survive this fifteen minutes of fame" said Chase

"Aw, I wanted it!" said Odd

"I know" said Chase with a grin

/The day went by quick for Chase after that, even after running from an ambush by some guys from CNN/

/In Chase's room 7:00 pm/

"So whatever happened to the mugger?" asked Yumi

"He was arrested, right Chase?" asked Aelita

"Right now he is serving ten to fifteen in a federal pen" said Chase

"Great" said Alexandr

"Yeah, he's probably going to be playing little girl when he's in the showers" said Chase

/Everybody started laughing/

"Okay we should go out to eat or something" said Alexandr

"I heard there's a Rainforest Café over in Paris" said Yumi

"Rainforest Café? Last time I was there was when I was seven" said Chase

"Sounds like a plan" said Jeremie

/They started walking to Rainforest Café/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	43. Chapter 43, Trauma

/Chase and the gang walked out of Kadic and got on the bus/

"I've never been to Paris, one of the capitals of the west" said Alexandr

"You should see Washington, its freedom in every meaning of the word" said Chase

"Freedom? so that's what you capitalist burger addicted Americans call it?" asked Alexandr

"So they don't have freedom in the land of vodka drunk ultranationalist Russia?" asked Chase

"Whatever, stupid American" said Alexandr

"Fucking Russian" said Chase

"Okay here's our stop" said Odd

/They got off the bus/

"So how's finding Franz working out?" asked Chase

"Good, I think I'll know where he is within a few weeks" said Jeremie

"Great" said Aelita

"Oh my god!" said Yumi

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Look!" said Yumi pointing at a television store

/They looked at the tv's/

"This just in, we have official conformation that the notorious robber Marquis De Santa, has escaped from prison" said the newscaster

"Who's Marquis De Santa?" asked Odd

"The mugger I helped the cops put in jail" said Chase

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Shit" said Alexandr

"What did he do?" asked Aelita

"He's the type of guy you see in a nightmare, he did murder, rape, torture, and even a few war crimes if you can believe it" said Chase

"Oh my god" said Jennifer

"What is he going to do?" asked Jeremie

"Look for me" said Chase

/There was a long silence/

"So, what do we do about this?" asked Odd

"I don't know, but I'd guess the cops would be looking for me right about now" said Chase

"We gotta get back to Kadic" said Yumi

"Yeah, yeah lets do that" said Chase

/They stared walking back to Kadic, Aelita holding Jeremie's hand, and Jennifer holding Chase's/

/At the gates/

"Marquis De Santa?" said Odd

"For the third time Odd, yes that is his name" said Jennifer

"Sorry, its just that I'm a little freaked out" said Odd

"I know Odd, I'm scared too" said Chase

"Jesus, if you're scared then I'm freaked out" said Alexandr

"I know, I know, I just have no clue what to do now" said Chase

/That's when a person stepped in front of them/

"Hello my friend" said the guy

"Who are you?" asked Aexandr

"Marquis De Santa, at your service" said Marquis

/That's when the gang went pale/

"Which one of you is Chase Enheart?" asked Marquis

"Me" said Odd without a second thought

/That's when Marquis pointed a gun at Odd's face/

"No stop!" said Chase

"Ah, I knew he couldn't be you" said Marquis

"Yes this is between me and you, so please let them all go and you can have me" said Chase

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Alexandr

"Tempting" said Marquis

/That's when Marquis pointed his gun on Chase's face/

"So, if I let them go then I get to kill you?" asked Marquis

"Y- Yes" said Chase

"Chase please!" said Jennifer

"I take that offer" said Marquis

/He grabbed Chase, and used him as a human shield/

"If I see any cops, he dies" said Marquis

"I think you got the wrong end of that deal!" said Chase

/Chase elbowed him an the gun slid away from them both/

"Do something!" said Jennifer

/Marquis ran towards the gun at the same time as Chase/

"What do you want me to do?!" asked Alexandr

/They both grabbed the gun and started a struggle for it/

(BANG!)

/Chase stepped back the same time as Marquis, then Chase checked himself for wounds, then he notice the gun was in his hand/

"Good kill" said Marquis

/That's when he fell backwards/

"Jesus H. Christ" said Chase

"Chase, put down the gun" said Alexandr

/Chase put it down on the ground/

"Oh my god" said Aelita

"Is, Is he dead?" asked Chase

/Ulrich went to Marquis neck, he found no pulse/

"No, he's a goner" said Ulrich

"I just killed a man" said Chase

"Chase, are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"No" said Chase

/That's when Chase fell back and leaned on a wall and started sobbing/

"I'll call the cops" said Alexandr

/3 hours later/

/Chase was sitting in a detectives office being interviewed/

"So you say he use you as a human shield?"

"Yes sir"

"And you managed to break free?"

"Yes sir"

"And then you killed him in self defense?"

"Yes sir"

/At Kadic/

"Where's Chase?" asked Aelita

"At the police station" said Jennifer

"But he didn't do anything wrong!" said Odd

"Its being booked as a self defense, he's not going to jail" said Ulrich

"Poor bastard" said Alexandr

"You think this is funny?" asked Jennifer

"No, no I don't" said Alexandr

/That's when Sissi walked to them/

"So I hear one of the Americans murdered a French guy" said Sissi

"He was a murderer and it was self defense you bitch!" said Jennifer

"Whatever, all I know is that the Americans murder innocent people every day" said Sissi

/She ran off as Jennifer was restrained by Aelita/

"Easy Jennifer, Chase wouldn't want you to hit her" said Aelita

"You're right" said Jennifer

/That's when they saw Chase walking outside/

"That's Chase!" said Odd

/They ran outside/

"Chase?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah?" asked Chase

"Are you okay?" asked Aelita

"No, but I will be" said Chase

"You're sure? Because if you want to talk we're here for you" said Yumi

"I am, and thanks" said Chase

/Chase walked away and back to his room/

(I'm almost done with this story! But don't worry, I'm GOING to make a sequel for the aftermath of the show, like the rest of their lives or something)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	44. Chapter 44, Therapy

/Chase was at the therapists office, it was part of the schools recommendation/

"So what do you want Chase?" asked Dr. Thomas

"I don't know, I just want something that isn't this" said Chase

"This?" asked Dr. Thomas

"You know, fighting, drama, things like that. And no action whatsoever" said Chase

"Well you're plainly addicted to action and chaos" said Dr. Thomas

"I don't think that's true doc" said Chase

"Well what do you think is true Chase?" asked Dr. Thomas

"I think- I- I don't know" said Chase

"If you want my recommendation, I would stop reliving that night every day" said Dr. Thomas

"I've been trying doc, I really have been" said Chase

"Okay, how's Jennifer?" asked Dr. Thomas

"Good, we've been going out a lot more since..." said Chase

"Its okay, you don't have to finish it, but how's your friends?" said Dr. Thomas

"We're all okay, between school, tests, Sissi Delmas, and more tests, we're doing okay" said Chase

"(Laughing) I know what you mean, my daughter goes to Kadic and told me all about her" said Dr. Thomas

"Yeah, Sissi has that effect on people" said Chase

"So where do you see yourself in ten years?" asked Dr. Thomas

"I already have" said Chase under his breath

"I'm sorry what?" asked Dr. Thomas

"I said somewhere near my friends" said Chase

"Alright, what about abandonment issues?" asked Dr. Thomas

"What? I don't have abandonment issues" said Chase

"Well where's your parents?" asked Dr. Thomas

"Um, I'm adopted, and they live in Canada" said Chase

"Alright, well our time is up, same time next week?" asked Dr. Thomas

"Sure doc, thanks" said Chase

"Anytime" said Dr. Thomas

/Chase walked out the door/

/At the lunchtable/

"So he's in therapy?" asked Odd

"For the past six weeks" said Yumi

"I feel sorry for him" said Alexandr

"That's the one thing that he doesn't want you to do" said Jeremie

"How has he dealt with it?" asked Aelita

"He's doing better, but he said he still wakes up at night" said Jennifer

"Damn" said Ulrich

"Well, where is he now?" asked Yumi

"He's probably still in therapy" said Jennifer

"Okay, wait, what's today?" asked Yumi

"The twenty sec-" said Jennifer

/There was a short silence/

"What's so bad about today?" asked Odd

"His birthday is tomorrow" said Jennifer

"Really? What do we do about that?" asked Alexandr

"I'll think of something" said Jennifer

"Good, well I should meet that new girl" said Odd

"New girl? I didn't hear about that" said Yumi

"Her name is Rebecca Townley, She's from the UK" said Odd

"The United Kingdom?" asked Ulrich

"Yep" said Odd

"Wait, what happened to Miranda?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, we're still dating" said Odd

"Wait, you're gonna go out with two girls?" asked Ulrich

"Technically its around seven, maybe eight" said Odd

"What?!" asked Ulrich

"Okay well I'm heading back to my room" said Jennifer

/Jennifer got up and walked back to her room/

"Alright, time to plan a birthday party" said Jennifer

/Jennifer texted the gang and told them to come to her room for help/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	45. Chapter 45, Birthday!

/Chase was walking back to his dorm room, when he was tackled all of a sudden/

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck?!" asked Chase

"Keep calm, and shut the hell up!" said a voice

"Yeah!" said another voice

/The voice's put a bag over his head, and started walking him towards the forest/

/In the factory/

"Okay is everything ready?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, Odd just texted me and said they are on the way" said Yumi

"Do you think Chase is gonna be mad about this?" asked Jeremie

"What being bagged and dragged? Maybe" said Alexandr

/With Chase/

"Who the fuck are you?!" asked Chase

"None of your concern" said a voice

"Oh when I get out of this, I'm gonna rip your faces off and hang them on my wall! So I know what a couple of assholes looks like!" said Chase

"Damn, I think we should stay away when we unbag him" said a voice

"I am gonna fucking kill you! then I'm gonna hide your bodies in a preschool!" said Chase

"Yeah, for once you have good advice" said another voice

/At the factory/

"So how is it going?" asked Aelita

"Chase is piss drunk mad" said Alexandr

"I would be too if I was bagged and dragged" said Jeremie

"Yeah, I think we should hide Ulrich and Odd when they get back" said Yumi

/With Chase/

"Calm the hell down!" said a voice

"When I get away, the world won't be big enough for you to hide in!" said Chase

"Whatever, here's the manhole" said another voice

"Good, get in Enheart!" said a voice

"Fuck you" said Chase climbing down

/While Chase was climbing down, he was thinking to himself/

"_How in the fuck did they find the manhole? If they found it, then they found the factory!"_Thought Chase

/At the factory/

"They almost here?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, they just got in the sewers" said Jeremie

"Chase is either gonna laugh about this, or try and scalp Ulrich and Odd" said Jennifer

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hang back a little when they get here" said Yumi

/Chase got to the bridge/

"What the fuck? Is this the bridge?" asked Chase

"Yeah, and no more questions!" said a voice

"If you're from the Illinois state government, then fuck you!" said Chase

"The Illinois state government?" asked another voice

"Fuck you!" said Chase

/They led him into the factory/

"There they are" said Jeremie

/Ulrich and Odd threw Chase over to them/

"Alright time to- What the fuck?" asked Chase

"Sorry" said Odd with a grin

"Odd and Ulrich, why did I not guess them?" asked Chase

"Are you mad?" asked Ulrich

"No! No! Well maybe I want to kill you in your sleep, but no!" said Chase

"Yeah I'm gonna sleep with an eye open now" said Ulrich

"Why was I kidnapped?" asked Chase

"Birthday!" said Jennifer

"Ah, I knew you were gonna do something like this" said Chase

"Yep, we're set up over there" said Jennifer pointing at the other side of the factory

/Chase looked, and he went wide eyed at the sight of a birthday cake, his favorite drinks, and his favorite foods/

"How, how in the name of hell did you do this since yesterday?!" asked Chase

"Its easy once you set your mind to it" said Odd

"Wow" said Chase

"Yep, now lets get some cake" said Jennifer

/They went to the setup/

"So, who's bright idea was it to bag and drag me?" asked Chase

"Mine" said Ulrich

"Good to know" said Chase

"Alright I'll try and pretend that what you just said didn't freak me out" said Ulrich

"So... what should we do first?" asked Yumi

"Cake?" asked Odd

"Sure" said Chase

/They had a great time, sang happy birthday, gave Chase his gifts, and went back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	46. Chapter 46, Revelation

/Chase was walking to the lunchtable/

"So you're almost ready to get Franz?" asked Yumi

"Almost" said Jeremie

"Great, I can't wait to see daddy again!" said Aelita

/Chase walked over/

"Alright give me a sitrep on when we can get dad" said Chase

"Sitrep?" asked Odd

"I really gotta stop talking like the military" said Chase

"Its going to be within the next few days" said Jeremie

"Really? Great" said Chase

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"Speak of the devil" said Odd

"Lets go" said Jeremie

/They got to the manhole around the time Chase realized something/

"Hey guys, where's Alexandr?" asked Chase

"I- I'm not sure" said Jennifer

"Huh, maybe he's at the factory" said Chase

/They got to the factory entrance where they saw Alexandr standing there/

"Alex get downstairs now!" said Jeremie

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Alexandr

"What do you mean?" asked Odd

/Alexandr pointed a gun at the group/

"Alex what the hell are you doing?!" asked Ulrich

"Lord XANA wishes to succeed" said Alexandr

"XANA? You son of a bitch" said Chase

"You betrayed us!? Why?!" asked Yumi

"Betrayed you? no, I was helping him from the start" said Alexandr

"It all makes since, you're the person who got us here, and you're the person who told Marquis where I was!" said Chase

"Everything" Alexandr said with a grin

"Did you help that specter stab him?" asked Aelita

"Everything" said Alexandr

"You motherfucker" said Yumi

"Now you know that I'm not lying when I say I'm gonna break your freaking nose" said Chase

"I would love to see you try, now come with me Chase" said Alexandr

"Fuck you" said Chase

/That's when he aimed his gun at Jennifer/

"No wait! I'll come with you, just don't hurt anyone!" said Chase

"Good decision" said Alexandr

/He pointed the gun at Chase's back, and started to walk away/

"If I get followed, he dies!" said Alexandr

"Fuck you!" said Chase

/Alexandr led Chase away from the group, and out of their sight/

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Yumi

"Alexandr happened!" said Ulrich

"Alright Jennifer, you and Ulrich go after him! The rest of you are downstairs!" said Jeremie

"Got it!" said Ulrich

/Jennifer and Ulrich ran to the corridor where Alexandr went while everyone else went downstairs/

(Just a few more chapters! Then you get to see the sequel series!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	47. Chapter 47, Betrayed

/Chase was being walked through a hallway, at gunpoint by Alexandr/

"Why did you do it?" asked Chase

"Lord XANA promised that the motherland will overtake the United States" said Alexandr

"You're crazy" said Chase

"Maybe I am, but at least I know what I'm doing" said Alexandr

"By helping the bad guy right?" asked Chase

/Alexandr hit the back of the gun on Chase's head/

"Ow! I guess I hit a nerve" said Chase

"Shut the hell up, svoloch" said Alexandr

"Bite me you prick" said Chase

/Jennifer and Ulrich were catching up to Alexandr and Chase/

"What the hell is up with Alexandr?" asked Ulrich

"No idea" said Jennifer

"Bastard was playing us the entire time" said Ulrich

"I know, but he won't do it ever again" said Jennifer

/With Chase and Alexandr/

"Where are you taking me?" asked Chase

"To a secure place" said Alexandr

"A secure place? I'm betting that its anywhere but Russia" said Chase

"Shut the fuck up!" said Alexandr

"I knew Russians were bad, but damn this is a new level" said Chase

/Alexandr shot the gun, and the 9mm bullet went in Chase's foot/

"OW! you motherfucker!" said Chase

/Jennifer and Ulrich finally got to them/

"Alexandr!" said Ulrich

"Oh look, nice of you to join us!" said Alexandr

"Chase are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"Its not the first time I've been shot" said Chase with a grin

"Alex, listen to me-" said Ulrich

"Shut up Ulrich! Lord XANA is going to succeed!" said Alexandr

"You'll never win!" said Chase

/Chase ran to try and tackle Alexandr, but Alexandr shot his gun, in the direction of Chase/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

/Chase fell to the ground/

"You bastard!" said Ulrich

/Ulrich ran to Alexandr while he was distracted by Chase, and Ulrich managed to wrestle the gun from him/

"See if he's okay!" said Ulrich aiming the gun at Alexandr

/Jennifer ran to Chase/

"Chase?!" asked Jennifer

/No answer/

"Chase?!" asked Jennifer

/Chase started groaning/

"Chase!" said Jennifer

"Ow! What the fuck?!" asked Chase

"You're okay!" said Jennifer

"Yeah, where did the bullet hit me?" asked Chase

/Jennifer looked at Chase's head, then his arm, and saw a bullet wound on his right shoulder/

"It got your arm" said Jennifer

"Oh shit, you know how dress a wound?" asked Chase

"Hey guys I need to remind you that we got a XANA attack?" asked Ulrich

"Alright give me the gun, I'll keep this piece of shit in check" said Chase

/Ulrich gave Chase the gun/

"Alright, lead the way Ulrich" said Chase

/Ulrich and Jennifer started walking with Chase and Alexandr to the elevator/

"Move you piece of shit Commie" said Chase

"Svoloch" said Alexandr

/They got to the elevator/

/In the server room/

"There they are!" said Odd

"What happened? We heard gunshots!" said Yumi

"I got him right here, and thank Ulrich over here" said Chase

"What did he do?" asked Odd

"As you can see (he pointed to his shoulder and foot) If he and Jen weren't there I would be dead...Again..." said Chase

"He shot you?!" asked Aelita

"Lets just say its not the first time I've ever been shot" said Chase

/He threw Alexandr to the wall/

"Why did you do it?" asked Jeremie

/Alexandr gave a laugh, and started explaining/

"When mother Russia becomes one great nation again, when the Capitalists are dragged from the Kremlin and shot in the street, when our enemies run and hide in fear at the mere mention of our name, and America begs our forgiveness, you will know why I did it!" said Alexandr

/The gang went wide eyed/

"You bastard" said Chase

"We trusted you" said Aelita

"You have to trust someone to be betrayed!" said Alexandr

"What about XANA?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie sat down and started typing on the computer/

"Nothing, it was just Alexandr messing with us!" said Jeremie

"So he shot me for no reason?!" asked Chase

"I'm sorry to say, but yeah" said Jeremie

/Chase looked infuriated, he got up and pointed the gun at Alexandr's head/

"What the hell!?" asked Alexandr

"You motherfucker!" said Chase

/He was gripping the gun so hard it was shaking/

"Chase, put the gun down" said Yumi

"Oh no, I have been waiting for this ever since I met him!" said Chase

"Chase calm down!" said Odd

"I really want to kill him" said Chase

"Chase, please put it down, for me" said Jennifer

/Chase looked thoughtful for a moment, then he turned around and walked to the other side of the room with a grunt/

"I knew you couldn't do it!" said Alexandr

"Whatever, lets just get William and Franz" said Chase

"We'll do it in a week, I need time to prepare you guys" said Jeremie

"What about him?" asked Yumi pointing to Alexandr

"We've got enough evidence for him trying attempted murder" said Ulrich

"You fucking svoloch!" said Alexandr

/Chase walked to him and knocked him out/

"And for the record, I would have kicked your ass the first time if Jennifer didn't stop me!" said Chase

"Not bad" said Ulrich

"Alright we should really get you to a hospital" said Odd

"Sounds like a plan, get Alexandr to the police station" said Chase

"Got it" said Jeremie

/Chase walked with Jennifer, Aelita, and Jeremie to the hospital while Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd dragged Alexandr to the police station/

/At the hospital/

"So did they bring Alexandr to the station yet?" asked Chase

"Yeah they just texted me a few seconds ago" said Jennifer

/Chase looked very pale, and he looked like he could pass out any second/

"Chase are you okay?" asked Jeremie

"Its either blood loss, or a heavy headache" said Chase

"Ah, well I'm gonna get the doctor now" said Aelita

"You do that" said Chase

/Aelita and Jeremie went to get a doctor/

"Fucking Russian" said Chase

"What?" asked Jennifer

"Alexandr, the fucker played us since the beginning" said Chase

"I know but whats done is done, we can't change that" said Jennifer

"I guess not, thanks Jen" said Chase

"Anytime" said Jennifer with a wink

"I love it when you do that" said Chase

/Jeremie and Aelita came back with a doctor/

"Alright, Its Chase Ernheart?" asked Dr. Aaron

"Its Enheart" said Chase

"Alright sorry about that" said Dr. Aaron

"Its not a problem" said Chase

"Alright lets get you sewn up" said Dr. Aaron

"But I was shot, why am I not in surgery?" asked Chase

"The bullets were small, and they hit non vital areas, so all you need is to be sewn up" said Dr. Aaron

"Okay great" said Jennifer

/They went into a doctor's office, and they were done in less than an hour/

"And that's all she wrote" said Dr. Aaron

"Thanks for patching me up doc" said Chase putting his shirt back on

"Anytime" said Dr. Aaron

/Chase, Jennifer, Jeremie, and Aelita walked out of the hospital, and got to the gates of Kadic/

"How you feeling?" asked Aelita

"Sore" said Chase

"At least the doctor gave you some painkillers" said Jennifer

"(Chuckles) I know, yay" said Chase

"So, what about daddy? When can we get him?" asked Aelita

"I think we should wait until next week Aelita, we need time to prepare" said Jeremie

"I appreciate it Jeremie, thank you" said Aelita

/Aelita gave Jeremie a kiss and went to her room/

/In Chase's room/

"So you're sure your fine?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah Jen, I am" said Chase

"Sorry for asking so many times" said Jennifer

"Don't be, I'd probably keep asking if it was you in my shoes" said Chase

"Yeah, again I'm sorry but I just don't want to lose you" said Jennifer

"Same here" said Chase

/They kissed, and Jennifer went back to her room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	48. Chapter 48, Anthea's fate

/Chase was walking with the gang towards the lunchroom/

"I still can't believe it, I trusted that guy" said Jeremie

"Too right mate, but I never did" said Chase

"What why?" asked Jeremie

"I learned to never trust Communists" said Chase

"I still can't believe it" said Ulrich

"I can't believe he shot Chase! Twice!" said Yumi

"Yeah, I think I should have seen it coming" said Chase

"Really? How?" asked Odd

"You know, a gun, me as a hostage, me pissing him off" said Chase

"Yeah that makes since" said Odd

/They got to the table/

"Well where is Alexandr?" asked Aelita

"In court, good chance he's going to prison and we'll never see him again" said Chase

"If its never then it'll be too soon" said Jennifer

"Yeah, what's the test about today?" asked Chase

"French rebels in World War Two" said Jeremie

"Huh" said Chase

"Alright so we're getting William and daddy tomorrow?" asked Aelita

"Yeah princess, tomorrow" said Ulrich

"Great, but once we get him out then we gotta start looking for my mom" said Chase

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that Chase" said Jeremie

"Yeah?" asked Chase

"In private" said Jeremie

"Okay?" asked Chase

/Jeremie led Chase out of the cafeteria/

"What's the matter Belpois?" asked Chase

"I tried everything I could Chase" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Chase

"I looked for your mother, I swear to god I did"

"Jeremie what are you saying?" asked Chase

"I'm sorry Chase, but Anthea Hopper died a few years ago" said Jeremie

/Chase lost all of the color in his face/

"What?" asked Chase

"I'm sorry" said Jeremie

"Are you saying my mother is dead?" asked Chase

"Yes, I'm sorry Chase" said Jeremie

/Chase put his hand on his mouth, eyes were wide as well/

"How in the hell am I gonna tell Aelita?" asked Chase

"I'll help you" said Jeremie

"I can't, I just can't" said Chase

"Chase wait" said Jeremie

/Chase walked away, towards the Hermitage/

/Jennifer and Ulrich walked out/

"Jeremie what happened?" asked Jennifer

"I found out Anthea Hopper is dead" said Jeremie

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, I am" said Jeremie

"Shit" said Ulrich

"Where did he go?" asked Jennifer

"I think the Hermitage" said Jeremie

"Thanks" said Jennifer

/Jennifer walked to the forest/

/At the Hermitage/

"Jesus Christ what happened? What the hell did you do dad?" asked Chase to himself

/He saw the old piano/

/Jennifer got to the porch of the Hermitage, when she heard music, so she walked inside and saw Chase sitting in front of the piano playing a sad but beautiful song/

"That was beautiful" asked Jennifer

"Oh um, hey, I didn't hear you come in" said Chase

"Are you okay? You've been through a lot over the past few months" said Jennifer

/Chase got up from the piano/

"Honestly, I don't know, I never even got to say goodbye" said Chase

"You still got your dad" said Jennifer

"For how much longer?" asked Chase

"Don't give up hope, you'll see your father again" said Jennifer

"I hope so Jen, I really hope so" said Chase

"I know so" said Jennifer

/Jennifer pulled Chase into a kiss/

"I love you Chase Enheart" said Jennifer

"I love you Jennifer Hudson" said Chase

/They kissed again/

/At the lunchroom/

"Well where are they?" asked Yumi

"At the Hermitage, Jen went after him to calm him down" said Jeremie

"Calm him down from what?" asked Aelita

"(Sighs) Chase and me will tell you later" said Jeremie

"Is he okay?" asked Aelita

"No but he will be, um anyway I heard about a movie in town, and I- uh-" said Jeremie

"Are you asking me out Jeremie?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie nodded/

"Pick me up at seven" said Aelita

/She kissed Jeremie and he froze/

"Jeremie? Jeremie?" asked Aelita tapping him

"Frozen again?" asked Yumi

"Looks like it" said Aelita

"Alright I'll get him back to his room, help me Ulrich" said Odd

"Got it" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Odd grabbed Jeremie and literally dragged him to his bed/

/At the Hermitage/

"So you'll be okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, but I need to check their room before we go" said Chase

"Why?" asked Jennifer

"I just want to see if there is anything left of my mother's in there" said Chase

"Okay" said Jennifer

/Chase and Jennifer walked to Franz and Anthea's room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)

(song: watch?v=C9haTFoGcvk/


	49. Chapter 49, Letting go of the past

/Chase and Jennifer got in Franz and Anthea's room when Chase saw Franz and a younger Aelita/

"Are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah just a flashback again" said Chase

/He looked over and saw Franz opening up a small portion of a wall/

"Over there" said Chase

"What?" asked Jennifer

"I think there's a safe or something in that wall" said Chase

"Alright lets get it open" said Jennifer

/Chase and Jennifer walked over and ripped off the drywall/

"Do you know the combination?" asked Jennifer

"No, but I know a guy who can open it" said Chase

/Three hours later, Chase's room/

"So you need this open?" asked Jim

"Yeah, lets just say its important" said Chase

"Huh, brings me back to my days as a blacksmith" said Jim

"You were a black- Never mind I'm not going to ask" said Chase

"And I'd rather not talk about it" said Jim

/After about half an hour, Jim finally got it open/

"Alright, showtime" said Jennifer

"I guess I'm not needed anymore" said Jim walking out

"Thanks Jim" said Chase

/They opened it, and found several things/

"Are these silver?!" asked Chase picking up an ingot

"Holy crap" said Jennifer wide eying the ingot

"Yeah, and those are some documents over there, I'll give them to Jeremie later" said Chase picking them up

"That's a letter" said Jennifer pointing

/Chase picked up the letter and started reading/

_Dear Chase and Aelita,_

_If you're reading this then I am most likely either dead, in hiding, or captured by XANA, I want to say I'm sorry, I never thought that when I made him that he would attempt to destroy all of mankind. I don't expect you to forgive me and heaven knows I won't blame you for it, but I want to say that you two were the best things in my life. Aelita, I will always consider you to be my little princess and even though I failed you and Chase many times in my life, I hope that you can forgive me, I love you, Chase I know that you probably hate me for sending you to live in the United States, and you probably also hate me for not telling you about your sister, and I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me. I got to go now, I love you guys, and Chase watch over Aelita for me - Your father, Franz Hopper  
_

_/_Chase finished the letter with small tears in his eyes, Jennifer had some in her eyes too./

"I can't believe it" said Chase

"He loved you even when you hated him" said Jennifer

"I know, and I think he's right" said Chase

"What?" asked Jennifer

"I just need to let go of the past and find him" said Chase

/Chase headed towards the door/

"Where are you going?" asked Jennifer

"To find Jeremie and Aelita, I need to show them this" said Chase

/Chase walked out the door/

/In Jeremie's room/

"What did you want to talk about Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"We have to wait for Chase first" said Jeremie

/Chase walked in/

"Alright Chase" said Jeremie

"What's wrong Chase?" asked Aelita

"Aelita I don't know how to say this but mom, she's- goddammit" said Chase

"What?" asked Aelita

"Mom is dead" said Chase blurted out

"No, no she can't be" asked Aelita tearing up

"I'm sorry Aelita" said Chase tearing up

/Aelita started hugging Chase and they both cried on each others shoulder, after about an hour they stopped/

"Are you going to be okay sis?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I think I will be" said Aelita

"Alright, and I found this letter from dad in the Hermitage, I think he'd want you to see it" said Chase

"Okay, thanks Chase" said Aelita taking the letter

"Anytime sis, and you two have fun on your date" said Chase

"We will" said Jeremie

"And before I forget, I also found these documents in a safe, can you find out what they are?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said Jeremie

"Thanks Jeremie, I owe you one big time for this" said Chase

/After another hour of talking Chase walked out the door/

"Alright, we can go anywhere you want Aelita" said Jeremie

"I would like to try and talk to my dad" said Aelita

"Aelita, I've tried but I have no clue where he is" said Jeremie

"I know, but I just want to try to talk to him again, please?" asked Aelita

/Aelita stuck out her bottom lip, she knew Jeremie couldn't say no to her when she did that/

"Alright Aelita, we'll try and find your father" said Jeremie

"Thank you Jeremie!" said Aelita rushing to kiss him

"No problem" said Jeremie gladly accepting it

/With Chase/

"Is she okay?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, but she broke down for a while" said Chase

"As long as she's okay" said Jennifer

"How are you holding up?" asked Yumi

"I've had better days" said Chase

"You and her will get over it" said Odd

/Everyone gave Odd a smug look/

"Really Odd? Fuck you" said Jennifer

"What did I say?" asked Odd

"I'm gonna head back to my room, see you guys later" said Chase

"Bye" said everyone

/Chase walked back to his room, and fell asleep/

(Almost over, maybe four or five more chapters! But don't fret, there WILL be a sequel!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	50. Chapter 50, Keep Moving Forward!

/Jeremie was walking with Aelita to the factory/

"So we're gonna try to communicate with Franz?" asked Jeremie

"I hope so" said Aelita

/They got to the manhole/

"Ladies first" said Jeremie

"What a gentleman" said Aelita

/They climbed down/

/In Chase's room/

"So how did you find those silver bars?" asked Ulrich

"They were in a safe in the Hermitage" said Chase

"Alright, what about those documents?" asked Ulrich

"I was just about to call Jeremie and ask" said Chase pulling out his cell phone

/In the factory/

"Alright, I think we finally done it!" said Jeremie

"I get to talk to daddy?" asked Aelita

"Yes!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie's cell phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

"Hey Jer, did you find out about the documents yet?" asked Chase

"No, but I got a surprise for you" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Chase

"You can talk to your dad!" said Jeremie

"What? Really?!" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"I'm on my way!" said Chase

/Jeremie hung up/

"What happened?" asked Ulrich

"I can talk to my dad!" said Chase

"What? I'll text everyone!" said Ulrich

/Chase ran out the door/

/The gang got to the factory/

"So Einstein, are you sure you can keep the connection?" asked Chase

"No I'm not sure, but I can probably get you at least ten minutes" said Jeremie

"Thanks Jeremie!" said Aelita

"We'll leave you guys alone" said Yumi

/Everyone but Chase and Aelita left/

"You can talk to him first princess" said Chase

"Thanks Chase" said Aelita

/Chase stepped out of the way so her and Franz can talk/

"Hello?" asked Franz

"Daddy?" asked Aelita

"Aelita?! How did you get a connection?!" asked Franz

"My boyfriend Jeremie helped" said Aelita

"You're dating?!" asked Franz

"Yes daddy" said Aelita

"Where's Chase?" asked Franz

/Chase walked over/

"Hi dad" said Chase

"Chase, I'm sorry about-" said Franz

"Dad its okay, I forgive you" said Chase

"Thank you Chase, that means a lot to me" said Franz

"Alright, I'll let you two talk" said Chase

/Chase backed away/

"Aelita, I'm sorry for leaving you there" said Franz

"Its okay daddy, I can't wait to see you" said Aelita

"So, hows the fight against Xana?" asked Franz

"Its going great! We got him on the run!" said Aelita

"That's great!" said Franz

"Yeah, and I kinda am dating too" said Chase rubbing the back of his neck

"Are you kidding me!? Who is she?!" asked Franz

"Jennifer Hudson" said Chase

"The Hollywood person?" asked Franz

"What? No! She's a girl I met and she's from Texas, the names just a coincidence" said Chase

"Ah, so are you guys going to introduce me to Jeremie and Jennifer?" asked Franz

"Yeah, I'll go and get them" said Chase

/Chase got in the elevator/

"Is that the elevator?" asked Jeremie

/Chase walked out/

"Franz wants to meet you guys" said Chase

/Jeremie and Jennifer got in the elevator/

"So this is the boy dating my daughter?" asked Franz

"Yes sir" said Jeremie

"Don't bother with sir, just call me Franz!" said Franz

"Um, okay Franz" said Jeremie

"And this lovely lady must be Jennifer?" asked Franz

"Yes Franz" said Jennifer

"Chase you picked good" said Franz

/Chase blushed/

"Now anyway, Jeremie how do you plan on getting me out of here?" asked Franz

"I wanted to do it tomorrow, but because of XANA being overdue I think we should wait for a few days" said Jeremie

"What? But I thought we could get him tomorrow" said Aelita

"Its alright Aelita, Jeremie is just being careful" said Franz

"Alright daddy, I can wait I guess" said Aelita

"So Chase I heard you ran into trouble?"asked Franz

"Yeah this Russian kid we knew, he turned out to be working for XANA" said Chase

"Well that's too bad" said Franz

"Yeah, it is since he shot Chase" said Jennifer

"He shot you?!" asked Franz

"Its okay dad, but yeah he got me in the foot and shoulder" said Chase

"Where is he?" asked Franz

"In jail" said Chase

"Okay good, oh no" said Franz

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"I have to go now" said Franz

"Daddy wait" said Aelita

"I love you, and I'll see you in a few days!" said Franz

/That's when he was cut off/

"It was nice to talk to him again, I guess that's two I owe you Belpois" said Chase

"Why do you call me by my last name sometimes?" asked Jeremie

"Its a habit I have, I'm trying to stop" said Chase

"I wonder what those documents were" said Aelita

"Which reminds me, Jeremie?" asked Chase

"Yeah I need to tell you guys something which will freak you out" said Jeremie

"Yes?" asked Aelita

"They were bank statements" said Jeremie

"The things that say how much money you have?" asked Chase

"Yes, wanna know how much?" asked Jeremie

/Chase and Aelita nodded/

"132 million" said Jeremie

/Chase and Aelita lost all color in their faces/

"W- What?" asked Aelita

"132 million" said Jeremie

"Am I on Punked? Where's Ashton Kutcher?" asked Chase

"I'm not joking" said Jeremie

"So, I'm rich?" asked Aelita

"Yes princess" said Jeremie

/Jeremie held out a piece of paper and Chase and Aelita took it/

"What does it say?" asked Chase

/It said: "Chase and Aelita Schaeffer have been given inheritance of 132 million dollars from a Mr. Franz Hopper". and it had the proof of the bank/

"Everything's here!" said Chase

"I'm rich" said Aelita

"Yes we are" said Chase

"Are you guys okay?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, could you hold this for me? I think I'm about to pass out" said Chase

"Sure" said Jennifer taking the piece of paper

"Okay then" said Chase

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass out too now" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita slumped on the floor, but Aelita was caught by Jeremie/

"They are sure brother and sister" said Jennifer

/Chase woke up about three hours later in his room/

"Ow" said Chase

"You're finally awake" said Jennifer

"I had the weirdest dream" said Chase

"Oh yeah?" asked Jennifer

"I had a dream that I got 132 million dollars" said Chase

"Uh, that wasn't a dream" said Jeremie

"Come again?" asked Chase

"It really happened!" said Aelita

"Really?!" asked Chase

"You and Aelita are rich" said Jennifer

"Holy crap" said Chase

/Chase got an idea/

"Well I'm gonna go and get me a candy bar" said Chase

"A candy bar? You just got millions of dollars and all you want is a candy bar?" asked Jeremie

"You gotta start somewhere! You guys want one?" said Chase

"Sure" they all said

/Chase walked out the door/

(I'm debating whether I should keep the story going for twenty or thirty more chapters, or just end it in about five more, review me so I can decide)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	51. Chapter 51, New Girl

/Chase and the gang were sitting at the table when the new girl walked up/

"Um hi, can I sit here?" asked Rebecca

"Sure" said Chase

/She sat down/

"You're that new English girl right?" asked Jennifer

"Rebecca Townley at your service" said Rebecca

"Nice to meet you" said Jeremie

"So, I know about Lyoko" said Rebecca

/Everyone lost the color in their faces/

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Chase

"You know, XANA, Lyoko, Franz, Aelita being your sister" said Rebecca

"Jesus" said Jennifer

"How in the hell did you find out?" asked Jeremie

"I met Alexandr before he went on his little 'vacation'" said Rebecca

"That fucking son of a bitch" said Jennifer

"How did you resist the RTTP?" asked Aelita

"Its not that hard really, and Alexandr snuck me in" said Rebecca

"I hate that guy so much" said Yumi

"Well I guess we can't just wipe her memory" said Ulrich

"I guess not, welcome to the group" said Jeremie

"Thanks" said Rebecca

/The bell rang/

"I'll talk to you guys later" said Rebecca

/She walked away/

"Is anybody else asking themselves what the hell just happened?" asked Chase

/Everyone nodded/

"I thought so" said Chase

"Lets get to class, and we'll talk at lunch" said Yumi

/They all walked to class/

(Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get it out of the way lol)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	52. Chapter 52, Replikas

/Everyone was sitting at the lunchtable/

"So Rebecca knows about Lyoko?" asked Ulrich

"It seems so" said Chase

"Well what do we do about this?" asked Jennifer

"I have no clue" said Jeremie

"How about let her in Lyoko?" asked Aelita

/Everyone looked at her/

"What?" asked Aelita

"We just met her only five hours ago" said Ulrich

"True, but she could be a great asset" said Aelita

"I did notice that XANA is trying to up his game" said Chase

"Alright, I guess we'll let her in for a trial run" said Jeremie

"Great" said Aelita

/Everyone got up and walked to the other side of the cafeteria/

"Hi guys" said Rebecca

"Hey we need to talk" said Jeremie

"Oh yeah about what?" asked Rebecca

"Come with us to the factory" said Aelita

"Okay" said Rebecca

/Rebecca got up and walked with the group to the factory/

/In the server room/

"So why are we here?" asked Rebecca

"You're going to Lyoko" said Yumi

"Alright, what for?" asked Rebecca

"We need to see Sector five a little more, I need readings on its coding" said Jeremie

"Fair enough" said Rebecca

/She walked down to the scanners/

"Virtualization!" said Jeremie

/Everyone landed, Rebecca on her head/

"OW! how do you get used to that?" asked Rebecca

"You should have seen me my first time" said Chase

"What's your weapon?" asked Yumi

/Rebecca looked at her waist, then turned her head and found it/

"Its a bow and some arrows!" said Rebecca

"You guys done yet? I need this code" said Jeremie

"Sorry Einstein, lets move everyone" said Chase

/Everyone ran to the cliff face/

"Alright I'm typing the code, SCIPIO" said Jeremie

/The teleporter came and took the gang to Carthige/

"Jeez, what is this place?" asked Rebecca

"XANA's house" said Odd

"Cool" said Rebecca

"Jeremie where to?" asked Chase

"Move northeast and be careful, William is looking for you" said Jeremie

"Who's William?" asked Rebecca

"A guy who got captured by XANA, you're his replacement" said Jennifer

"Okay that creeped me out a little" said Rebecca

/They ran northeast/

"Guys there should be a platform somewhere near you" said Jeremie

/They looked around/

"There it is!" said Yumi

"I need you to make an uplink to the supercomputer Aelita" said Jeremie

"Got it Jeremie" said Aelita

/Aelita walked to the platform while Ulrich saw William heading towards them/

"Heads up guys!" said Ulrich

"Give me a fucking break, its William!" said Chase

"Cover Aelita!" said Yumi

/Everyone ran to cover Aelita/

"Williams got some friends!" said Chase

"I see them, three o clock!" said Jennifer

"What?" asked Rebecca

"On our right!" said Jennifer

/Rebecca launched an arrow that hit William in the chest/

"He's down now finish him off" said Odd

/Chase walked up to William/

"Adios amigo, and tell XANA I said hi" said Chase

/He pulled a pistol to his face, and pulled the trigger/

"Not bad" said Ulrich

"Thanks, Jeremie you get your info?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I need you guys to get back here" said Jeremie

"Whats the matter Einstein?" asked Odd

"You need to see this" said Jeremie

/Everyone looked at each other, and they were devirtualized/

/In the server room/

"Alright whats this about Jer?" asked Chase

"XANA's on the move" said Jeremie

"In French please?" asked Odd

"He's infecting supercomputers all around the world!" said Jeremie

/There was a heavy silence in the room/

"If hes infecting computers, then does that mean he got out?" asked Yumi

"Yes" said Jeremie

/There was another silence in the room/

"So, where is the first computer?" asked Chase

"What?" asked Jeremie

"You heard me, we haven't been beat yet!" said Chase

"Its hopeless, he won" said Yumi

"No he didn't, but he will if you keep talking like that" said Chase

"Chase its over, he won, you failed everyone, and you'll never see your dad again!" said Odd

/Chase walked up to him and punched him in the face/

"Don't you ever say that again you son of a bitch, everything I did, everything I done has been for you guys!" said Chase

"Well then you should show it!" said Odd

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" said Aelita

/Everyone went quiet/

"Look, we are still alive so I think we can still take him!" said Aelita

"Oh really princess?" asked Odd

"Really, if we know where the computers are we can shut them down!" said Aelita

"That's, that's a good point, sorry Chase" said Odd

"I'm sorry too, so are we good?" asked Chase

"Yeah we're good" said Odd

/They high fived/

"Where's the computers Einstein?" asked Jennifer

"Well, all of the computers are in hard to reach places" said Jeremie

"Cut to the chase" said Jennifer

"The first one is in Siberia" said Jeremie

"Siberia? wow" said Chase

"Yeah, and I think we should get offline" said Jeremie

"I'm in" said Odd

"Good, I know there's another one on the International Space Station" said Jeremie

"Wait, the International Space Station? the actual space station?!" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Looks like either Russia or space, which one first?" asked Yumi

"Space, I always wanted to see it" said Chase

"So the ISS? Alright we'll go tomorrow" said Jeremie

/They saw it was almost 1:00 am, so they all said goodnight and went back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	53. Chapter 53, Space

/The gang was walking to the elevator/

"So when are we getting Franz out?" asked Yumi

"In the earliest, probably a few weeks" said Jeremie

"I'm a patient person, I can wait" said Chase

/They got into the server room/

"I hope you can" said Jeremie

"Alright lets get to work, so we're going to space?" asked Jennifer

"Chase, Yumi, and Odd are" said Jeremie

"Don't worry Jen, you can take Siberia" said Chase

"Great" said Jennifer

"Alright head to the scanners" said Jeremie

/Chase, Yumi, and Odd walked downstairs to the scanners/

"Lets hope this works, Virtualization!" said Jeremie

/Chase braced for the landing, but it never came/

"Holy shit!" said Chase

"Welcome to the International Space Station" said Jeremie

/Chase, Yumi, and Odd looked out of a window/

"Its beautiful" said Yumi

"Where's the food?" asked Odd

"Are you freaking serious?!" asked Chase

"What?" asked Odd

"This is going to be the greatest moment in your life, and you only care for the food?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, now where is it?" asked Odd

"(Sigh) Its probably on the other side of the station" said Chase

"Great!" said Odd

/Odd space swam to the other side of the room/

"Alright sight seeing is over, time to find the computer" said Jeremie

"Got it" said Yumi

"Do you know where it is?" asked Chase

"On the other side of the station" said Jeremie

"Alright, looks like we have to see the cafeteria then" said Yumi

"Damn" said Chase

"There's strapped beds on the wall for Odd if it interests you" joked Jeremie

"Why can't Kadic have them?" asked Chase

/Yumi and Chase space swam to Odd/

"Alright head to the other side of the station" said Yumi

"What does the supercomputer look like?" asked Chase

"Believe it or not, it looks almost exactly like our computer" said Jeremie

"Huh, that's surprisingly easy" said Yumi

"Yeah just stay sharp and be careful, I don't like the sound of it" said Chase

"The stations astronauts and cosmonauts left over a month ago, and they aren't due for another few weeks" said Jeremie

"That's not what I'm talking about, Just be careful and quick" said Chase

"Got it" said Yumi

/They space swam until they ran into the computer/

"Guys you need to make it look like an accident" said Jeremie

"How?" asked Odd

"Find a tube of water or gel or something on the walls" said Chase

/Odd noticed a cooling tank on the wall/

"How about that?" asked Odd pointing

"Perfect" said Chase

/Odd shot it and the water all but destroyed the supercomputer/

"Alright job well done, can we go home now?" asked Yumi

"Wait I never got to eat some of the astronaut food!" said Odd

/They were devirtualized and sent back to Earth/

/In the scanner room/

"Why did you do that?!" asked Odd

"Sorry Odd" said Jeremie laughing

/Everyone saw the look on Odd's face and started laughing/

"Fine fine, I'll settle for a few burgers" said Odd

"Okay we'll take on Siberia tomorrow, anybody know Russian?" asked Jeremie

"I do" said Chase

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Da sestra, ya znayu neskol'ko yazykov i mne nravitsya govorit' v nikh!" said Chase

"What did- never mind, so it'll be you, me, Jennifer, and Ulrich" said Aelita

"Got it" said Chase

"Great, we'll do it tomorrow" said Jeremie

"What about Rebecca? she's really wanted to try and go to Lyoko" said Odd

"So you want one of your many girlfriends to try and fight an evil AI?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah!" said Odd

"Alright I'll try and find room for her too" said Jeremie

"Cool, now lets head back to Kadic before GI Jim starts a manhunt for us" said Yumi

/Everyone started laughing and started walking back to Kaidic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	54. Chapter 54, Chase's Rage

/Chase woke up to screaming/

"What the fuck is that?" asked Chase

/He got up, got dressed, and walked out of his room to where Jeremie ran right into him/

"OW! What the hell?!" asked Chase

"Its Aelita!" said Jeremie

"What!? Oh shit!" said Chase

/Chase ran upstairs while Jeremie went to get to Ulrich and Odd/

"Guys wake up!" said Jeremie

"(Yawns) Whats going on?" asked Odd

"Aelita's in trouble!" said Jeremie

"Oh crap!" said Ulrich

/They nearly trampled each other getting out of their beds/

/Outside Aelita's room, Chase was trying to open the door/

"Jeremie get over here! I need you to-" said Chase

/Jeremie just walked past him and kicked the locked door open/

"Jesus Christ!" said Chase

/They walked inside and saw Alexandr grabbing Aelita's arm/

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Chase

/Alexandr walked back slowly/

"How in the fuck did you get out of jail?" asked Chase

"Aelita are you alright?!" asked Jeremie nearly having a heart attack

"Yeah, thanks Jeremie" said Aelita running to hug him

"Oh thank god" said Jeremie very relieved

"What the fuck were you trying to do?" asked Chase

/Chase looked at Alexandr and saw a condom wrapper in his hand/

"You, mother, fucking, son, of, a, bitch!" said Chase

"Chase, just please take it easy!" pleaded Alexandr

/Chase ran towards Alexandr and ran both of them out of Aelita's window/

"CHASE!" said everyone

/They ran downstairs and found Chase getting up and rubbing his shoulder while Alexandr was running into the woods/

"Are you okay?!" asked Jeremie

"Yeah I'm okay but I fucking dislocated my shoulder" said Chase

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Odd

"Yeah I'm-" said Chase

/Chase stopped mid sentence/

"Where the hell is Alexandr?" asked Chase

/Odd pointed towards the woods/

"That motherfucker!" said Chase

/Chase got up and ran into the woods/

"Oh crap" said Ulrich

"Somebody call Yumi and Jennifer!" said Jeremie

/At Yumi's house/

"So Hiroki tried to find my journal AGAIN" said Yumi

"I'm lucky I don't have a brother" said Jennifer

/They laughed as Yumi's phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Yumi

"Yeah Yumi? its Ulrich, listen we got a problem" said Ulrich

"What happened?" asked Yumi

"We heard screaming and found Alexandr in Aelita's room" said Ulrich

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!" asked Yumi

"Yeah, but Chase saw a condom wrapper in his hand and then he flipped out!" said Ulrich

"Where is that son of a bitch!?" asked Yumi

"Alexandr ran into the forest, and Chase ran after him" said Ulrich

"Alright we're on our way" said Yumi

/She hung up/

"What happened?" asked Jennifer

"Alexandr happened, I'll tell you on the way" said Yumi

/Yumi and Jennifer ran out of Yumi's house and met everyone else at the gates of Kadic/

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on?!" asked Jennifer

"Alexandr tried to- he- he tried to-" said Aelita

/Aelita started crying and was hugged by Jeremie/

"That son of a bitch" said Jennifer

"Where's Chase?" asked Yumi

"He ran into the woods, we don't know where he is" said Ulrich

"Well lets head in there, we need to find them!" said Jennifer

/They all ran into the forest/

"So where would Alexandr run to?" asked Ulrich

"I don't think the factory" said Jeremie

"The Hermitage?" asked Odd

"I doubt it" said Yumi

"Well where could they be?" asked Aelita

"Alexandr used to talk about a hidden cave not too far from here" said Odd

"And you didn't think it was important to share that with us sooner?!" asked Yumi

"Forget it Yumi! We need to get to the cave!" said Ulrich

/They ran faster to the cave/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	55. Chapter 55, The Cave

/The gang ran into the cave/

"Where the hell are they?" asked Jennifer

/In the cave/

/Alexandr was running until he got cornered, Chase walked over to him/

"You son of a bitch!" said Chase

"Chase listen-" said Alexandr

"Listen? Listen to this, I could forgive you for trying to kill me but trying to rape my sister is above my level of forgiveness" said Chase

"Lord XANA-" said Alexandr

"STOP! This isn't about XANA, this is about revenge for what you did to me, my friends, and my sister!" said Chase

/Chase walked towards him with a look that was beyond infuriated on his face/

/With the gang/

/The gang kept walking until they heard a loud bang/

"Did you hear something?" asked Jennifer

"I think that was a gunshot!" said Ulrich

/They ran faster after hearing what Ulrich said/

/They kept running until they got to a door/

"Why is a door down here?" asked Odd

/Jennifer walked past him and kicked it down/

"Get in there!" said Yumi

/They ran inside to the sight of Alexandr and Chase in a deathgrip for a knife/

"Do something!" said Jeremie

/Chase heard them and turned his head in surprise, which led to Alexandr stabbing the knife in his arm/

"Somebody help him!" said Jennifer

/Ulrich and Odd ran towards Alexandr and tackled him while everyone else ran to Chase/

"Chase are you alright?!" asked Yumi

"Aside from being the guy who always gets shot, or stabbed, or blown up, I'm good" said Chase

"What about the knife?" asked Jeremie

/Chase looked at Jeremie with surprise then turned to his shoulder/

"Holy hell" said Chase

"What do we do?" asked Jennifer

"Help me pull this goddamn blade out of my arm" said Chase

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremie

"Fuck no, but its the best plan I can come up with" said Chase

/Jennifer and Jeremie grabbed Chase's hand while Yumi grabbed the knife/

"Its the freaking sleepover all over again" said Chase

"What?" asked Jeremie

"Remember? I had that shrapnel in my leg?" said Chase

"Ah, now I remember" said Jeremie

"On three you're gonna pull alright Yumi?" asked Chase

"Got it" said Yumi

"One, man this is gonna suck, one, two, three, PULL!" said Chase

/Yumi pulled the knife out of Chase's arm, then Chase made an unintelligent scream/

"Chase!?" asked Jeremie

"I'm okay, I hope" said Chase

"Holy hell" said Jennifer pointing at Chase's arm

/Chase looked at his arm and saw blood coming out like a fountain at the same time as Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"Okay, I want you to call Rebecca, I don't think I'm going to Lyoko today" said Chase

"You think?" asked Jennifer

/Jennifer tried to make a tourniquet on Chase's arm while Jeremie called Rebecca/

/Rebecca was sitting in her room surfing the internet when her phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Rebecca

"You need to get to the factory" said Jeremie

"What happened?" asked Rebecca

"Chase is injured bad, we need you to take his place" said Jeremie

"I'm on my way" said Rebecca

/Rebecca ran out of her room/

/Jennifer and Odd were trying to keep Chase up by putting his arms around their necks/

"Chase? Chase try and stay awake" said Jennifer

/Chase just looked at her, then looked back at the ground/

"How far is the factory?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know, In fact where are we?" asked Yumi

"This is a part of the forest we haven't been to yet" said Aelita

"Damn" said Ulrich

"What about Alexandr, he's been here before so maybe he can talk us back to the factory" said Odd

/Everyone except Chase looked at Odd, then Alexandr/

"Alright, we'll try it, I guess" said Jennifer

/Jennifer walked over to Alexandr who was being restrained by Ulrich/

"Alexandr, how do we get back to the factory?" asked Jennifer

/Alexandr grunted/

"You son of a bitch, just tell us how to get back" said Jennifer

/Chase was watching Jennifer talking to Alexandr, and realized she needed help/

"Chase? What the hell?" asked Odd

/Chase walked away from Odd and towards Alexandr/

"Tell us how to get back to the factory" said Chase

/The gang turned their head and looked at Chase with wide eyes/

"Why should I tell one of the people who makes humanity horrible?" asked Alexandr

"I make it horrible? You betrayed your friends, your tried to kill us, and you tried to rape my sister, sure, I'm the bad guy" said Chase

/Alexandr looked mad/

"You help the bad guy, you stabbed me not even half an hour ago, and you even shot me" said Chase

"Alright! I'll help you get back on one condition" said Alexandr

"Name it" said Chase

"You let me leave in Lyoko" said Alexandr

"Oh yeah? Why?" asked Chase

"Because I want to get as far away from you as I can" said Alexandr

/Chase looked thoughtful for a moment/

"Deal" said Chase

/That's when Chase fell on his knees/

"Chase?!" asked Aelita

/Chase vomited/

"Get him up!" said Odd

/Ulrich helped Odd get Chase on his feet while Jennifer looked at his arm/

"We need to get to the factory fast or else he'll bleed out" said Jennifer

"Which way Alexandr?" asked Yumi

"East" said Alexandr

/They ran east until they ran into the bridge/

"Okay, where's Rebecca?" asked Odd

/Rebecca climbed out of the manhole when she saw the gang/

"Guys! What happened to him?" asked Rebecca pointing at Chase

"This guy happened" said Yumi pointing at Alexandr

"Alright we'll talk later, now can we get inside before Chase bleeds to death?" asked Aelita

/They ran inside/

"What's the attack?" asked Jeremie

"I saw all of the printers in the computer lab attack everyone" said Rebecca

"He really needs to get out more if he's using printers as a weapon" said Odd

"O- Odd, stop, stop being stupid" said Chase

"Look at that! About to bleed to death and he still jokes around!" said Odd

/They got to the server room/

"Alright out Chase down over here" said Jeremie

/Jennifer and Ulrich put Chase down next to a wall/

"Get to the scanner room!" said Jeremie

"What about Chase?" asked Jennifer

"I'll watch him!" said Jeremie

/Everyone ran to the scanner room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	56. Chapter 56, XANA's Replacement

/Chase was slumped against the wall of the server room/

"Alright guys, virtualization!" said Jeremie

/Everyone landed/

"Alright Alexandr, get your ass away from us!" said Yumi

"Gladly" said Alexandr

/Alexandr ran from them/

"Where to Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"Northeast, and hurry! Chase isn't looking too good!" said Jeremie

/The gang started running northeast/

/In the scanner room, something came out of one of the scanners/

"Alright, I see-" said Jeremie

"See what?" asked William

"Oh my god" said Jeremie

"What is it Einstein?" asked Odd

"William, and he isn't XANAfied!" said Jeremie

"What?!" asked the gang

/Alexandr kept running until he got inside a tower/

"Alexandr?" asked XANA

"Yes my lord?" asked Alexandr

"You failed to kill Chase?" asked XANA

"Yes" said Alexandr

/Alexandr was thrown against a wall/

"You're useless! You couldn't even kill one of them?!" asked XANA

"I'm sorry my lord" said Alexandr

/Alexandr was dropped on the platform/

"No matter, I might have some small use for you" said XANA

"Anything my lord" said Alexandr

"William has become increasingly idiotic when attacking the warriors" said XANA

"My lord?" asked Alexandr

"Take his place, become my highest general" said XANA

"Anything my lord" said Alexandr

/With the gang/

"So William's back?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, he's looking over Chase right now" said Jeremie

/William was looking at Chase's arm when all of a sudden Chase's other arm went to his neck/

"I might be near dead, but I can still kick your ass XANA!" said Chase

"Chase- wait!" said William

"Wait, William?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said William

/Chase let go of Williams neck and William fell backwards/

"How in the hell are you not under XANA's control?" asked Chase

"No idea, one minute I was in a tower then the next minute I was coming out of a scanner" said William

"Is this for real Jeremie?" asked Chase

"I don't see any signs of XANA in his character card, so yeah I think its for real!" said Jeremie

"Great, oh no" said Chase

"What?" asked Jeremie

"I think I'm about to go into shock" said Chase

/Not even a few seconds after he finished that sentence, his eyes rolled back into his head/

"Chase?!" asked Jeremie and William

/With the gang/

"What the hells going on Jeremie?" asked Jennifer

"Chase went into shock! Hurry up and get to the tower!" said Jeremie

"Oh crap, double time it now!" said Jennifer

"What?" asked Odd

"Run faster!" said Jennifer

/They ran until they got to the tower/

"Get in there Aelita!" said Rebecca

/Aelita walked in and deactivated it/

/In the server room the gang was climbing the ladder and saw Chase on the ground/

"Is he okay?" asked Yumi

"Yeah asleep but stable, you guys deactivated the tower just in time" said William

"What happened to Alexandr?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know, he ran west" said Aelita

"Alright lets see where he went" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed some codes into the computer and saw Alexandr talking inside a tower/

"Oh no" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Yumi

"XANA has a replacement for William" said Jeremie

/That's when Chase woke up/

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" asked Chase

/Everyone looked at Chase/

"About time you woke up!" said Jennifer running to hug him

"Yeah about time" said Chase hugging back

"Did you hear me?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, and I actually let that bastard go?" said Chase

"I can't believe it either, you looked like you wanted to bash his brains in" said Ulrich

"You're not far off there Ulrich" said Chase

"So you're okay?" asked Odd

"Never better, aside that I would kill somebody for a freaking cheeseburger" said Chase

/The gang laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	57. Chapter 57, Miranda and Rebecca (Part 1)

/Ulrich grabbed Chase's hand and helped him up/

"So you're okay?" asked Yumi

"Aside that I would eat about as much as Odd would right now, then yeah I am" said Chase

"Huh, alright lets do the RTTP and head to the cafeteria" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed in the code as the white light hit/

/Chase woke up in his bed again, he got dressed, and walked out the door/

"Hey Chase" said Rebecca

"Hey, where's Odd?" asked Chase

"Getting ready for our date" said Rebecca

"Oh really? Where you two going?" asked Chase

"One word, food" said Rebecca

"I am not surprised in the smallest" said Chase

/Chase walked away from Rebecca and Aelita ran to catch up to him/

"Chase? Are you okay?" asked Aelita

"Yeah sis, why did you ask?" asked Chase

"Well you got stabbed _again_ for starters" said Aelita

"Lita I'm fine, and I'm sorry for going all Rambo when I saw Alexandr" said Chase

"Don't be, if you and Jeremie didn't hear me, then he would have..." said Aelita

"Alright, so we're good?" said Chase

"Yeah we're good" said Aelita

/They walked to the cafeteria/

/Chase got three cheeseburgers and two large orders of fries/

"Good lord Chase!" said Yumi

"What? I'm hungry" said Chase

"That's almost as much as Odd eats" said Ulrich

"Getting stabbed tends to make you VERY hungry, you should have seen me after Alexandr shot me!" said Chase

"Where is Odd? and come to think of it, where's Rebecca?" asked Aelita

"She said they were getting ready for a date or something" said Chase

"Let me guess, something to do with food?" asked Jeremie

"You know them so well" said Chase

"Miranda would be piss drunk mad if she heard about it" said Ulrich

"_Piss drunk mad_? When did you turn into a Scottish person?" asked William

/In Odd's room/

/Rebecca was sitting on Ulrich's bed/

"So where are we going?" asked Rebecca

"I know this pie shop not too far from here" said Odd

"A pie shop? I like pie as long as its not chocolate" said Rebecca

"Uh yeah, I hate the stuff too" said Odd

/With the gang/

"So when are we going to Siberia?" asked Jennifer

"Later today" said Jeremie

"Gives me a good chance to practice my Russian" said Chase

/William looked at him with a thoughtful look/

'"Something wrong William?" asked Chase

"Net nichto nepravil'no Cheyz, ne pochemu vy sprashivayete?" said William

/Chase looked at him with wide eyes/

"Svyatoy ad! Gde ty izuchat' russkiy yazyk?" asked Chase

"YA uchilsya s moim dedushkoy yeshche v Shotlandii" said William

"Wow, you're accent needs a little work but besides that its spot on" said Chase

"Huh, now we got two people who can speak Russian" said Ulrich

"I also know English, French, Spanish, Arabic, German, and Japanese" said Chase

/Everyone looked at Chase with wide eyes/

"What? I know things" said Chase

/In Odd's room/

"So we ready to go?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah as long as Miranda doesn't find out" said Odd under his breath

"What did you say?" asked Rebecca

"I said I'm ready, how about you?" asked Odd

"Yeah, lets head out" said Rebecca

/They walked out the door/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	58. Chapter 58, Miranda and Rebecca (Part 2)

/Odd and Rebecca walked out of Kadic/

"So where in the UK are you from?" asked Odd

"Wales, but I lived in London until I was four" said Rebecca

"Must have been nice" said Odd

"You have no idea" said Rebecca

/They walked down the street/

"So where are you from?" asked Rebecca

"Italy, Rome to be precise" said Odd

"Wow, I never dated an Italian" said Rebecca

/That's when Odd noticed Miranda walking towards them/

"Oh no" said Odd

"What is it?" asked Rebecca

/Miranda walked right up to him and slapped him in the face, hard/

"OW!" said Odd

"What the hell was that for?!" asked Rebecca

"That's my boyfriend!" said Miranda

"No he's my boyfriend!" said Rebecca

/They both realized what they said, and turned towards Odd/

"You son of a bitch!" said Miranda

"Uh Rebecca? Miranda? Take it easy!" said Odd

/That's when Odd turned around and ran for his life/

"Get him!" said Rebecca

/Miranda and Rebecca ran after Odd/

/In Jeremie's room/

"I wonder how Odd's date is going?" asked Jeremie

"I bet Odd and Rebecca are eating" said Aelita

"You know what, when is Yumi and Ulrich getting together?" asked Jeremie

"Wanna make a bet?" asked Aelita

"Whats the bet?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know, what do you think?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie looked thoughtful/

"If Ulrich asks Yumi, then you'll play some of your music to me" said Jeremie

"Deal, and if Yumi asks Ulrich then you'll stay away from the computer for a day" said Aelita

"Deal" said Jeremie

/They shook hands then kissed/

/Odd was running from Rebecca and Miranda/

"You get back here you cheating bastard!" said Rebecca

"Its a misunderstanding!" said Odd

"Like hell it is!" said Miranda

"It was an honest mistake!" said Odd

/He got cornered/

"Lets teach you to never do something like this again!" said Miranda

/She pulled out a sharpie marker/

"No!" said Odd

/Twelve minutes later/

"That ought to do it" said Rebecca

/Odd had the word 'Cheater' written all over his face and arms/

"You want to hang out?" asked Miranda

"Sure, lets head over to that new clothes store" said Rebecca

"Great" said Miranda

/They walked away/

"Man, those girls are crazy" said Odd

/In Jeremie's room/

"Alright, now-" said Jeremie

/That's when Odd walked in/

"What, the, hell, happened to you?" asked Jeremie

"Rebecca and Miranda happened" said Odd

"Its your fault for having two girlfriends" said Aelita

"Actually, I kinda liked it" said Odd

/Aelita and Jeremie went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	59. Chapter 59, The Wager

/At the lunchtable/

"So you made a bet?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"What about?" asked Odd

"If Yumi asked out Ulrich, or if Ulrich asked out Yumi" said Aelita

"That's not a bad idea actually, how are you gonna get them to ask?" asked Jennifer

"I have my ways" said Aelita

"I'm gonna guess that means you have a really good plan" said Rebecca

"You know me so well" said Aelita

/Three hours later/

/Chase and Aelita were hanging out by the coffee machine/

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Chase

"Lock them in Ulrich's room, and don't let them out until one of them asks" said Aelita

"When did I get a sister who likes the same evil plans as me?" asked Chase

"Around the same time I got a brother who's insane" said Aelita

/They both laughed at that/

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Chase

"Jeremie's luring Ulrich here, and Rebecca and Jennifer is getting Yumi" said Aelita

"Uh huh, now how are you going to make sure they ask?" asked Chase

"I got a camera feed set up, then I'm going to lock the door, and you are going to put a note under the door" said Aelita

"I love being in evil plans" said Chase

/Aelita walked back to her room while Chase went to make a note/

/With Jeremie/

"So what did Odd do?" asked Ulrich

"Kiwi went after your boxers again, and it looks like a warzone" said Jeremie

"Ugh! I keep telling him to keep Kiwi away from my stuff! Thanks Jeremie" said Ulrich

"Anytime" said Jeremie

/Ulrich started running back to his room/

/With Rebecca and Jennifer/

"So what does Ulrich want?" asked Yumi

"Something about Hiroki sneaking in his room" said Rebecca

"Oh no! Hiroki said he was going to try and find his journal!" said Yumi

"You better hope he didn't" said Jennifer

/Yumi started running to Ulrich's room/

/With Chase/

"This is a GREAT idea" said Chase

/He started writing/

/Yumi ran into Ulrich's room/

"What the? Where is he?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich ran in/

"What the hell? Yumi what are you doing here?" asked Ulrich

"What am I doing here? I thought you wanted to talk" said Yumi

/They heard the door lock/

"This might be my greatest plan yet" said Aelita

/She walked away/

/Yumi and Ulrich heard the door lock and Ulrich walked over to it/

"Its locked!" said Ulrich

"What?!" asked Yumi

/That's when a piece of paper went through the bottom/

"What's this?" asked Ulrich

/He piked it up/

/_Dear Ulrich,_

_As you probably know the door is locked from the outside (Thank Aelita for that) now since you're stuck alone with Yumi, you might as well ask her out! I mean come on man! What the hell are you waiting for?! -Chase and everyone else (PS you're not getting out until one of you asks the other) :)/_

/Ulrich lost the color in his face when he read the last sentence/

/In Jeremie's room/

"Alright is it working?" asked Jennifer

"Yep, you guys want to watch the show?" asked Jeremie

"I'll get the popcorn" said Chase

"Make that two for me" said Odd

/In Ulrich's room/

"What's wrong Ulrich?" asked Yumi

/She noticed the piece of paper/

"Whats that?" asked Yumi

/She grabbed it out of Ulrich's hands, and the second she read it she blushed/

"So I guess we're locked in here?" asked Yumi

"I guess so" said Ulrich

/With the gang/

"Come on man! I can't take suspense!" said Odd

/With Yumi and Ulrich/

"Ulrich I-" said Yumi

"I wanted-" said Ulrich

/They said it at the same time/

"You go first" said Yumi

"No, you can" said Ulrich

"Alright, um Ulrich?" asked Yumi

"Yes?" asked Ulrich

"Do you want to, uh" said Yumi

"How about we-" said Ulrich

/With the gang/

"They sure are taking their sweet time" said Chase

"Hey hand me some more popcorn" said Jennifer

/With Ulrich and Yumi/

"Um, I-" said Ulrich

"Ulrich do you want to go out with me?" asked Yumi in one breath

/She realized what she said and put her hand to her mouth/

"Yes" said Ulrich

/They heard the door unlock/

"Lets get out of here, I know a great place at the mall" said Ulrich

/They locked hands and walked out/

/With the gang/

"Ha! I knew she would ask! I freaking knew it!" said Chase

"Anybody who ever seen them together at anytime knew!" said Odd

/Aelita leaned close to Jeremie and whispered in his ear/

"Tomorrow you're coming with me to the mall, just to make sure you stay away from the computer" Aelita whispered

/Jeremie responded by giving her a kiss on the cheek/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	60. Chapter 60, Stolen

/Chase walked back to his room from class to find it trashed/

"Holy hell!" said Chase

/He realized that the box he keeps his journal in is wide open/

"Oh shit!" said Chase

/He ran to the box to find it empty with a note/

/_Dear Chase_

_By this time you realize that your journal is missing, this teaches you that NOBODY comes in between me and Sissi! -Herve/_

/Chase finished the last sentence in a mixture of shock and rage/

"That son of a bitch!" said Chase

/Chase got out his phone and called Jeremie/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah Einstein? Its me Chase" said Chase

"Whats up?" asked Jeremie

"Herve broke into my room and stole my journal" said Chase

"Wait, you didn't put anything about Lyoko, or how you're from the future in it, did you?" asked Jeremie

"Yes I did, and along with that there is a lot of other secrets I have in it" said Chase

"Alright, I'll round everyone up and we'll be there soon" said Jeremie

"Thanks Jeremie, I owe you big for this one" said Chase

/They hung up/

/Jeremie called everyone else and they went to Chase's room/

/In Chase's room/

"So you're sure that its gone?" asked Jennifer

"Positive" said Chase

"Then if it has things about Lyoko in it, we have to get it back" said Aelita

"It has A LOT more than just Lyoko in it" said Chase

"Like what?" asked Ulrich

"I'd rather not say, but I will say that there were some things I did in Panama and Saudi Arabia that nobody should know about" said Chase

"Panama and Saudi Arabia? How many countries have you been to?" asked Yumi

"I'll tell you guys later, now can we please get it back before Herve and Sissi spill my secrets to the world?" asked Chase

"Right, how do you think we should do it?" asked Jeremie

"I have an idea, come with me" said Chase

/Chase walked out the door with the gang following him/

"What's the plan?" asked Rebecca

"Use her journal as a trade off" said Chase

"Wait, steal her journal? I thought it was Herve" said William

"It was, but the moment he realizes that Sissi's journal is gone then he'll fall in line" said Chase

/He stopped at Sissi's door and pulled out a pocket knife/

"Anybody have a bobby pin?" asked Chase

/Aelita pulled one out of her hair/

"What the? Why do you have one if your hair is so messy?" asked Odd

/Aelita gave Odd a dirty look while Chase opened the door/

"How did you do that so quickly?" asked Rebecca

"I have skills, with a z" said Chase

/They walked in/

"Alright, if I were Sissi then where would I hide a journal?" asked Chase to himself

/He looked at the closet/

"Bingo" said Chase

/He opened up the closet to a shock/

"Um, Ulrich? You might want to see this!" said Chase

/Ulrich walked over to see a giant poster of his face inside the closet/

"This is just disturbing on so many levels" said Ulrich

"Yeah, tell me about it" said Chase

/He started looking through the closet and found Sissi's journal/

"I got it! Lets get out of here" said Chase

/They all ran out of the room and Chase locked it behind him/

/In Chase's room/

"How long until Sissi finds out?" asked Odd

/That's when Sissi rushed into the room/

"Right about now" said Chase

"Where is it you pig dog American?!" yelled Sissi

"Did anyone teach you manners?" asked Chase with a grin

"Where the hell is my diary?!" yelled Sissi

"Herve stole mine, so until I get mine back I'm taking yours as collateral" said Chase

/Sissi looked infuriated/

"Alright, I'll tell him to give it back" said Sissi

"Good girl" said Chase

/Sissi walked out/

"Wow" said William

"I usually don't act like a bastard, but when my secrets are on the line I will" said Chase

"So, you went to Panama and Saudi Arabia?" asked Jeremie

"Not just that" said Chase

"Where else?" asked Yumi

"Russia, China, Taiwan, Japan, Canada, The entire United States, Germany, Mexico, Australia, Austria, Argentina, Chile, Iraq, Afganistan, North Korea, South Korea, Italy, Syria, Israel, Venezuela, Great Britain, Greenland, Iceland, Kashmir, India, Pakistan, South Africa, Kenya, The Falklands, Somalia, Gwam, Puerto Rico, Okinawa, Peru, Latvia, Norway, Finland, Estonia, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Kuwait, Panama, Brazil, Switzerland, Spain, Andorra, Mongolia, and a small part of the Antartic" said Chase

/The gang was slack jawed/

"Why did you see all of those places?" asked Jennifer

"My dad, well my other dad, Jimmy Enheart, he was in the army, and he took me with everywhere he went" said Chase

"You mean the dad who died?" asked Odd

"Yeah, him" said Chase

"What was his job?" asked Odd

"He was a freaking two star general" said Chase

"Huh, did you see any action?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say but I did" said Chase

"Why are you sorry?" asked Ulrich

"Some of my scars are from those trips, like an IED, or an RPG, or even a bat shit crazy Taliban running with an AK after you" said Chase

"Wait, you were shot?" asked Yumi

"Like I said when Alexandr got me, it wasn't the first time I was shot" said Chase

/Sissi and Herve walked in/

"Alright here it is" said Sissi

/Herve handed Chase the journal/

"Great job, here's the diary" said Chase

/Chase handed Sissi her diary/

"Nice doing business with you" said Chase

/Herve and Sissi gave him a dirty look and walked out/

"So you went to all of those countries?" asked Odd

"Yep, I have so many pictures and flags" said Chase

"You went to North Korea?" asked Yumi

"Right in the heart of Pyongyang" said Chase

"Why?" asked Yumi

"My dad was part of the delegation of Americans to pay respects to Kim Jong Il when he died" said Chase

"Holy hell" said Odd

"And the Antartic?" asked Jennifer

"We went on a trip, I even got to see the south pole" said Chase

"Huh, seems like you have a pretty interesting life" said Aelita

"I used to, now I'm just trying to be a little normal" said Chase

"Alright you got the journal back, now we gotta focus on getting you guys to Siberia" said Jeremie

"When?" asked Chase

"Tomorrow" said Jeremie

"Never thought I would head back to Russia" said Chase

/Everyone realized it was close to 11:00 pm, so they all said goodnight, and went to bed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	61. Chapter 61, New Trick

/At the vending machine/

"So you're interested in Rebecca?" asked Chase

"Yeah I am" said William

"You gonna ask her out?" asked Chase

"Yeah, where is she?" asked William

"I think she went out shopping with Aelita, Yumi, and Jennifer" said Chase

"Well where's everyone else?" asked William

"Odd and Ulrich went to eat with Jeremie" said Chase

"Huh, alright thanks" said William

"Sure thing" said Chase

/William walked away to find Rebecca/

"Alright everyone is gone, what the hell should I do?" asked Chase to himself

/He had an idea/

"What the hell am I talking about? Xbox, Mercenaries 2 World in Flames, chips, and five liters of Mountain Dew of course!" said Chase

/Chase walked back to his room/

/William got to where Rebecca was/

"Hey Rebecca?" asked William

"Oh hi William, what're you doing here?" asked Rebecca

"I kinda wanted to talk to you" said William

/He heard Aelita, Yumi, and Jennifer snickering but he didn't care/

"Um alright, what di you want to talk about?" asked Rebecca

"Do you want to go out?" asked William

"Wow that was fast, sure I will" said Rebecca

"Great, where do you want to go?" asked William

"I heard a place over by the marina" said Rebecca

"Alright, when?" asked William

"How about next Tuesday?" asked Rebecca

"Sure" said William

"Great, see you later" said Rebecca

/Rebecca gave him a peck on the cheek and returned to the girls/

"So, what'd he say?" asked Jennifer

"He wants to go out with me" said Rebecca

"Where are you going?" asked Yumi

"I told him I wanted to check out this new restaurant by the marina" said Rebecca

"Oh I heard of that place! They throw hand made rolls at you so you have to catch them" said Aelita

"Oh really? Well I should-" said Rebecca

/Aelita's phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Aelita

"XANA's making a move, we need you guys at the factory" said Jeremie

"Got it, what about the guys?" asked Aelita

"Already called them" said Jeremie

"We're on our way" said Aelita

/She hung up/

"What's going on?" asked Jennifer

"XANA" said Aelita

/The girls started running to the factory/

/With Chase/

/He had no idea what was happening, one minute he was killing some guys on Mercenaries 2 and the next minute he was on the other side of the room/

"Chase?" asked Odd

/Chase got up and grabbed Odd's throat/

"What the hell is happening?" asked Ulrich

/Odd noticed XANA's symbol in Chase's eyes/

"He's being controlled!" said Odd

/Chase threw him out of the door/

"We need to move!" said Ulrich

/Odd and Ulrich got up and ran, with Chase following them/

/Ulrich got out his phone and called Jeremie/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

"Chase is under XANA's control!" said Ulrich

"What? Alright just try and lose him!" said Jeremie

"What do you think I was already doing?!" asked Ulrich

/Ulrich hung up as the girls came out of the elevator/

"Chase is under XANA's control and he's chasing Ulrich and Odd" said Jeremie

"Shit, what's the attack?" asked Jennifer

"Something's happening on the ISS, but I have no clue what's going on" said Jeremie

"Alright lets head in" said Yumi

/They climbed down into the scanner room/

/Ulrich turned around to see Chase still running after them, but then stopped and fell to his knees/

"What's he doing?" asked Odd

/Chase looked at Odd and Ulrich, his vision was a little blurry but he could tell it was them/

"Guys? What the hell happened?" asked Chase

"Stay back XANA!" said Odd

"Odd, you and I both know that I'd take your ass out even if I was controlled by XANA" said Chase

"Wait, you're not controlled!" said Ulrich

/Odd went to look at Chase's eyes but found no symbol/

"He isn't" said Odd

"What the hell am I doing in the forest?" asked Chase

"Long story, XANA, lets head to the factory" said Ulrich

/They started running to the factory/

"Guys heads up, Alexandr noticed you!" said Jeremie

"Got it Jeremie" said Yumi

/They saw Alexandr come towards then as Ulrich, Odd, and Chase walked out of the elevator/

"I thought he was controlled?" asked Jeremie

"Don't know, don't care, just get me in Lyoko" said Chase

"Alright head downstairs" said Jeremie

/They ran downstairs as Alexandr walked up to the gang in Lyoko/

"So, who do I attack first?" asked Alexandr

"Screw you!" said Rebecca

/She fired an arrow at him, but he dodged and fired a burst from his AK at Rebecca, hitting her in the chest and devirtualizing her/

"Jeremie Alexandr got Rebecca!" said Yumi

"Roger that, she got out" said Jeremie

/He lifted his AK and pointed at Jennifer, but then he fell to the ground with a loud bang/

"Bye Bye pridurok" said Chase

"Alright, where too Jer-" said Aelita

/That's when a Krab shot her, and devirtualized her/

"AELITA!" said everyone

/Jeremie put down the headset and ran towards the ladder/

/In the scanner room/

"Ow, my head" said Aelita getting up and rubbing her head

/Jeremie saw Aelita standing there/

"Aelita! Are you alright?!" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, but how am I here?" asked Aelita

"I don't know, but if you're not dead then its a great thing" said Jeremie

"What about the tower?" asked Aelita

"I was looking at Chase's character card, and I think he can deactivate towers like you" said Jeremie

"Really? Well I'll go and tell him how to do it" said Aelita

/They both went upstairs/

"Chase? can you hear me?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, where's Aelita?" asked Chase

"She's here" said Jeremie

"Good" said Chase

"What about the tower?" asked Odd

"I think Chase can deactivate them like Aelita" said Jeremie

"Really? How do I do it?" asked Chase

/Aelita swiped the headset from Jeremie/

"Chase you need to get in front of the tower" said Aelita

/Chase walked in front of the tower/

"Alright I'm here" said Chase

"Now I want you to think 'I want to go in'" said Aelita

"Just think it? Alright I'll give it a shot" said Chase

/Chase thought the sentence and he went inside/

"Wow, it's that easy?" said Chase

"Yeah, now just think 'I want to go up'" said Aelita

/He thought and he started going up/

"Woah" said Chase

/He got to the platform/

"Alright there's a panel here, what do I do?" asked Chase

"Just press your hand on it" said Aelita

"Okay" said Chase

/He put his hand on the panel and then it said 'Chase, Code: LYOKO'/

"Alright, I think I did it!" said Chase

"Alright, launching the Return Trip" said Jeremie

/He pressed in a code, and the white light engulfed them all/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	62. Chapter 62, Following and Planing

/At the factory, two days later/

/The gang except for Chase was at the server room/

"So I guess we don't have to worry about protecting princess as much as we used to" said Ulrich

"Yeah, now that there's two of us that can deactivate a tower" said Aelita

"Hey, has anybody seen Chase lately?" asked Jennifer

"No, I wonder where he is?" asked Yumi

"I noticed he was going into town a lot lately" said Jennifer

"I wonder why?" asked Aelita

"Should we follow him?" asked Rebecca

/The gang looked at Rebecca/

"I don't think that's a good idea, we already got caught going through his journal a few months ago" said Jeremie

"Why did you go through his journal?" asked William

"Something happened in Chicago and its a long story" said Jennifer

"So what do we do?" asked Odd

"Follow him, see where he goes and see what he does" said Aelita

"I guess so" said Yumi

"I know for a fact that this isn't gonna end well" said Odd

/They all walked out of the factory, and they saw Chase walking out of the boys dorm/

"There he is" said Jennifer

/He stopped and pulled out an iPOD, put earbuds in his ears, and walked out of Kadic/

"Where the hell is he going?" asked Ulrich

"Towards town" said Jeremie

/Chase stopped at the same time Odd stepped on a twig/

"Oh no" said Jennifer

/He kept walking without turning his head/

"What the hell?" asked Yumi

"Did he notice us?" asked Aelita

"I don't know, but that freaked me out a little" said Jeremie

/They followed him when he stopped at an old war memorial/

"What's that thing?" asked Odd

"Its an old WW two memorial" said Yumi

"Why is he here?" asked Rebecca

/Chase pulled out a coin and dropped it in the fountain that was in front of it and then walked away/

"Huh, wonder what's so special about the memorial" said William

"Its one of those memorials that commemorates the American soldiers on the western front" said Jeremie

/They kept following until they saw him looking at a gun range/

"A gun range?" asked William

"We went there with him one time, he is the best shot I have ever seen" said Jeremie

"Wasn't that when he stopped the mugging?" asked Ulrich

"Yep" said Odd

"Mugging?" asked William

"Long story" said Aelita

/Chase shrugged and kept walking until he walked into the forest/

"Where's he going?" asked Jeremie

/They followed him inside/

/They kept walking until they saw Chase go into the factory/

"Why is he here?" asked Rebecca

"That's a question I aim to find out" said Yumi

/They walked inside to see Chase pulling out a HP Browning and aiming at a target/

"Why is he shooting here?" asked Jennifer

/They looked back at Chase to see him aiming the gun at them/

"Who's there?" asked Chase

"Its us, don't shoot!" said Odd

"What? Jesus Odd I nearly shot you!" said Chase lowering the gun

"What are you doing here?" asked Yumi

"I come here every now and then to practice my shot, the gun range is getting a little crowded" said Chase

"Alright, well since we're all here we should think about moving on Siberia" said Jeremie

"Cool, and by the way, please don't follow me again" said Chase

/The gang went wide eyed/

"And before you ask I noticed all of you at the gates, it wasn't that hard actually" said Chase

"Oh you're good" said William

"Years of practice, now lets go" said Chase

/They took the elevator to the server room, and Jeremie pulled up a map of the facility they need to attack/

"Alright, I think the best entrance is a hole in the western wall" said Chase

"Okay, but where's the computer?" asked Ulrich

"Its three levels underground, this place is a fortress" said Jeremie

"Is that a town?" asked Chase pointing at the map

"Yes, Vorkuta is just an old mining town" said Jeremie

"Vorkuta? That's in Call of Duty Black Ops" said Chase

"A video game?" asked Rebecca

"Sadly yes, now what's the security look like?" asked Chase

"FSB commandos guard the base inside and out, I don't know how you're gonna get passed them" said Jeremie

"Leave that part to me" said Chase

"What's so special about this base?" asked Jennifer

"No idea, but its like how Area 51 is to the United States" said Jeremie

"So basically we're walking into a hornets nest" said Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"About time I get something challenging" said Chase

"Aren't these guys under XANA's control?" asked William

"Yep" said Jeremie

"You are full of good news! Is this my birthday?" asked Chase

"(Chuckles) Smart ass" said Jeremie

"So who's going?" asked Yumi

"Aelita, Jennifer, Chase, and William" said Jeremie

"What about the rest of us?" asked Ulrich

"I found a bit of code in sector five that'll help us a lot with finding Franz Hopper" said Jeremie

"Good, lets do this" said Chase

/Everyone started walking towards the scanners/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	63. Chapter 63, Shock & Awe

/Chase, Jennifer, Aelita, and William landed in the snow/

"Virtualization" said Jeremie

"Welcome to Russia the homeland of Communism, I can't wait to leave" said Chase

"Which way Jeremie? Preferably before I freeze" said Jennifer

"The old gulag is northeast, you should hurry before XANA realizes what's going on" said Jeremie

"Great, I wonder if they still have an old AK somewhere in it?" asked William

"Doubt it" said Chase

"Wonder where we are?" asked Aelita

"The artic circle I think, but I know its somewhere by the Ural Mountains" said Chase

"We should get moving" said Jennifer

/They started running to the gulag while everyone else landed in sector 5/

"Alright we're here" said Rebecca

"Where are we heading?" asked Yumi

"I need you to go east, and be careful because I think Alexandr noticed you" said Jeremie

"Lets roll" said William

/They started running/

/In Russia/

"Alright I see the gulag, now where's the facility?" asked Chase

"Its somewhere northeast, I can't make a good location because of the snowstorm" said Jeremie

"Snowstorm? Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Chase

"Sadly no, and you should hurry before you become frozen statues" said Jeremie

/They ran inside the gulag/

/In Carthige/

"Is this the thing we're looking for?" asked Yumi pointing at a podium

"Yes that's it, and you should hurry because Aelita and all of them are about to get hit by a snowstorm" said Jeremie

"Got it" said Ulrich

/In Russia/

"How big is the storm?" asked Jennifer

"About the size of Rhode Island" said Jeremie

"Where?" asked William

"Its a state in the United States" said Chase

"How cold is it?" asked Aelita

"About negative twenty" said Jeremie

"Woah" said William

"Lets wait here, start a fire, and wait for it to pass" said Chase

"A fire? How do you propose we do that?" asked William

/Chase took out a knife, walked over to a fireplace, and then opened a can of gasoline that was sitting next to it/

"You guys should take cover" said Chase

/They ran to a wall while Chase walked back slowly and took out his M1911/

/In Carthige/

"How are they doing in Russia?" asked Odd

"They found a place to hide while the snowstorm passes" said Jeremie

"Good, now what do we do?" asked Rebecca

"Just look for an activation button" said Jeremie

/Rebecca looked at the podium and found a button/

"Found it Jeremie" said Rebecca

/She pressed the button/

"Alright you should take cover, Alexandr noticed you guys!" said Jeremie

/They took cover as Alexandr approached/

/In Russia/

/They were sitting next to the fireplace while Chase was inspecting his pistol/

"That was crazy" said William

"Yep, but it worked didn't it?" asked Chase

"Why are you sitting over there?" asked Jennifer

"The cold keeps me focused when I'm inspecting a gun" said Chase

"Well you can sit over here" said Jennifer

"Its not the coldest I ever been, don't worry I'll be fine" said Chase with a smile

/Jennifer looked irritated, so she got up, grabbed Chase's hand, and made him sit down next to her/

"I guess I'm in no position to argue" said Chase

"Nope" said Jennifer with a grin

/In Carthige/

"So how long until we're done?" asked Rebecca

"About another minute" said Yumi

/Alexandr shot Odd in the chest and he devirtualized/

"That son of a bitch!" said Rebecca

/She lined up a shot and took care of him/

"Alright, we done here?" asked Rebecca

"Yes, I've got the codes needed to find Franz Hopper!" said Jeremie

"Well get us out of here please" said Ulrich

/Jeremie devirtualized them/

/In Russia/

"I think the storm passed" said William

"About time" said Jennifer

"Alright, I want you guys to do as I do, move as I move, understand?" asked Chase

/They nodded/

"Good, lets move" said Chase

"Shock and Awe right?" asked William

"Feels that way sometimes" said Chase

/They walked out of the gulag and towards the base/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	64. Chapter 64, She's alive!

/They were climbing into the hole on the western wall/

"Okay we got a shit load of FSB in between us and the computer, anybody wanna back out?" asked Chase

/Nobody said anything/

"Didn't think so" said Chase

"Do they have anything interesting in the facility Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"Something about a prisoner in cell 1247" said Jeremie

"Well I guess since its on the way we'll check it out" said William

/They got to an overlook/

"Holy shit!" said Jennifer

"Yeah, when we're down there you do as I do, move as I move, understand?" asked Chase

/They nodded/

"Good" said Chase

/They climbed down/

/In the server room/

"So how many Russian guys are there?" asked Rebecca

"Between a hundred, and maybe one hundred and fifty" said Jeremie

"Woah" said Ulrich

"Chase knows what he's doing, as long as nobody screws up then they'll get through it" said Yumi

"I wonder what or who is in the cell?" asked Odd

"Somebody important enough that the Russian government and the FSB considers a threat that they can't kill" said Jeremie

/In Russia/

"Hold here" said Chase

/He pulled out a block of C4/

"We'll plant C4 to cover our escape" said Chase

"C4?! Are you crazy?!" asked Jennifer

"Yes I am!" said Chase with a grin

/He planted the block under a truck/

"Lets move" said Chase

"Just how do you plan on getting us out?" asked Aelita

"Plenty of trucks to get us out of here sis" said Chase

/They found a door inside the facility/

"Oh shit! Hide!" said Chase

/They had no time to ask as Chase pulled them behind a wall/

"Why did you do that?" asked William

/Chase pointed to four FSB agents coming down the hall/

"Oh no! What do we do?" asked Aelita

/They saw as Chase aimed his silenced ACR and took four headshots/

"Chase what the hell?!" asked Jennifer

"Grab their equipment, weapons, and clothes" said Chase

"What?! Why?!" asked William

"We need a disguise to get deeper inside the facility" said Chase

/They took turns going behind a wall to change while Chase hid the bodies/

"Hope you still know your Russian" said William

"I still do, now just follow me and do as I do" said Chase

/They walked until they saw two FSB agents coming down the hall/

"Hold your fire, I'll talk them away" said Chase

/The FSB agents walked up to Chase/

"We heard shots, did something happen?" asked agent #1

"Its nothing, just one of the new recruits messing with his weapon" said Chase

"You all look a little too young to be here, what unit are you with?" asked agent #2

"Unit 531, me and my squad here are ordered to inspect the supercomputer and cell 1247" said Chase

"Cell 1247? That woman has been nothing but trouble since she arrived!" said agent #2

"Lead the way" said Chase

/The agents started leading the group to cell 1247/

/In the server room/

"So its a person in the cell?" asked Rebecca

"It seems so" said Jeremie

"Can you find out who it is?" asked Yumi

"No, the FSB buried the files on the person" said Jeremie

"What is the FSB anyway?" asked Odd

"The FSB is the successor to the KGB, they are basically the bad guys" said Jeremie

"Huh, why is there so much drama in the group?" asked Rebecca

"I've been asking myself that for three years" said Ulrich

/In Russia/

"Here it is, cell 1247" said agent #1

"Thank you, we'll take it from here" said Chase

/The two agents saluted, and walked away/

"I wonder what's in there" said Jennifer

"We're about to find out" said Chase

"Damn right" said William

/He opened the door to find a woman lying on a cot/

"Hello? Who are you?" asked Aelita

/The woman looked up with a look of pure shock on her face, and the second she looked everyone in the group looked even more shocked/

"Aelita? Chase?" asked Anthea

"Mommy?" asked Aelita

"What is going on?" asked Jeremie

"Anthea is here!" said Chase

"What?!" asked Jeremie

"What are you two doing here?! And who are these two people?!" asked Anthea

"Long story, can we just concentrate on getting out of here before the questions!" said Chase

/They ran out of the room/

/In the server room/

"Who was that?" asked Rebecca

"Anthea Hopper, Aelita and Chase's mother" said Yumi

"What? How did she end up in a Siberian FSB camp?" asked Rebecca

"I don't know, we'll ask when she gets here" said Jeremie

/In Russia/

/The gang was running while dodging fire from the FSB/

"The trucks are over here!" said Chase

/He walked around a corner when an FSB agent tackled him, Chase pulled out his knife and stabbed the agent in the neck/

"Goddammit, This way!" said Chase

/Everyone followed him to the trucks/

"Cover me I'm gonna hotwire it!" said Chase

"You got it!" said William

/Chase got in the drivers seat while the group covered him/

"Okay, how does this go?" asked Chase

"You don't remember?!" asked Aelita

"I do, just give me a minute" said Chase

/After a few minutes he finally got the truck started/

"Got it! Get in!" said Chase

/The group got in the seats as Chase started driving/

"Detonating C4" said Chase

/He pushed a button on the detonator and several explosions started in the base/

/They drove for several miles when Chase stopped the car/

"Alright, I think we're safe" said Chase

"Jeremie can you get us out of here?" asked Jennifer

"Who's Jeremie?" asked Anthea

"Aelita's boyfriend" said Chase

/Anthea had a look of shock and confusion as they were devirtualized back in the real world/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	65. Chapter 65, Final Mission (Part one)

/Chase walked out of the scanner to see Anthea being hugged by Aelita, he walked over to hug them/

"Where were you guys?" asked Anthea

"I was in the United States, and Aelita was in Lyoko" said Chase

"What? Why were you in America?" asked Anthea

"Daddy sent him to live in Chicago, and he sent me to Lyoko" said Aelita

"He sent you to America?" asked Anthea

"Yeah mom" said Chase

/That's when everyone came out of the elevator/

"Mrs. Hopper, my name is Jeremie" said Jeremie

"You're the boy who's dating my daughter?" asked Anthea

"Uh, yeah I am" said Jeremie

/She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the group hug/

"Welcome to the family!" said Anthea

/Everyone started laughing while Jeremie and Aelita started blushing/

"Alright, we need to start asking some questions mom" said Chase

"Alright, lead the way" said Anthea

/They led her to the elevator and they went to the server room/

"What do you guys want to know?" asked Anthea

"For starters, who were those men in black that kidnapped you years ago?" asked Chase

"KGB, they found out that your father was working against them" said Anthea

"Wait, he was fighting the KGB? Why?" asked Yumi

"At first he was forced to help them, then he defected and moved us all to the United States" said Anthea

"He defected? When?" asked Rebecca

"It was 1991, and after the US we moved to France because we saw agents spying on our house" said Anthea

"This has been driving me nuts, where was me and Aelita born?" asked Chase

"We stopped for a visit to Ramstein Air Force Base and I went into labor" said Anthea

"So, we're German? I never would have guessed" said Chase

"Hey Chase? Who did your father leave you with in Chicago?" asked Anthea

/Chase lost a little color in his face/

"Some nice people, very nice people don't worry about that mom" said Chase

"Oh, good" said Anthea

/Jennifer and Aelita looked at him with a little confusion in their faces/

"How did Franz make Lyoko?" asked Jeremie

"His name was Waldo Schaeffer, Franz Hopper was a fake name he used in the United States" said Anthea

"So, our last name is Schaeffer?" asked Aelita

"Yes, now where was I? Oh yeah, he started the project with me in 1983, it was codenamed Carthige" said Anthea

"Carthige?! I thought that was where XANA lived!" said Odd

"It is, the official mission for the project was to spy on the Soviet Union, the unofficial mission was to destroy XANA" said Anthea

"I'll be damned" said William

"How did you end up at Vorkuta?" asked Chase

"They captured me in 1992, and I was forced to help them with a few projects ever since" said Anthea

"Those bastards" Chase whispered to himself

"So, what happened to your father?" asked Anthea

"He's still somewhere in the system" said Aelita

"What? Is he okay?" asked Anthea

"Last time we talked to him he said he was" said Ulrich

"Alright, as long as he's fine" said Anthea

"So, what now?" asked Chase

"We got everything we need to get your father out, we're moving on it in a few hours" said Jeremie

/Aelita squealed and gave Jeremie a bone crushing hug/

"Uh- Aelita? I- I know you're happy but- but I need air!" said Jeremie

/She let go/

"Sorry Jeremie" said Aelita

"Its alright princess" said Jeremie

"So its only a few hours? What about XANA?" asked Chase

"After we get Franz out, then we're turning of the supercomputer" said Jeremie

"Good" said Ulrich

"Yeah, but he knows what we're going to do so he's gonna send a lot of monsters after you" said Jeremie

"Never stopped me before" said Chase

"What about Alexandr?" asked Jennifer

"I'll try and talk him down, try to get him to get out of Lyoko" said Chase

/Everyone looked at him with shock in their faces/

"Who's Alexandr?" asked Anthea

"A guy who we trusted, then he shot and stabbed Chase" said Aelita

"What?! He shot you?!" asked Anthea

"Yep, but I know that its wrong to leave someone for all eternity inside a virtual prison, even if I hate the guy" said Chase

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right, as long as I never see the bastard after we get him and Franz out" said Yumi

"We've got a few hours to prepare, I'm gonna go and practice my shot" said Chase

/He walked to the elevator and went up to the factory/

/Chase was taking shots at old soda cans with an AR-15 when he noticed Jennifer and Aelita come out of the elevator/

"Why didn't you tell her about Chicago?" asked Jennifer

"I'm not going to, I don't want her to get worried about it" said Chase

"But they abused you! You're not telling your own mother?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah Chase, I think mom should know" said Aelita

/Yumi and Ulrich came out of the elevator/

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich

"Chase isn't telling Anthea about Chicago" said Jennifer

"What? Why?" asked Ulrich

"Look can we all please just drop it! If you do I'll let you shoot this gun" said Chase

"Ugh fine! But this isn't over" said Jennifer

/He gave the gun to Aelita/

"You ever shoot a gun before?" asked Chase

"I shot a bb gun" said Aelita

"A bb gun?" asked Ulrich

"Alright sis, you're gonna have to lean in that stock because the recoil is gonna be a hell of a lot more than any bb gun" said Chase

"Like this?" asked Aelita aiming the gun

"Perfect" said Chase

/She aimed down the sights, pulled the trigger, and took out three cans in a row/

"Not bad sis" said Chase

"Where did you get this?" asked Ulrich

"I know a guy, lets just leave it at that" said Chase

"Was this used in a crime?" asked Jennifer

"Probably not, I think" said Chase

/That's when everyone got a text from Jeremie, it said only 'Its time'/

"Lets head downstairs" said Chase

/They ran to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	66. Chapter 66, Final Mission (Part two)

/The gang was in the server room with Anthea/

"What sector is Franz in?" asked Yumi

"Its either the ice sector or Carthige" said Jeremie

"You guys take Ice, I'll check Carthige" said Chase

"What about XANA?" asked William

"He knows, he's sending everything he has to try and stop us from freeing Franz" said Jeremie

"Let him try! I prefer a straight up fight!" said Jennifer

"Easy Jen, What about the Skid? Are we using it?" asked Chase

"We're using Melanie?" asked Odd

"Odd, for the fifth time its not called Melanie, and yes we are using it" said Aelita

"He's going to send everything he's got after us" said Yumi

"Its nothing I can't handle" said Chase

"What about Alexandr?" asked Odd

"XANA has a helper?" asked Anthea

"Yeah, the Russian kid who shot Chase" said William

"I'm going to try and talk to him, see if I can't get him away from XANA" said Chase

"Its worth a shot" said Jennifer

"Alright, head down to the scanners" said Jeremie

"Here's hoping for the last time" said Yumi

/They walked to the ladder and went into the scanners/

/Chase landed in Carthige, Yumi, Jennifer, and William landed by the Skid, and everyone else landed in the forest sector/

"Alright, XANA's probably started looking for us so if I were you, I wouldn't get compromised" said Chase

"Amen to that" said William

/Jeremie programed the vehicles in the forest, the others got in the Skid, and Chase spotted a familiar face in Carthige/

"I have an LOS on Alexandr" said Chase

"Can you get to him?" asked Jeremie

"No, he's got a lot of friends with him" said Chase

"Well keep an eye on him, and approach when he's alone" said Jeremie

"Copy that" said Chase

/In the forest/

"How far until the tower Jeremie?" asked Rebecca

"Not far, but Alexandr sent some hornets after you!" said Jeremie

"How many?" asked Aelita

"Between twelve and twenty" said Jeremie

/The hornets arrived and started firing/

"Take cover!" said Ulrich

/With the Skid/

"What happened to Anthea?" asked William

"She's inspecting the supercomputer" said Jeremie

"What for?" asked Jennifer

"She thinks that she can pinpoint Franz's location, she thinks it's in Carthige somewhere" said Jeremie

"Alright, get in guys" said Yumi

/They entered the Skid/

/In Carthige/

/Chase was watching Alexandr, when he saw the monsters he was ordering walk away, he slipped in/

"Alexandr?" asked Chase

/Alexandr looked at him and pulled out his AK, Chase responded by pulling out his M1911/

"What are you doing here?" asked Alexandr

"I want to talk to you!" said Chase

"Oh really? Why?" asked Alexandr

"XANA's just using you! Don't you see it?" asked Chase

"All I can see is that lord XANA is the key to destroying the United States!" said Alexandr

"Alex, please! He's using you, and then he's going to get rid of you!" said Chase

/Alexandr looked thoughtful for a minute, that's when XANA's monsters came back and started shooting at both of them/

"What the hell?! Cease fire!" said Alexandr

"XANA's turning on you! Come with me and we'll help you!" said Chase

/Alexandr looked at Chase and nodded, and they both started running towards the podium/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	67. Chapter 67, Final Mission (Part three)

/Alexandr and Chase made it to the podium/

"I hope you know what you're doing!" said Alexandr

"Me too!" said Chase

/They took cover and started shooting back at the monsters/

/In the forest sector/

"How's it going in Carthige?" asked Aelita

"Chase got Alexandr to help us, but now they're taking fire from XANA's monsters" said Jeremie

"What? Aelita have you got the codes in yet?" asked Rebecca

"Almost, did we destroy the monsters yet?" asked Aelita

"No sweat princess, they're gone" said Ulrich

/A green light flashed in on the podium in the tower/

"Just got it in!" said Aelita

"Well lets go!" said Odd

/Aelita exited the tower and got in the overwing/

/In the skid/

"Where are we going?" asked William

"A interface point, you'll be able to upload the codes there" said Jeremie

"Alright, where's Anthea?" asked Yumi

"She's right here" said Jeremie

/Anthea swiped the headset from Jeremie/

"Alright Yumi, you need to keep heading north" said Anthea

"Alright" said Yumi

/In Carthige/

"So Alexandr? How was it being XANA's general?" asked Chase shooting a hornet

"Not too bad, the dental plan sucked though!" said Alexandr shooting a Krab

"Yeah I bet!" said Chase still shooting

"Its true!" said Alexandr throwing his combat knife at a block

"Sure it is, and I bet all of these monsters have health benefits too!" said Chase throwing down his gun and taking out two pistols

"Oh ha fucking ha!" said Alexandr arming a grenade

/In the skid/

"Alright Anthea, we're here" said Jennifer

"Alright, just upload the codes I'm sending you" said Anthea

/She sent the codes/

"Got them, uploading now" said Yumi

/The codes uploaded successfully/

"Where too now?" asked William

"Head to the port to Carthige, Chase needs help" said Anthea

"Not that he actually needs it" said Yumi

"Really? How does he do in Lyoko?" asked William

"He killed you, multiple times, and destroyed a fucking lot of XANA's goons" said Jennifer

"Huh, remind me to not piss him off again" said William

/In Carthige/

"Alright Chase, everyone's on their way" said Anthea

"They better hurry! Me and Alexandr are low on ammo!" said Chase

"And I'd rather not have this turn into a CQB!" said Alexandr

/The forest group got to the transporter at the same time as the Skid group got to the port/

/In Carthige/

"Fuck it! I'm out!" said Chase throwing down the pistols

"Me too!" said Alexandr throwing down his AK

/They saw Krabs, Blocks, and Hornets approach them, that's when Chase took out his knife/

/Jeremie got back the headset/

"Jeremie? How long until everyone gets here?" asked Chase

"In about a few minutes, why?" asked Jeremie

"Cause I seriously think that we don't have a few minutes" said Chase

/The monsters started shooting at them/

"Fuck!" said Chase

/Chase and Alexandr took cover/

/With everyone else/

"Jeremie how are Chase and Alexandr doing?" asked Jennifer

"They're out of ammo and taking cover" said Jeremie

"Damn! Can you patch us in?" asked William

"Patching you in, in three, two, one" said Jeremie

/Chase and Alexandr were patched into the com link/

"We're taking fire from multiple hostiles! Where the hell are you?!" asked Chase

"Calm down we're nearly there! ETA is two minutes!" said Jennifer

"We may not be here in two minutes!" said Alexandr

/The group kept running until they were behind the monsters/

"Is that them?" asked Rebecca pointing

"Yep! Get over there now!" said Yumi

/The group attacked, and destroyed the monsters/

"About damn time! I was starting to think they would of taken me out" said Chase

"Yeah you're welcome, where too now Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"You and Chase need to head north, the podium will only let you two in" said Jeremie

"Got it, lets go sis" said Chase

/Aelita and Chase started running to the podium/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	68. Chapter 68, Final Mission (Part four)

/Chase and Aelita made it to the podium when they started hearing s struggle on the com link/

"Jeremie?" asked Aelita

/No answer/

"Belpois? Are you there?" asked Chase

/No answer/

"Something's wrong!" said Aelita

"I'll tell everyone else to send someone to check on him" said Chase

/With the group/

"I wonder how its going in there?" asked Jennifer

/Chase got back in the com link/

"Guys we got a problem" said Chase

"What's wrong?" asked Ulrich

"Jeremie, he isn't responding and we heard a struggle" said Chase

"Alright, I'll go check on him" said Alexandr

"I'll devirtualize you" said Rebecca

/She backed up and lined up her bow, and took the shot/

/In the factory/

/Alexandr landed out of the scanner in a daze/

"Wow, that's the last time I go two years not using these!" said Alexandr

/He ran to the elevator/

/Alexandr got in the server room in a shock, Jeremie was lying against the wall, battered and bloody/

"Belpois?!" asked Alexandr

"Ugh, Alexandr?" asked Jeremie

/He tried to get up but the pain stopped him/

"Easy Jeremie, what happened?" asked Alexandr

"Anthea, XANA controlled her and sent her to Carthige!" said Jeremie

"What?!" asked Alexandr

"Hand me the headset!" said Jeremie

/Alexandr dashed to the computer and grabbed the headset, he threw it to Jeremie who caught it/

/In Carthige/

"Guys? Guys can you hear me?" asked Jeremie

"Jeremie? What happened?!" asked Aelita

"XANA's taken control of Anthea! He sent her to Carthige!" said Jeremie

"What?!" asked everyone

"What does he want with her?" asked Chase

"I don't know, but you need to hurry and get to Franz!" said Jeremie

"Roger that! Aelita follow me!" said Chase

/Aelita and Chase ran to find Franz/

/In the factory/

"Can you get to the computer?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, yeah I think so" said Jeremie

"I'll stand over here" said Alexandr

/He scooted to one of the walls while Jeremie got up and walked painfully to the computer chair/

/In Carthige/

/Chase and Aelita made it to the podium/

"Alright princess, call dad" said Chase

/Aelita brought up and interface and brought Franz Hopper to them/

"Daddy? Daddy listen to me, you can't talk since, well since you're basically a ball" said Aelita

"You have to follow us, we'll get you back to Earth" said Chase

/They ran to the second and last interface/

/With the group/

"Jeremie how long until we get Franz out?" asked Rebecca

"Aelita and Chase are nearly at the second interface" said Jeremie

"Alright, the beginning of the end" said Yumi

"May it be soon" said Jennifer

/With Chase and Aelita/

/They made it to the second interface when they saw Anthea/

"Mom?" asked Chase

/She walked up to them/

"Mommy?" asked Aelita

/That's when three new monsters went by her side, they looked kinda like Robocop but with assault rifles/

"Mom what the hell is going on?!" asked Chase

/One of the monsters ran up to Aelita and grabbed her as a human shield, the other did the same to Anthea, and the last did it to Franz/

/Chase pulled out his M1911/

"What the fuck is going on?!" asked Chase

/Anthea started to regain control/

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Anthea

/Franz started to regain the ability to speak/

"Who are these guys?" asked Franz

"Chase? Mommy?" asked Aelita

"Calm down everyone! I'll get you all out of this!" said Chase

/XANA appeared/

"Ah, hello Chase" said XANA

"Piss off" said Chase

"What happened to your manners?" asked XANA

"Fuck you! Let my family go!" said Chase

"Ah but then you wouldn't be playing the game" said XANA

"Chase what the heck is going on in there?!" asked Jeremie

"XANA is going on Einstein!" said Chase

"Are you listening?" asked XANA

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" asked Chase

"I want to play a game" said XANA

/The monsters aimed and cocked their rifles at Franz, Aelita, and Anthea/

"What game?" asked Chase

"Who lives and who dies?" asked XANA

/Chase realized what he was saying with wide eyes/

"You, sick, twisted, motherfucker!" said Chase

"I know I am! Now who?" asked XANA

"Jeremie can you get us out of this?" asked Chase

"No, XANA's got something preventing me from doing it" said Jeremie

"Choose Mr. Enheart!" said XANA

/Chase aimed the pistol at XANA's head/

"Why not you?" asked Chase

/XANA made a laugh and snapped his fingers, the monsters kicked everyone down and aimed the rifles at them/

"NO WAIT! This is between me and you!" said Chase

"Ah, so you'll play?" asked XANA

"Yes, yes I'll play" said Chase

"Good, now A, Aelita, B, Anthea, or C, Franz?" asked XANA

/Chase looked at his family, and he realized what he should do/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	69. Chapter 69, Retribution

/Chase looked at his family, and he realized what he should do/

"XANA, I choose D!" said Chase

/He aimed at the monsters guarding his family and took them out one by one, Aelita used the moment to shoot an energy ball at XANA's chest/

"UGH!" said XANA

/He fell backwards/

/Chase ran to his family/

"Guys! Are you okay?" asked Chase

"We're fine son, thanks" said Franz

"Don't mention it" said Chase

/He noticed XANA moving around a little/

"Sis, get mom and dad out of here, I got one last score to settle" said Chase

/Aelita nodded and started leading Franz and Anthea out while Chase walked up to XANA, pistol drawn/

"You know XANA, I killed a lot of people and monsters over the years, I killed for my friends" said Chase

/He shot XANA in the shoulder/

"I killed for my country" said Chase

/He shot him in the leg/

"I killed for my family" said Chase

/He shot him in the abdomen/

"But this one? This one's for me" said Chase

"Fuck y-" said XANA

/He didn't have time to finish the sentence, a bullet went through his mouth instead/

"Fucking prick" said Chase

/Chase started walking away/

/In Carthige/

/Aelita was in a group hug with her family while everyone else looked at them/

"Hey Aelita? Where's Chase?" asked Jennifer

/With a whistle, everyone looked at the direction of Chase who was walking towards them/

"Its over" said Chase

"Wait, is XANA?-" asked Yumi

"Dead? I sure as hell hope so, Jeremie? Can you get us out of here?" asked Chase

/The gang was devirtualized/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	70. Chapter 70, The Adventure Ends

/Chase walked out of the scanner to see Aelita in a tearful hug with her parents, Chase ran to them to join them as Alexandr and Jeremie came out of the elevator/

"Mom! Dad!" said Chase

/He started crying a little, and the scene was enough to bring the entire room to tears/

"Um, not trying to be a jerk here but what about XANA?" asked Alexandr

/Chase looked at him along with everyone else/

"Oh right, Uh, lets head downstairs" said Chase

/Everyone walked to the elevator/

/In the Computer room/

/The group walked out of the elevator, they looked at the supercomputer in disgust/

"Well, who wants to do it?" asked Anthea

"I'll do it" said Chase

"I will too" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita walked up slowly to the supercomputer/

"Well, I guess this is it" said Aelita

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't think we all would have made it" said Alexandr

"Well we did, and that's something to be thankful for" said Yumi

"I couldn't have said it better myself" said Jeremie

"Alright, lets shut down this bastard and go out to celebrate" said Odd

"Hell yeah!" said Ulrich

/Chase and Aelita put a hand on the lever/

"On three, One, Two, Three!" said everyone

/Chase and Aelita pulled down the lever and shut down XANA/

"Well, what now?" asked Jennifer

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out to eat!" said Rebecca

"We're all coming with, I think we earned a burger or something!" said Chase

/Everyone started laughing as they walked to the elevator, and the rest of the day was full of fun, laughs, and family love/

/My name is Chase Enheart, Believe it or not I used to be normal, I used to be the guy who just sits at home and plays video games or go surf the internet all day.

My family life sucked, I had no friends, and my love life was in the toilet,

And to top it all off I was basically just an asshole to everyone I ever met.

But I found something here, something I would have never guessed I would ever truly have, Family, Friends, a girl, and the ability to kick some ass!

My name is Chase Enheart, Who the fuck are you?/

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(THE END...FOR NOW!)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( 

(AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
